HS I - The Family That Hunts Together
by HaleWolfGirl10
Summary: Skyler Venandi is a sixteen-year-old girl who on the outside of her family might seem like an ordinary teenage girl but in the confines of her family she is a strong and independent girl who comes from a family of hunters close to the Argents, they've moved back to Beacon Hills to hunt the new Alpha that has been terrorizing Beacon Hills but she get's more that she bargains for.
1. Ep 1 - Pliot-Wolf Moon

**A/N: Welcome to a new story following the Cannon but with a new slight twist to the** **story.**

* * *

 **My O/C Characters**

 **Status:** Alive  
 **Name:** Skyler Bethany Venandi  
 **Age:** 16  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Profession:** High School Student/Hunter in training  
 **Kindships:**  
Nikolas Venandi – Father  
Bethany Adams-Venandi – Mother (Deceased)  
Jacob Venandi – Older Brother

 **Status:** Alive  
 **Name:** Jacob Anthony Venandi  
 **Age:** 20  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Profession:** Rebellious College Student/Trained Hunter  
 **Kindships:**  
Nikolas Venandi – Father  
Bethany Adams-Venandi – Mother (Deceased)  
Skyler Venandi – Younger Sister

 **Status:** Alive  
 **Name:** Nikolas Jacob Venandi  
 **Age:** 44  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Profession:** Veteran Werewolf Hunter/ Weapons Consultant with Argent Co.  
 **Kindships:**  
Bethany Adams-Venandi – Wife (Deceased)  
Jacob Venandi – Eldest Son  
Skyler Venandi – Youngest Daughter

 **Stats:** Deceased  
 **Name:** Bethany Louise Adams-Venandi  
 **Age:** 41 (when Deceased)  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Profession:** Previous Lawyer  
 **Kindships:**  
Nikolas Venandi – Husband  
Jacob Venandi – Eldest Son  
Skyler Venandi – Youngest Daughter

 **(Fun Fact: Venandi is Latin for Hunter)**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

My name is Skyler Venandi and was your average sixteen-year-old teenager, I had blonde hair, was 5'5 and had beautiful sky-blue eyes which my dad says is how I got my name and from the outside you'd think I was a typical American teenager but you couldn't have been more wrong.

I've been trained since a kid in just about every fighting technique known to man, trained with just about every gun and weapon out there because my family we're werewolf hunters and have been for as long as I can remember since my dad was a hunter and his parents before him so this life is all I've ever known.

My mom died two years ago in a mysterious car crash that no one could explain and it tore my already strained family apart since my older brother Jacob quit following our father along everywhere which left me alone with our estranged father who hadn't been the same loving father I'd known when I was younger since our mom died and it was what pushed Jake over the limit and the reason he'd left.

I've always been close to my brother and we still talked all the time even though he doesn't speak to my dad unless he absolutely has to but we were still as close as two siblings could be and I admired him for standing up to our dad.

Our family we're also in close ties with another hunter family, the Argents which is why we we're moving to Beacon Hills, California a small town just near Los Angles since my dad insisted we had to help them out with a werewolf problem which really upset me since so far we'd been living in Seattle for the past year and it'd been the longest we'd spent anywhere.

I sighed with music blasting in my ears drowning out my dad talking about how great Beacon Hills would be for us and continued to stare out the window of the car as we drove past the sign welcoming us to Beacon Hills and the passing trees.

"Come on Skye cheer up kiddo, I promise it'll be different this time" I heard my dad say as he pulled the earbuds out of my ears, I looked over at him but otherwise didn't give him any other interaction since that wasn't the first time I'd heard that from him since he said the same thing every time we moved.

After another twenty-five minutes we were pulling up in front of a large Victorian style house, I got out and stared at it, it was a nice house I'll admit that and nothing like the small studio apartments I'd been used to lately so it was a kind of welcome sight to be living in a house again.

"Welcome home kiddo" then wordlessly grabbed my backpack and walked up the front steps behind my dad who was already opening the door.

"Yeah home at least until we move again" I muttered before heading up the stairs.

I walked into each room before walking into the last which had its own ensuite bedroom just like the other ones but this one had a bay window seat so I put my backpack down just as my dad knocked.

"I thought you'd like this room" I looked over at him still with a frown on my face. "I know this move is hard on you kiddo since you we're comfortable in Seattle but this town needs us and you'll see after you make some new friends and Allison is going to be starting school with you this time so that's already a start" I frowned but nodded.

I was close with Allison Argent since we've practically grown up together but our friendship had slowly soured over the years especially after my dad started training me and because I couldn't talk to her about the werewolf crap because her parents haven't even told her about their alternate nightly activities and I kind of envied her for that, the freedom to be a semi-normal teenager.

"I doubt that dad because we're only going to move as soon as you deal with the werewolf problem in this town and Allison…I haven't been close to her since you told me about the hunting side of our family because I can't exactly talk to her about any of it and it pains me" he frowned walking in.

"I know Skye and I wish Chris would tell her so you could have another person you could talk to besides me and your brother but it's not my place to meddle with his family business" I nodded then looked around the room. "Give this move a chance Skyler" he left before I replied so I sat in the bay window and sighed.

I woke up to the blaring sound of my alarm so I sat up on the side of my bed and shut the alarm off then groggily stumbled across the room gathering my clothes for the day and heading into my ensuite bathroom

Today was my first day at Beacon Hills High and I already knew it was going to be strange day since it was already half way through the semester and that usually made new kids stick out like a bad smell and you got stared at a lot but at least I wouldn't be alone since Allison was also starting today so we could share the awkwardness.

I emerged out of my bathroom dressed in black jeans, black singlet and my blue leather jacket that I almost always wore then slipped on my well-worn in combat boots, I'd curled my hair to perfection and applied basic dark eyeliner, mascara and brownish hue eye shadow to my eyes with some pale pink lip gloss before I went downstairs.

My dad was sitting at the breakfast table reading the newspaper when I walked in and headed straight for the cardboard for something to eat but it was pretty empty since we hadn't gone shopping yet and spent most of yesterday unpacking boxes.

"Sorry kiddo, I promise I'll go shopping after I drop you off at school" I looked over with a frown.

"They still haven't delivered my baby" I whined grabbing a box of chocolate pop-tarts and put two in the toaster.

"No but it should be later on today" I sighed then nodded my head. "Alright come on, I gotta get you to school" I grabbed my bag off the seat, grabbed my breakfast then followed him out to his SUV.

When he dropped me off I climbed out without so much as a quick goodbye then I headed to the front of school seeing Allison sitting on a metal bench, I planted a small smile on my face as I walked up to her.

"Hey Allison" she looked up with a smile.

"Skye!" I laughed as she hugged me but then her phone rang, she sighed then picked up. "Mom three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it, I've got everything…except a pen, oh my god I didn't actually forget a pen" I smiled a little but then saw the principal walking up. "Okay, okay I got to go, love you" she hung up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" he replied as he reached us then looked up to me. "You must be Miss Venandi?"

"Uh yes" I replied nervously.

"Well welcome to Beacon Hills" I smiled then followed him into the school alongside Allison as they chatted a little bit about San Francisco which is where Allison and her parents had been living before moving to Beacon Hills. "…well hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while" I nodded but knew that was highly unlikely.

We walked into a classroom and everyone looked up the intrusion of the principal, I tried to give a small smile but it fell when they all started staring and whispering to their fellow students and this is the part I always hated.

"Class these are our new students, Allison Argent and Skyler Venandi, please do your best to make them feel welcome" Allison and I quickly found our seats, Allison behind some dark curly headed boy while I sat beside him but I looked up when he suddenly handed Allison a pen without her even asking.

After class Allison and I we're walking down the hall looking for our lockers, I was caught up in my thoughts when Allison suddenly stopped looking up at the set of lockers in front of her and I'd noticed her mouth moving so I forced myself back to the present.

"This is me" I nodded then looked down at my own sheet of paper.

"Uh I'm that way I think" I replied then before she could reply a perky red head walked up to us.

"Those jackets are absolutely killer, where'd you get them?" she asked and I forced a friendly smile on my face.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco" Allison replied and I nodded.

"Uh mine I've had forever I guess, I brought when we lived in New York a few years ago" I added and the red head smiled.

"And you are my new best friends" I had to force myself not to frown because I didn't really like making friends as it just made moving in six months harder and she'd hadn't even asked for our names or given hers but before Allison and I could reply some boy came up wrapping his arm around. "Hey Jackson" she cooed up at him then they kissed and I shuffled on my feet practically gagging on the inside from the public display of affection. "I'm Lydia by the way"

"Allison" Allison replied then looked at me but my attention had suddenly been drawn down the hall where I saw the boy from earlier that'd given Ally the pen, he was staring right at us. "This is Skye" she touched my arm snapping me back to the teens staring at me.

"So, this weekend there's a party"

"A party?" I asked my attention now caught as I smiled at Lydia.

"Yeah Friday night" Jackson replied smirking at me. "You two should come"

"Oh uh I can't it's family night this Friday" Allison replied and I frowned at her knowing that was a total lie "Thanks for asking" she added with a sweet smile.

"What about you?" Jackson nodded towards me.

"A party, you can bet I'll be there" I replied and he laughed before returning his gaze back to Allison.

"Are you sure everyone's going after the scrimmage?" Jackson asked her putting on a pantie-dropping smile that I'm sure got him everything he wanted.

"You mean like football?" Allison asked him and I smiled when Jackson scoffed.

"Footballs a joke in Beacon, the sport here's lacrosse, we won national championship last year" Jackson gloated and I rolled my eyes slightly because his ego definitely seemed to be in good health.

"Because of a certain team captain" Lydia added fluffing Jackson's hair and his ego then kissed him in front of us again.

"We have practice in a few minutes, if you two don't have anything else to do…" Jackson trails off and I tried to come up with an excuse but couldn't really think of anything that would get us out of it since Lydia didn't look like the girl who gave you much of a choice.

"Well I was going to…" Allison tried to get out of it as well.

"Perfect you can come" she grabbed Allison's hand and started leading her away then turned back when I didn't follow.

"I'll uh...I'll catch up" I muttered and she nodded dragging Allison who looked back at me a little betrayed but I had to stop by my locker to put away my books.

I walked down the hall following the numbers on the lockers and realized my locker was behind the kid who'd been eyeing off Allison so I plastered the friendliest smile on my face as I approached.

"Hi uh…that's my locker" he smiled nervously and moved out of the way.

"Your one of the new girls aren't you?" the kid with the buzz cut asked me.

"Yeah unfortunately" I muttered and watched them smile. "I'm Skye" his smile at me brightened as I opened my locker and put my backpack inside.

"Names Stiles, that's Scott" he jerked his thumb at the curly haired boy who'd been staring at Allison.

"Stiles?" I asked since that was a strange name.

"Uh it's a family name" I nodded my head then looked up with a small smile.

"Well it was nice meeting you Stiles" I turned to Scott. "Scott, I guess I'll see you boys around" I flipped my hair behind my shoulder as I walked away.

I found my way to the fields easy enough and walked up onto the bleachers sitting next to Allison giving her a smile as I grabbed out my phone as saw I had a text from my brother asking about how my first day was going and I rolled my eyes.

 ** _Same old, same old big brother, how's Berkeley? – Skye._**

"Who is that?" I heard Allison ask making me look up and noticed she was looking straight at Scott who was just running towards the goal.

"Him?" Lydia asked with a smirk. "I'm not sure who he is" she looked back towards Allison questioning her. "Why?"

"He's in my English class" Allison replied with a small shake of her head dismissing it but I could tell that she was interested in Scott for some reason.

"His name's Scott" I supplied and she looked up at me a little shocked but I just shrugged my shoulders just as the coach blew a whistle and I watched Scott start holding his head and groaning just as the first player threw his shot at Scott and the ball hit him right in the face making him fall back into the goal making everyone laugh.

"Way to catch with your face McCall!" a boy laughed as I winced since that had to have hurt.

The next player went running at Scott after receiving the ball and I expected him to miss it since he didn't seem like one of the star players but Scott caught it, then he caught the next three after that which was statistically impossible even if you were the best player ever.

The next guy got set to go but Jackson suddenly pushed in front of him, got the ball then started down the field towards Scott before throwing the ball and again Scott magically caught it, I stared at him in confusion as everyone cheered because that was no way in hell possible and my intrigue was only magnified when I saw his friend Stiles looking confused by his friends skills which confirmed my earlier suspicions that Scott wasn't a strong player.

After school was over I found myself running home since my dad called saying that he wasn't able to pick me up which wasn't unusual and I really couldn't wait to have my Ducati Monster 696 aka my baby back.

I cut through the forest since it was faster and I was able to push myself that little bit faster and harder and was satisfied with the pace I was at until I heard voices nearby and my training kicked in immediately making me alert, I looked around for an advantage and saw a low hanging branch so I grabbed it and easily swung myself up into the tree and perched on a high branch seeing Scott and Stiles walking towards my hiding spot which confused me until I picked up their conversation.

"I don't know what it was" Scott explained looking back at Stiles. "It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball and that's not the only weird thing I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things…" I frowned not liking where this conversation was heading.

"Smell things?" Stiles asked him stopping in his tracks "Like what?"

"Like that Mint Mojito gum in your pocket" Scott replied and I raised an eyebrow then turned to Stiles as he reached into his pocket and pulled out said gum that he clearly didn't know he had so how had Scott.

"So all this started with a bite?" Stiles asked Scott and my eyes widened in shock.

"What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott replied and I frowned shaking my head knowing exactly what was going on with this poor kid now.

"You know what, I actually think I heard of this" Stiles said and I raised my eyebrow again with a small smile on my lips knowing his friend was just messing him Scott but I already knew how right he was before he continued. "It's a specific kind of infection"

"Are you serious?" Scott asked stopping clearly not hearing Stiles' joking tone.

"Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy" Stiles replied chuckling under his breath and even I laughed silently.

"What's that, is that bad?" Scott asked worriedly making this all the more funny because he was seriously buying it having clearly not known what that was which only made my humor disappear as it dawned on me that he hadn't asked for the bite and this Alpha running around had turned him against his will which caused an anger in me unlike any other and that was saying something for me.

"Oh, the worst but only once a month" Stiles continued clearly enjoying the chance to mess with his best friend.

"Once a month?" Scott asked him clearly confused.

"Yeah but it only happens on the full moon" Stiles replied then howled before laughing at Scott as pushed on Stiles' shoulder. "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling" I sighed knowing this was something I needed to tell my dad but for some reason I had doubts as I didn't know what this meant for Scott because I knew he'd be used to find the Alpha now even though he had no idea what was even happening to him.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me" Scott protested.

"Yeah!" Stiles exclaimed. "You're a werewolf!" Stiles growled laughing but this wasn't funny. "Okay obviously I'm kidding but if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the sliver I can find, it's because Friday's a full moon" I saw Scott stop then he looked down at the ground.

"I could have sworn this was it, I saw the body, the deer came running I dropped my inhaler" he said as he knelt down to the ground and started moving the underbrush.

"Maybe the killer moved the body" Stiles replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler that things worth like $80 bucks" Scott replied then I watched Stiles hit him on the shoulder then look up to the distance and saw someone else had joined us and I cursed my lack of awareness towards this new stranger.

I looked at the newcomer and couldn't help check him out, he looked to be around 6'0 and had a body of pure muscle that I allowed myself to admire just a little before I swept my eyes up higher and gazed over the spiky black hair that looked like it hadn't been combed through in a few days but was captivated me the most was the most piercing forest green eyes I'd ever seen and the longer I stared at them I found myself being pulled into their depths.

"What are you doing here, huh this is private property?" the new stranger said and I felt myself swooning over his deep, alluring voice.

"Uh, sorry man we didn't know" Stiles replied scratching his neck nervously as I quickly pulled my gaze away from my sexy mystery man.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something but…uh forget it" Scott mumbled then the guy tossed something at Scott and he had caught it without even really trying then opened his palm and saw his inhaler before looking back up to see my sexy stranger leaving but I saw him tilt his head up and seem to breathe in the air which made me frown as I watched him leave.

"Alright come on, I have to get to work" Scott said getting my attention back and saw he was starting to walk away.

"Dude that was Derek Hale" Stiles exclaimed stopping him and my eyes widened. "You remember right he is only a few years older than us" I frowned recalling my dad mention Beacon Hills had once been ruled by a mighty werewolf pack but they we're all burned to death in a fire and I'm pretty sure their names had been Hale.

"Remember what?" Scott asked

"His family, they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago" I rolled my eyes since it wasn't that long ago more like six.

"I wonder what he's doing back" Scott asked and Stile's scoffed in answer before they walked away, I turned back in the direction Derek had disappeared in still with my ever-present frown because I think I had an idea why he was back.

I double checked they we're gone before I jumped down from my perch then dusted off my jeans but then was aware of another presence so I fingered the dagger in my boot which was hidden from sight.

"What are you doing?" I bristled at that voice and knew a pesky little dagger isn't going to do much if my suspicions are correct about this guy, I sighed then stood up straighter as I turned to face none other then my sexy stranger, Derek Hale.

"Uh I was on a run" he looked me up and down then over to the tree I'd just jumped out of.

"Hard to run from up there" I frowned feeling stupid.

"Well I heard those two coming and didn't know if it was something dangerous and you know safer up high then on the ground" he nodded then stared at me and I could see behind his eyes he was sizing me up which put me on alert. "Well uh I guess I should be going" I knew better to turn my back so I waited.

"Why aren't you leaving then?" he quizzed and I watched as a small smirk crept up onto his face.

"Can't be too careful when meeting strange men in the forest" I smirked back crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well this is private property so I shouldn't I be thinking that of you?" I found myself smiling a little as I nodded.

"Well we're at an impasse then" he smirked stepping closer so I stepped back and my hand instinctively itched towards my dagger and I saw his eyes drift towards my boot seeing this.

"I see I'm not the only one with secrets" he walked over and I stood my ground watching him circle me before bending down and unsheathed the dagger from my boot then held it up. "S.V" I frowned regretting carving that into the handle now.

"Well you know my name" I shook my head and he smiled. "I knew you we're up there the whole time so you clearly heard that buzz cut kid say it" I frowned feeling incredibly naked and weary now that he had my dagger.

"Derek Hale?" he nodded with a smile.

"You see, so shouldn't it be fair I know yours?" I sneered at him then held out my hand.

"Yeah I don't think so" he frowned staring at me. "My dagger please" I jerked my hand forward motioning for my dagger.

"I think I might keep it at least until you tell me your name" I frowned rolling my eyes.

"Why does it matter?" I asked him with a glare.

"Come on what harm could it do?" he asked and I fought the urge to yell out that it could do a lot of harm especially if my suspicions of him we're true.

"You'd be pretty surprised especially with the horrors that live out there" I replied baiting him and watched as his jaw clenched but otherwise he didn't react.

"What kind of horrors could a teenage girl be thinking about?" I frowned crossing my arms across my chest and I stared at him pensively.

"That's for me to know and you to, dot, dot, dot" I replied smirking then jerked my hand out for my dagger. "Please" he sighed then tossed it at my feet, I looked to it then back up at him thinking this was some trick to get me off guard.

"I won't hurt you" he replied then turned and left.

I watched him go and felt a sudden lump in my throat settle down into my stomach as I watched him disappear through the trees before I bent down and picked up my dagger staring down at my initials with a frown.

"Nice one Skyler" I muttered to myself stowing my dagger back into my boot before I continued my brisk run home.

I walked in and went straight upstairs to my room changing out of my clothes and into my work out clothes then walked back downstairs heading towards the basement door and opened it then flipped on the light and descended the stairs smiling when I saw my dad had already unpacked all the work out gear and set up the weights so I got to work doing my daily work outs before I heard the front door open so I walked over to stairs and looked up.

"Dad?" I asked

"Yeah kiddo" he called back so I sighed in relief then went upstairs seeing him putting shopping bags down onto the kitchen bench. "Good workout?" he asked as I began to help him put away the groceries.

"Yeah could be better, I miss my sparing partner" he frowned knowing I was talking about Jake so I quickly moved on. "I need to find a place I can shoot though" I have good skills with a bow and arrow since that was one of the main weapons I'd focused on since I was just a kid even before I'd learnt about all the werewolf stuff.

"I don't want you out in that forest alone Skye, this Alpha is one of the nasty ones" I nodded and thought back to my suspicions and turned to tell my dad but for some reason couldn't bring myself to do it especially the part about meeting Derek Hale. "I'll set up a small shooting range in the basement" I nodded my head then looked in another bag and saw it wasn't grocery's and it was Chinese takeout. "Yeah picked up dinner" I rolled my eyes at him but smiled.

"Thanks" I grabbed out the spicy chicken rice since that was my favorite and he knew that. "I got homework to do so I'll be upstairs" he nodded then grabbed his own food. "Oh and I wanted to ask you, there's a party this Friday-"

"Friday's the full moon Skye, you know I don't want you going out" I sighed hanging my head. "But I guess I can let you off for one night so long as you promise to arm yourself"

"Dad you know I carry my dagger everywhere" he nodded with a small smile.

"Okay but your only allowed to go to this party and come straight home and stay out of the woods"

"Of course dad I'm not stupid" he laughed then nodded to me so I smiled then went upstairs to eat and do my homework.

Friday night came quickly and I walked up into the party dressed in my leather jeans, grey t-shirt with a skull on the front paired with my leather jacket and combat boots on which for the moment concealed my dagger and the leather jacket covered my small Glock 43 9mm which was holstered to my side covered by my jacket and loaded with wolfsbane bullets, I walked through the party smiling and saying small hellos as I passed some of the kids I met throughout the week then practically ran into Stiles.

"Oh hey Skye" he smiled

"Hey Stiles" I looked around and spotted Scott dancing with Allison. "Scott came?" I asked turning back to Stiles and watched him frown over at his friend.

"Yeah he asked Allison on a date" he replied and I couldn't help the small smile at that.

"That's great, well I'm gonna get a drink I'll see you later" he nodded so I walked over to the drink table and poured myself a bit of everything into one cup since I couldn't drink too much tonight as I had to get home and keep a clear head just in case.

I was just about to take a sip when I felt the presence of someone's eyes staring into my back so I turned and came face to face with Derek Hale and I jumped back a little at how close he actually was to me and fought the urge to reach to my gun.

"Skyler Venandi" he said and I frowned. "The fearless Venandi daughter in training"

"How do you know that?" I asked looking around but this part of the backyard was practically empty, I grabbed his arm and led him over into a dark part of the yard. "How do you know who I am?" I asked more urgently.

"You already know the answer" I glared and had my dagger out of my boot and pressed up against his throat. "I'd put that away, I'm not going to hurt you"

"I don't know that" I remarked. "For all I know you're the one killing people and the one who turned that idiot" I jerked my head over to Scott and he frowned following my gaze.

"I'm not, I'm actually the one trying to help him" I frowned as he just confirmed every one of my suspicions, first Derek was indeed a werewolf, second so was Scott and now I had to decide whether or not to tell my father since this just got a lot more complicated in a matter of minutes.

"Why?" I asked looking back at Derek and at first he looked confused.

"Because believe it or not I want to find this Alpha too" I frowned glaring up at him.

"Why?" I asked again pressing the dagger against his throat.

"He killed my sister" my eyes widened as I recalled the hunters saying they'd found a body in the woods and we're using it to try and catch another Beta.

"That was your sister" I relented the pressure on my dagger against his throat.

"Yes" he growled then looked down at the dagger quickly. "Care to remove that now or would you like to test how good you actually are" I frowned but removed it and quickly stowed it back into my boot. "Thank you" I sighed surveying the yard. "So Skyler's actually your name?"

"Yes but I just go by Skye" I frowned then my attention was snapped back towards him when I heard him inhale and looked up seeing him right next to me again. "Dude what is your problem?" I snapped jumping back.

"Sorry I'm just trying to figure you out" I frowned then looked up into his confused green eyes and was suddenly feeling like I was lost in their perfect shades of emerald and forest green. "I'm sorry" he added confusing me then looked back over at Scott who I noticed was now wincing as he danced with Allison

"Oh no" I looked up at the moon then turned back to Derek but he was gone so I shook my head then ran to Allison as she chased after Scott who'd just taken off. "Ally what's wrong?" I asked catching up with her out the front.

"I don't know Scott just took off" she replied turning to me.

"Uh maybe he just got sick" I lied for him.

"I guess" she replied frowning.

"Allison, Skyler" I turned and came face to face with Derek Hale again. "I'm a friend of Scott's, my name's Derek, I can give you two a ride if you want" Allison nodded but I glared and refused to move.

"No I think I can take Allison home" I jerked my head over to my bike which I smiled at because I finally had it back, it got delivered on Wednesday thank god because I loved the freedom on my Ducati Monster 696.

"Uh no thanks Skye it's okay" Allison replied and I turned to her shocked but she was frowning at my bike.

"Ally it's not a good idea" I tried again but she shook her head with a smile.

"Really it's okay he's Scotts friend, I'll see you later" I sighed watching her walk away with Derek to his Chevy Camaro, he looked back with a smile then climbed in with her so I quickly ran over to my bike and hopped on following them as he sped off down the street.

I followed them watching as he parked a few houses up and Allison got out then watched as she walked up to her house before following after Derek again as he drove towards the preserve because I was angry and ready to shoot him, I skidded to a stop beside his car then unholstered my gun and pointed it at him as he climbed out with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell we're you thinking?" I yelled getting off my bike.

"You're not going to shoot me Skyler" he replied then grabbed a black blazer out of his car which I recognized as Allison's.

"You wanna test me" I shot and hit the mirror on his car on purpose before smirking as I turned the gun back to his chest as he glared at me. "That was a warning shot, stay away from Allison" he turned and stalked off without responding. "Hey!" I wasn't done with him.

I ran after him but he moved fast and I lost track making me growl out frustrated until I finally heard voices so I ran as quietly as I could towards them but what I saw was not what I'd been expecting, it was Scott but he was looking around with glowing yellow eyes which locked onto me when he saw me standing there.

"Where is she?" Scott asked looking around for Allison and it was then I saw her jacket hanging on a low tree branch.

"She's safe, from you" Derek growled out from the dark making me look around fingering the trigger on my gun which I'd safely tucked to my side so Scott didn't see it.

Scott turned just in time as Derek collided into him and they rolled around on the ground fighting for the top position but with Scott being new and uncontrolled Derek easily got the upper hand pinning him down.

"What did you do with her?" Scott asked him.

"Shh, quiet!" Derek ordered quietly so quietly I could barely hear it. "Too late they're already here, run!" he ran towards me and grabbed me around the waist lifting me off my feet as his other hand clamped over my mouth as he started running but then stopped when we heard Scott scream and when we looked back we saw he was pinned to a tree with an arrow sticking out of his arm as he stared into the eyes of three hunters, one being my father.

"Stay here and stay quiet" Derek glared then put me down and run back into the darkness as I stayed hidden peeking out from behind a tree.

"Take him" Mr Argent ordered but then the other hunter and my dad was knocked to the ground by Derek before he broke Scott free and they ran back towards me while Argent was distracted, I sighed following after them knowing my dad was going to be wicked mad already so I didn't want to incur that wrath too because I was out here when I shouldn't be.

Scott collapsed in front of a tree gasping for air and I kept my distance knowing this kid had no control but when he turned to us he was back to normal but still Derek suddenly grabbed me and pushed me behind him and I knew it was in case Scott attacked since new werewolves on full moons we're unstable and even though I knew I could protect myself I didn't want Scott knowing that I was the enemy.

"Who were they?" he asked Derek breathing heavily.

"Hunters" Derek answered looking around then glared at me so I glared back. "The kind who have been hunting us for centuries" he added turning back to Scott.

"Us, you mean you two, you did this to me!" Scott yelled at Derek.

"Hey, I'm not one of you" I yelled offended by that.

"Is it really so bad Scott?" Derek cut in not looking at me. "That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope, you've been given something that most people would kill for, the bite is a gift" I glared at him because how was the bite a gift.

"I don't want it" Scott said through clenched teeth holding his arm.

"You will and you're going to need me if you want to learn how to control it" Derek leaned closer to Scott and pushed his shoulder against the tree. "So you and me Scott, we're brothers now" he turned around and walked away.

I sighed then walked in the other direction away from both of them and found myself back at my bike but glared when I saw Derek was still here as well inspecting the mirror on his car which brought a smile to my face.

"You think this is funny?" he asked growling at me.

"Actually yes" I walked over to my bike but he grabbed me and pinned me against his car pinning my arms beside my head so I couldn't reach my gun or my dagger. "Let me go" I spat in his face.

"I'm not your enemy Skye" I glared at him when I saw his eyes, they we're glowing bright blue and I knew that that meant.

"Oh yeah" I goaded him. "Explain to me how you're not my enemy?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you but if you keep pretending you're a hunter for you dad then I'm going to protect myself" I frowned looking up at him as his eyes faded back to green.

"Why?" I asked gulping nervously as I stared into those perfect eyes and he smirked then leaned down pressing his lips against mine.

I jumped back a little but didn't pull away even though I should have because this was so wrong even though it felt so right, I moaned in response and melted against him as his hands traced down my side before rubbing down my thighs then he grabbed me and lifted me up further so my legs wrapped around his waist as we devoured each other hungrily and all resolve I had to stop this went flying out the window and I don't know how long it was before my mind finally did play catch up again and I pulled back looking up then around.

"Oh my god stop!" I pushed him back and jumped down then slid out from in-between the car and him ignoring the fact that I saw him readjusting the front of his jeans which clearly showed his arousal. "Why did you do that, why did I do that?" I grabbed my helmet off the seat of my bike then jumped on. "Stay the hell away from me" I yelled before pulling on my helmet and pulled away without looking back.

I ran up to my room when I got home thankful that my dad wasn't home and started pacing anxiously and I went over what the hell just happened, Derek Hale freaking kissed me and I had been kissing him back against all my better judgements, he was a fucking werewolf for gods sake and yet I was beyond attracted to him and just thinking about him made everything inside me turn to mush especially my heart which I trained to be cold and hard as stone because attachments we're dangerous in this line of work.

"Oh god" I fell back on my bed throwing a pillow over my face and screamed but then my phone started ringing so I answered it. "What!" I snapped then recoiled when I realized it could've been my dad.

 _"Whoa little sis, rein in that teenage angst a bit"_ I laughed as Jake's voice came over the phone.

"Hey Jake, sorry I'm just stressed" I lied.

 _"Is it dad, has he been pushing you too hard again?"_ I rolled my eyes.

"No just…girl stuff" he made a gagging noise.

 _"Too much info sis"_ I laughed rolling my eyes. _"How's Beacon Hills?"_

"Small, cloudy and boring without my big brother to annoy the crap out of me" he laughed and I couldn't help smiling since I really did love him, he was my best friend growing up. "How's Berkeley?"

 _"It's great, the classes are awesome and the girls aren't half bad either"_

"Ew Jake too much info" he laughed again.

 _"Oh come on Star, you can't tell me you haven't checked out the male population of Beacon yet"_ I smiled at my childhood nickname from Jake.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't but I don't kiss and tell Jakey" especially now because both my brother and my dad would kick my ass if I told them I kissed Derek Hale. "Okay I got to get some homework done then get to bed, you know Saturday's are dads training days" he laughed.

 _"Have fun with that baby sis"_ I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut it, you should think about keeping up your own training don't want to get flabby and lose to me again when you come back"

 _"You wish little sis"_ he replied then hung up leaving me laughing before I changed and climbed back into bed falling asleep to a plague of scandalous dreams about Derek Hale.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Fav/Follow and of course Review to let me know whether this story is something you'd like me to continue and are interested in seeing more of.**


	2. Ep 2 - Second Chance At First Line

**Skye's POV**

 _…_ _I leaned my head back as his lips trailed closer down my body to their target moaning in pure ecstasy as I grasped the bed sheets tightly in my fist begging him to keep going as I ran my fingers through his spiky black hair._

 _"Oh Derek" I moaned when he reached his destination and I cried out throwing my head back even more._

 _"Skyler" I looked up since that didn't sound like my lover._ "Skye!" I jolted awake and saw my dad near my bedroom door. "You're going to be late for school kid" I looked over at my bedside clock as saw the time.

"Crap, getting up" I jumped up and ran into my bathroom to shower, dry my hair, style it, do my make-up then returned to my bedroom and grabbed out my clothes for the day, I pulled on the dark green cargo jeans, black singlet top then pulled on my leather jacket and a pair of All-Stars before slipping my dagger into an inside pocket of my leather jacket.

I quickly went downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast off my dad's plate scarfing in down quickly smiling at him before I grabbed my helmet and bike keys off the hall table and rushed out to the garage yelling goodbye to my dad before jumping on and pulled my helmet over my head before speeding out towards school.

I arrived at the school parking my bike into a spot before getting off and walked in heading for my locker but was distracted as I recalled my dream this morning and couldn't believe my subconscious actually put me through that and it distracted me most of the day until I was getting ready to leave and I was so engrossed in the memory that I suddenly bumped straight into someone.

"Oh sorry" I apologized then looked up and saw Scott but he looked pale as a ghost. "Scott are you okay?" he shook his head.

"It was him" he muttered and I looked around confused.

"Him who?" I asked turning back to him.

"Allison's dad was the one who shot me" my eyes widened and he saw it. "You knew?" I nodded.

"Yeah uh I can…I can explain"

"You're a hunter arent you?" he asked cutting me off.

"It's complicated but yeah…at least my father is and for the past six years he'd been training me to take over the family business" he frowned.

"Do they know about me?" he asked and I frowned shaking my head.

"I haven't said anything and I'm not going to because I know you didn't ask for this and if they find out about you Scott it wont be good for you"

"Why do you care what happens to me?"

"I don't know Scott but you can take my word for it, I'm not going to say a word so long as you stay innocent and don't hurt anybody okay" I didn't let him reply and walked off going straight home.

When I walked in my dad was already gone leaving a note and some money on the fridge for me to grab some dinner, I sighed because this was the worst part about being a hunters daughter the loneliness that I felt when my father never seemed to care.

I rolled my eyes pushing that feeling down then went upstairs and changed into a blue sports bra, black yoga pants then pulled on my sneakers before I grabbed my iPod and my arm band then ran downstairs opening the basement door and grabbed my compound bow and quiver full of arrows slinging it over my shoulder then grabbed my leg band for my dagger and attached it to my left thigh sliding my dagger into the sheath.

I went back upstairs then locked the door behind me before running into the forest behind our house and went in a fair distance before grabbing an arrow out of the quiver, I pulled the string back smiling at the feeling of shooting out in the wilderness again since living in Seattle didn't give me much of the chance of shooting out of a shooting range and there is nothing like shooting with no distractions of other people, out here it was just me and the trees.

I let the arrow fly and it imbedded into the tree I'd been aiming at, I let off a few more before I heard the leaves and underbrush crunching under someone's foot, I grabbed another arrow and set it onto the arrow rest ready to fire.

"Whose there?" I asked looking around then saw a flash of black hair and green eyes, I glared as he walked into view. "What do you want?"

"I saw you come in here" he replied leaning against the tree I'd been shooting at.

"Your following me?" I asked tightening my grip on the bowstring.

"I was merely passing by your house and saw you leave, it's not safe out here and thought you might need assistance"

"Well I don't" I replied letting go of the bowstring and watched the arrow fly hitting the tree just beside his head and he looked at it amused.

"You missed again" I smirked lowering the bow.

"I never miss" I grabbed another arrow but this was my last one and I didn't like being defenseless so I held off. "What do you want with me Derek?" he stepped forward so I stepped back and raised the bow pointing my arrow. "Don't!" I warned.

"You don't want to shoot me" he stepped closer.

"Don't Derek I mean it when I say I never miss especially with an arrow" he shook his head smiling.

"Then shoot me" I frowned and loosened my grip because I really didn't want to shoot him. "See you won't shoot me and I can tell you why" I frowned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked gripping the bowstring again but I knew what he said was true, I didn't want to shoot him and it was as if some part of me couldn't.

"What did you feel when we kissed Skye?" I shook my head.

"Nothing" I lied feeling my heart skip a beat as he walked closer.

"You're just lying to yourself so until you come to terms with it then I'm not going to tell you" I frowned raising my bow.

"Tell me or so help me I'll shoot you right between those blue eyes of yours" he frowned. "Yeah I know what they mean" I smirked at him pulling back the bowstring.

"You're not ready to hear it Skye"

"I'll be the judge of what I'm ready to hear yet, now tell me" he smirked and was so close now that the arrow head was pressed against his chest right above his heart.

"What's daddy told you about werewolves?" I glared at him.

"Enough to know that you all eventually become killers, like you" his smile dropped and I swear I actually saw a brief flash of sadness pass through his eyes but he quickly hid it with a growl.

"You don't know a thing about me"

"Then enlighten me?" I asked surprising myself especially when my hands started lowering the bow.

"Why do you care?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't know okay" I yelled frustrated by this guy. "Now are you going to tell me why the hell you of all people have gotten underneath my skin"

"Does this mean your going to trust me?" I scoffed.

"Trust you?" he frowned and it made me regret what I'd said. "We can work towards it so long as my dad never finds out because I'd be grounded for the rest of my life" he nodded then nodded towards the bow I was still holding.

"Want to disarm yourself so you don't get those hunter urges" I found myself smiling at that.

"As long as you don't get those werewolf urges to rip into human flesh" he smiled and I couldn't help thinking a smile made him all that more attractive.

"I think I can manage that" he replied so I nodded and pulled the arrow off it's rest and swung it over my shoulder putting it back into my quiver before laying my bow on the ground.

"Unarmed" I smirked holding up my hands.

"The dagger?" he nodded his head to my leg where I had my dagger tied to my leg.

"Yeah I'll never lose the dagger but I swear it will not come out" he nodded accepting that.

"Ok now" he stepped closer and it took everything in me not to step back. "Are you going to be honest with yourself" I frowned confused by what he meant.

"What are you-" he cut off my question pressing his lips to mine and when my hand went towards my dagger startled by his move he quickly grabbed it putting my arms around his shoulders and it took only a second until I realized what he was trying to accomplish so I stepped back. "NO!" I shouted.

"You figured it out"

"I am not your mate Derek!" I knew about born werewolves apparently having mates out there in the world and only a few were lucky enough to find them but in no friggin way was I mated to a werewolf. "There is no way, I'm a hunter you're a werewolf"

"You're not a hunter Skye" I growled and grabbed my dagger out of it's sheath holding it up to his chest.

"Yes I am and there is no way I'm dishonoring my family name so that some delusional werewolf can make me believe that I'm the one he'd destined to be with, stay the hell away from me" I grabbed my bow and glared at him before I left without looking back.

I walked out of the trees back through our backyard and jumped when I saw my dad standing on the back-porch arms crossed and staring at me as I approached with a hard glare, I mentally chided myself for being this stupid and really hoped he hadn't seen me talking to Derek.

"What did we talk about Skyler?"

"I know but you haven't set up a place I could practice yet and I really needed the time to clear my head" he shook his head.

"I don't care Skye, I told you I didn't want you out in the forest because the whole werewolf situation is even more complicated than we originally thought" I frowned as we walked inside and I laid my bow down on the kitchen bench to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge and sculled down half of it.

"Why, what's going on?" I asked turning back to him even though I already knew what was going on but wasn't about to tell him.

"We think this Alpha turned someone, we encountered two Beta's out in the woods on the full moon so you need to be careful since one of these Beta's could very much go to your school" I nodded and kept an impassive look on my face. "Keep an eye out but don't go looking for trouble, remember your school life comes before hunting" I sighed nodding my head.

When I walked into school the next morning the first thing I did was look for Scott because I had to tell him he needed to be extra careful but found his annoying friend Stiles first so I walked up to him.

"Hey where's Scott?" he jumped started by my sudden appearance behind him.

"Uh talking to Coach trying to get out of the lacrosse game this weekend" I nodded my head because that actually was a good idea considering how dangerous it was for him to be playing.

"You need to tell him he has to be careful"

"What is it with you and Derek?" he asked confusing me.

"What are you talking about?"

"First Derek threatens him last night and now you, he didn't ask for this you know"

"Yeah I know what's going on but I'm not with Derek, just trust me the Argents know there's a second Beta now and if Scott's not careful he's gonna get caught and trust me you don't want that to happen" I replied then walked away heading to my own locker but stopped when I saw Allison talking to Scott so I stopped and tried to listen in.

"…uh I'm never busy for you" Scott replied to something and I frowned because this wasn't going to end well for either Scott or Allison if they kept pursuing this thing they had going on.

"I like the sound of that" Ally replied smiling at him. "I have to run to French class but I wanted you to know that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow"

"You are?" Scott asked shocked.

"And we're all going out tomorrow night, you, me, Lydia, Jackson, it's gonna be great, I'm gonna get Skyler to come so tell Stiles to come too, uh save me a seat at lunch, I gotta go" she walked off and I frowned shaking my head.

"Oh god" he muttered to himself just as the bell rang and he walked off.

I went to my locker watching Allison down the hall but when I saw her grab the jacket that she'd been wearing to the party Friday out of her locker I frowned as there was only one person who would have brought that back, I turned my head and saw blue eyes peek out behind some lockers.

"You hurt a hair on her head and I will kill you" I whispered then closed my own locker with a loud bang and went over to Allison. "We're gonna be late to class Allison" she nodded putting the jacket back into her locker before grabbing her books and we walked to class together.

I was walking down the hall after class when I saw Stiles grab Scott dragging him over to the stairwell and it peeked my interest so I walked closer so that I could hear what they we're going on about now.

"Curfew because of the body" Scott replied to Stiles and I momentarily thought about Derek who had to be grieving underneath all that anger for his sister but I quickly pushed down the sudden remorse for him.

"Unbelievable, my dads out looking for a rabid animal while the jerkoff who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants" I rolled my eyes at Stiles.

"You can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek" Scott argued.

"I can do something" Stiles replied so I smiled and walked up.

"Like what Stiles?" he jumped but Scott didn't looked surprised and probably knew I'd been listening to them.

"Like find the other half of the body" Stiles replied then walked off.

"Yeah that's a death wish" I muttered then walked off myself walking towards Allison, Lydia and some guy Lydia was currently introducing Allison to.

"This is Allison and this is Skye" Lydia said seeing me walking up.

"Hi" Ally and I whispered nervously at the same time since I wasn't a fan of the spotlight.

"Nice to meet you" the guy replied holding out his hand and we both shook it quickly.

"Their the new girls, they both just moved here"

"Oh how do you like it?" they guy asked us but I was watching Scott who was walking towards us.

"I like it, it was nice meeting you, see you soon I'll be at the game" Allison replied as Lydia dragged the guy away smirking at Scott so I knew there was something more to that just then.

"So, Lydia's introducing you to everyone?" Scott asked looking at Allison.

"She's being so unbelievably nice to me" Allison replied smiling.

"I wonder why?" Scott asked.

"Maybe she gets how being the new girl can suck, right Skye" I nodded my approval.

"No doubt about that" I laughed but then saw Scott looked down at the jacket in Allison's hand.

"Where did you get that?"

"My jacket?" Allison asked him. "It was in my locker, I think Lydia brought it back from the party, she has my combination-"

"Did she say she brought it back or did someone give her the jacket?" I knew where Scott's head was at with the mysterious reappearance of Allison's jacket.

"Like who?" Allison asked him confused.

"Like Derek" Scott replied looking at me and I tried to remain neutral but my eyes must have given me away.

"Your friend?" Allison asked him.

"He's not my friend" Scott protested. "How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?" I frowned recalling that and it made even my blood boil.

"Mmm not much at all" Allison replied and I could tell she was getting weirded out about this whole conversation.

"What did you say?" Scott asked again getting very persistent and angry by the looks of it.

"I gotta get to class" Allison replied and even I could tell she was thinking Scott was off his meds insane, she looked to me for support.

"Allison!" Scott yelled but I'd grabbed Allison's hand and led her away throwing a look towards Scott over my shoulder seeing him seething in anger and rolled my eyes watching him race out of school and knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Uh Ally I forgot my books I'll catch up" she nodded and I waited half a second watching her go before I took off outside just in time to see Scott taking off on his push bike. "Damn idiots gonna get himself killed" I ran over to my motorbike and jumped on giving him a chase.

I followed him all the way into the preserve angry that my bike was getting dirty and surprised at how fast he was on a bloody push bike but I knew had to stop him otherwise he's just gonna anger the one person who might actually be able to help him get control of his werewolf side and before he did something he'd never get back, I pulled up beside him when he stopped outside a huge charred house and started yelling out Derek's name and walking towards it.

"Scott stop, this is insane" he ignored me and looked over to a mound of freshly dug up soil but then turned back and even I jumped when Derek was suddenly standing on the porch looking at us and I took a second to stare at his apparel, he was in dark jeans, dirty grey top that accented his muscles perfectly and left me imagining the rest of his body underneath those clothes but I quickly shook those thoughts away.

"Stay away from her!" Scott yelled towards him as he stared walking towards us jumping off the porch. "She doesn't know anything"

"Yeah what if she does" Derek asked.

"She doesn't" I growled out at him with my own anger.

"You think your little buddy Stiles can just google 'werewolves' and suddenly you've got all the answers, is that it?" Derek replied without even glancing at me or acknowledging my reply. "You don't get it yet Scott but I'm looking out for you, think about what could happen, your out on the field, the aggression takes over and then you shift in front of everyone" Derek bent down grabbing Scott's lacrosse stick. "Your mom, all your friends and when they see you" Derek clawed through the net on the stick with his claws. "Everything falls apart" he threw the stick in the air, Scott and I both followed it with our eyes before Scott caught it and by the time we looked back towards him Derek was gone.

"He's right Scott" I added when Scott turned to me. "You can't risk it" he shook his head then left without a word. "God why am I even bothering protecting you" I whispered to nobody.

"Why are you?" I jumped and screamed turning back to see Derek behind me again.

"God do not do that!" he stared at me emotionless and we just stared at each other until I finally broke. "Ok I'm just gonna go" I walked backwards towards my bike but felt my foot suddenly catch on a root and started going backwards but Derek quickly moved and grabbed my waist steading me. "Uh thanks" I stepped out of his grasp. "Bye" I ran over to my bike and jumped on then peeled down the dirt path, away from the sudden feeling of wanting to kiss him again.

I had a feeling Scott wasn't going to give up playing Saturday so I decided to follow him all day and at first it was boring since he just went home and I was stuck sitting outside his house watching him fix his lacrosse stick from his bedroom window but then Stiles pulled up and ran into like he was on a mission which intrigued me.

They both then came out getting into Stiles' crappy jeep so I pulled my helmet on and continued to tail Scott but when they pulled into the hospital it confused the hell out of me until that is they started driving again heading towards the preserve and I caught onto their idiot plan especially when I watched them start digging up the spot Scott had seen today, I walked towards them quietly.

"You guys are idiots" I spoke up behind them and they screamed jumping.

"Skyler?" Stiles asked but Scott glared up at me.

"Have you been following me?"

"Yeah" I scoffed rolling my eyes. "What are you hoping by doing this?" I asked when they went back to digging.

"Prove Derek killed the girl, Scott thinks the other half of the body is here" I frowned down at them.

"And what if it is, your just gonna call your father and he'll arrest Derek"

"Well yeah" Stiles replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You two haven't thought this through, especially you Scott" he refused to even look at me and continued digging. "Derek is the only one who can help you and believe me he didn't kill this girl" they ignored me so I rolled my eyes than sat down and started playing a game on my phone.

"This is taking way too long" Scott suddenly spoke up and I looked to see they we're at least three foot down.

"Just keep going" Stiles replied.

"What if he comes back?" Scott argued.

"Then we get the hell out of here"

"What if he catches us?" Scott asked him.

"I have a plan for that" Stiles replied and I raised an eyebrow towards him.

"Which is?" I asked smirking.

"Scott runs one way, I run the other, whoever he catches first too bad" I burst out laughing at the look on Scott's face.

"I hate that plan!" Scott exclaimed but then Stiles hit something.

"Alright stop, stop, stop" I stood up intrigued now but already knew what we we're likely to find and didn't agree with this at all since Derek buried her here as a way of putting her to rest and now we we're just disturbing a gravesite, they threw their shovels out of the hole then bent down and started untying the bag.

"Hurry!" Scott exclaimed.

"I'm trying, did he have to tie the thing in like 900 knots" Stiles argued.

"I'll do it" Scott pushed his fingers away and untied the bag himself then they opened it and laying there was the head of a black wolf and we all screamed.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles screamed as they jumped out of the hole.

"It's a wolf" Scott replied stating the obvious.

"Yeah we can see that dumbass" I spat angrily trying to calm my now erratic heartbeat down.

"I thought you said you smelled blood?" Stiles asked him. "As in human blood"

"I told you something was different" Scott argued.

"This doesn't make any sense" Stiles replied shaking his head as I looked around.

"We gotta get out of here" I spoke up.

"Okay help us cover this up"

"No bloody way in hell you dug it up, you cover it up" I argued turning and started walking back to my bike.

"Do you see that flower?" I heard Stiles ask so I turned around and saw he was pointing to a purple flower sticking out of the ground.

"What about it?" Scott asked.

"It's wolfsbane" I said walking towards them again.

"What's that?" Scott asked me and I rolled my eyes because he seriously had no clue.

"Haven't you ever seen _The Wolf Man_?" Stiles asked him and I chuckled shaking my head.

"No" Scott replied.

" _Lon Chaney Jr, Claude Rains_?" Stiles continued to rant off werewolf movies yet Scott continued to shake his head. "The original classic werewolf movie?"

"No what?" Scott snapped and I laughed.

"You are so unprepared for this" Stiles replied then got up and went over to the flower pulling it up and there was a rope attached which he started to follow pulling it up at the same time and he continued around in a spiral around us.

I was watching him with confusion as I didn't know what the hell this meant, a rope with wolfsbane imbedded in it buried in a circle as I hadn't heard about it from my dad and that usually meant he didn't know either since there wasn't much he hasn't told me about werewolves.

"Guys" Scott spoke up making me look up at him but he was staring down into the grave, we walked back over to him and looked down.

"Oh!" Stiles exclaimed quietly because now instead of a wolf there was a girl staring straight up at us. "I gotta call my dad"

"No!" I exclaimed and they looked up surprised. "Derek didn't do this okay" I kept my eyes away from the grave.

"How do you know?" Stiles asked me.

"I just do" they shook their heads.

"Whatever I'm calling my dad" Stiles insisted and walked away calling his dad with Scott not far behind him and I closed my eyes sighing.

"Sorry Derek" I mumbled to myself then walked over to my bike getting on and sped away leaving the two idiots on their own with this one.

I was up all night conflicted thinking about letting Derek get arrested for something he didn't do or I could warn him what the two idiots did and get him out of town but I had no idea why the hell I cared which is why it took me all night to come to a conclusion and I didn't feel it was fair Derek suffered because Scott and Stiles we're blind so I ran out getting onto my bike and sped to the Hale house but by the time I reached it I was already too late and saw Derek was getting led out in handcuffs.

"Oh no" I knew the Argents listened in on police radio's and would now know Derek is in Beacon Hills, those two idiots just announced him being here to us hunters, I saw Scott standing near Stiles' crappy jeep and was filled with anger so I walked up and pushed him into the hood. "You have no idea what you just did"

"What the hell?"

"You just announced him being here to the Argents and my dad!" I yelled quietly.

"Why do you care, arent you a hunter" I glared at him but he made sense, why did I care.

"He was trying to help you Scott, you have no idea how dangerous you're going to be if you try and play tonight and now no one will be there to help you"

"I don't need help" he spat back in my face.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that because when you kill someone and we start hunting you because of it there will be no one there to help and you don't want to be on a hunter firing line" I shoved him into the jeep again then walked off before someone my dad knew saw me and told him I was here.

I walked inside with a huff throwing down my helmet and bike keys on the hall table then walked down into the basement and grabbed my Glock 43 checking the clip and saw it was unloaded so I filled it with standard bullets then grabbed my shoulder holster before going upstairs to change.

I pulled on some black jeans, changed my bra then pulled on a red flannel shirt buttoning it up before I clipped my holster on and slipped the gun into it's compartment then pulled on my leather jacket which hid it from view, I pulled on my combat boots and slipped my dagger down into the safety compartment I'd sewn into the inside then pulled a beanie over my head since tonight was going to be cold.

I went back downstairs getting ready to leave since I was going to the game to watch Scott even though it was the last place I wanted to be right now I knew without a doubt that he was stupid enough to play and it wasn't going to end well.

"Skye is that you?" I jumped startled by my dad's voice flowing up from the basement and I wondered to myself when he'd gotten home.

"Yeah dad" I walked down the stairs and saw him at the bench loading up a riffle with bullets.

"Where's your Glock?" he pointed to the wall where my Glock usually sat, I sighed and moved my jacket out of the way. "So your heard about that Hale boy being back in town" I nodded.

"I was down here earlier cleaning up the guns and listening to the police scanner" I wasn't something I haven't done before so he easily believed me. "I'm going to the lacrosse game since Allison is going and asked me to go and thought I'd better be armed just in case" he nodded with a smile.

"Just like I trained you to be" I nodded. "Don't stay out too late and keep in public at all times okay"

"Yeah dad I know the drill and I'm armed if something happens" he nodded then let me go so I walked upstairs and grabbed a quick bite to eat before I left riding over Allison's place to see if she wanted to go together but I pulled up into the driveway at the same time Mr Argent did and barely stopped behind him as he suddenly hit the brakes.

I jumped off my bike and ran over as Mr Argent got out of his car and we saw Scott roll to the ground which made me panic slightly and ran over to check him over as he kept his head down.

"Scott?" I asked flipping him over and forced back the sigh of relief when I saw he wasn't currently shifted.

"Dad?" I looked up seeing Allison running towards us. "Dad, what the hell are you doing?"

"H…he came out of nowhere Allison" Mr Argent replied as Allison crouched down beside Scott.

"Are you trying to kill him?" Allison asked and I looked up slightly confused by that.

"Oh no, of course not, he just…" Mr Argent said looking shocked. "He just ran out onto the driveway" Scott was looking back and forth between them.

"I…I'm sorry" Scott apologized sitting up a little. "It's my fault, I'm sorry" I rolled my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked him in a soft nurse like voice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I swear" Scott replied smiling up at her. "Sorry I hit your car" he apologized again looking at Mr Argent then turned back to Allison. "I was just coming to say hi" I rolled my eyes as I stepped back but knew the real reason, he'd been out of control and his wolf brought him here on instinct which could have gotten Allison hurt or him for that matter if any of the Argents saw him.

"You sure you're okay?" Mr Argent asked after I noticed him staring at their exchange.

"Yeah" Scott replied as we all helped him stand. "Yeah completely"

"Maybe look both ways next time Scott" I cut in and he looked at me nodding his head as Mr Argent and Allison laughed at my not so joke but they didn't know that.

"I should go" Scott spoke up looking at Allison again. "I've got a lacrosse game to get to" I frowned shaking my head at his idiocy. "You're still coming right?" he asked Allison.

"Of course I'm coming" she replied leaning in closer.

"We both are" Mr Argent added and I shook my head behind him looking up at the sky asking god why as Scott and Allison both looked taken aback by this while I wasn't and hoped I was wrong in thinking Argent might be a tad suspicious of Scott since usually when you get hit by a car your injured yet Scott was 100% okay. "I'll drive" Scott nodded.

"Uh I'll follow" I muttered then walked over to my bike and hopped on then followed them to the school heading to the stands with Allison and her father.

* * *

 **Stiles' POV**

I walked into the locker room and was relieved when I found Scott sitting there tightening his pads and sighed in relief because I was worried Skyler might have tracked him down since I saw them fighting at Derek's before I'd gotten into the cop car to talk to said werewolf, he turned and looked up seeing me behind me.

"Are you going to try and convince me not to play?" he asked.

"I just hope you know what you're doing" I replied

"If I don't play I lose first line and Allison" he replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Allison's not going anywhere and it's one game that you really don't need to play" he turned to me.

"I wanna play!" he exclaimed. "I wanna to be on the team and I wanna go out with Allison, I want a semi-freaking-normal life" I frowned looking at him. "Do you get that?" I sighed nodding my head once at him.

"I get it" I replied then sat down beside him sighing again. "Just try not to worry too much while you're out there okay or get too angry"

"I got it" he nodded.

"Or stressed" I added.

"Yeah I got it" he repeated.

"Don't think about Allison being in the stands or that her father is trying to kill you or that Derek's trying to kill you or the girl he killed or that you might kill someone, if a hunter aka Skyler doesn't kill you first " he looked over at me. "I'm sorry, I'll stop" I sighed. "Good luck"

* * *

 **Skyler's POV**

I sat down in the stands with Allison and her father watching the two idiots walk out onto the field and sit down on the benches, I knew tonight was not going to go over well, I saw Lydia grab the front of Scott's jersey and pulled him towards her to talk to him and frowned because I really didn't like Lydia she seemed like such a vain bitch, I knew Allison thought of her as a friend so I was putting up with her especially when she walked up and sat with us holding posters for Jackson as I forced a smile.

The game began and the team began running around the field passing the ball, dodging the opposite team and scoring goals but no one was throwing the ball to Scott, then the ball was just lying on the field so Scott went after it but so did Jackson and he knocked Scott to the ground making me wince before Jackson picked up the ball and scored a goal.

I glared at Jackson because I knew what he was doing, he was making sure Scott never got the ball to get back at him for what happened at practice the other day given I'd heard Scott and Jackson rammed into each other which caused Jackson to get hurt and Stiles dragged Scott off the field which meant he started to shift and if Jackson continued to make sure he didn't get the ball tonight then Scott as just going to get angry and lose control again.

When Jackson scored the Beacon Hills crowd erupted in cheers standing up, I stood up with Lydia and Allison pretending to happy but wasn't because this was going to get dangerous pretty soon and I didn't have a clue how to help without throwing myself under the bus especially with Argent here.

"Help me, yeah" Lydia said to me and Allison, we nodded and she grabbed a sign and we held it up without even knowing what it said but I guessed it was something for Jackson because when Scott turned to us he glared at it and I mentally cursed.

Everyone got in position for another play but as a referee walked back onto the field and passed Scott I noticed he was hunched over and breathing so heavily that there was a constant blast of air coming from his mask and I started bouncing my knee nervously as I turned my head just slightly to look at Mr Argent as he spoke.

"Which one is Scott again?" he asked leaning closer to Allison.

"Number 11" Lydia replied for Allison. "Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game" I frowned shaking my head at the venom in her words.

"I hope he's okay" Allison said and I smiled a little bit at that.

"I hope we're okay" Lydia replied looking up at the scoreboard which read 3-5, home losing. "We need to win this" she held up another sign. "Allison, Skye" I looked up as did Allison. "Little help here" we sighed then stood up and helped her hold the stupid poster up which Scott saw and I swear I saw his eyes were glowing and inwardly cursed.

The referee blew the whistle and the other team got the ball, sending it flying through the air, Scott made his move jumping and stepped on another other players helmet then caught the ball before landing then he took off down the field, dodging all the opposing players effortlessly and scored a goal making the crowd go crazy, all except Lydia which made me smile and cheer despite how reckless that was.

Coach began yelling at the players to 'pass to McCall' which clearly made Jackson even more upset as another play began and the other team had received the ball again but the player with the ball suddenly stopped in his tracks as he looked at Scott then quickly passed it to him, I shook my head in my hands because Scott was being reckless and I knew this was getting dangerous now because he was losing control.

Scott continued down the field dodging more players and threw the ball so hard it went straight through the goalie's stick before it flew into the goal which tied the game making everyone in the stands and our team cheer loudly, I turned to Mr Argent seeing him smiling.

The team got back into position and when the whistle went off, Scott received the ball again then ran towards the net but stopped and began frantically looking around which only meant one thing he had transformed completely and his control was slipping.

'Oh no, no, no' I said in my mind as I watched completely helpless to do anything, I stood up in anticipation waiting to see what Scott would do as the timer clicked down.

"You can do it Scott" I heard Ally whisper making me turn and saw her father had done the same before I turned back to the field because Scott finally threw the ball and scored a goal which won the game and I couldn't help the cheer that escaped as I jumped up and down on the spot.

He did it, oh my god he actually did it without losing complete control, everyone raced onto the field yelling and cheering for our team but I sat and breathed out a sigh in relief until I looked up and saw Scott racing off the field towards the locker room with Allison on his tail and her father looking a little suspicious which filled me with fear.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I heard Stiles say making me look down to the bottom of the stands to see his dad on the phone and what I overheard made me smile just a little, Derek had been let out of jail because the coroners examined both halves of Laura's body and determined killer to be animal not human and because Derek was 'human' they let him out, Stiles raced off towards the locker room while everyone started to leave and I leaned back relaxing just a bit because I couldn't believe tonight actually happened and Scott had gotten through it.

I stood up and went to leave but I saw Jackson in the middle of the field and he picked something up looking it closely and I saw it was a lacrosse glove but then he looked up and I followed his gaze seeing Derek standing there with his hands in his pockets before he turned away and walked towards the forest so I quickly ducked out of the way before Jackson saw me and followed after Derek.

"Derek?" I whispered quietly.

"What?" I turned and saw him behind me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him but knew how stupid that was.

"Okay?" I shook my head.

"Sorry of course you're not okay, I tried to talk them out of it but they refused to listen to me" he nodded.

"Anything else?" I frowned shaking my head then heard him sigh. "I saw you at the house yelling at Scott" I smiled looking up at him. "Thank you for trying to help but you don't need to, I don't want you getting into trouble by covering up werewolf stuff"

"I'm not and I'm doing it because I want to, Scott's not the bad guy and I know if my father or the Argents found out about him he'll be used to find the Alpha and I don't want that to happen"

"You're not like any hunter I've ever met" I smiled and laughed.

"I follow the code to what I believe it means" he frowned. "And the code states that we hunt those who hunt us and you and Scott are not hunting me so I don't see why you have to be in danger because of me so I won't tell my dad anything" he nodded but I could tell that statement still stung. "Anyway I should go before it gets too late and my dad kills me" he nodded.

"I'll see you around then" I nodded then left heading over to my bike and rode home then went straight up to my room and fell backwards on my bed with a small smile on my lips because Derek was growing on me and he didn't seem so bad.

* * *

 **A/N: What'ca guys think so far?, please review.**


	3. Ep 3 - Pack Mentality

**Skye's POV**

I parked my bike in the school carpark, kicked out the stand then pulled my helmet off shaking out my long dark curls then frowned looking over at the bus that I'd seen driving in, the back door had been nearly ripped off its hinges and covered in blood and just about every police officer was surrounding it cataloging the evidence, I put my helmet onto the seat after jumping off and removed my black fingerless gloves seeing Scott and Stiles walking into the school so I quickly grabbed my helmet hanging it on my arm as I quickly ran to catch up with them.

"So you killed her?" I heard Stiles ask Scott.

"What?" I asked confused and they turned to me surprised I'd snuck up on them.

"I had a dream that I killed Allison" Scott replied then looked back at Stiles. "And I don't know, I just woke up and I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe, I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before"

"Really, I have, it usually ends a little differently" Stiles replied.

"Eww gross Stiles" I scoffed scrunching up my face in disgust.

"A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real and B, never give us that much detail about you in bed again" Scott replied.

"I second that thanks" just the thought alone was enough to make me gag.

"Noted, let me take a guess here-"

"No, I know you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out" Scott said cutting Stiles off and I glared at him for saying that.

"No, of course not" Stile's said then paused "Yeah, that's totally it"

"Wow you're a great friend Stiles" I replied then turned back to Scott. "I however am not really your friend so I can tell you that if you did or do anything to hurt Allison ever I will shoot your nuts right off okay" they both stared at me shocked as I smirked.

"That's nice Skyler" Stiles scoffed then turned to Scott. "Hey, come on its gonna be fine, alright?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Personally I think your handling this pretty freaking amazingly, you know it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take"

"Yeah not a class but maybe a teacher" Scott replied and even I was shocked that Scott now seemed to want Derek's help.

"Who Derek?" Stiles asked then slapped Scott upside the head. "You forget the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"That was your own dumb faults I tried to talk you two idiots out of it-"

"Yeah I know!" Scott exclaimed cutting me off. "But chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real" my head snapped up when he said bus.

"How real?" Stiles asked him.

"Like it actually happened" Scott replied as I glared at him.

"Wait what?" I asked them and they looked up at me confused but before I could tell them about the bus outside they walked out and saw it for themselves.

"I think it did" Stiles mumbled turning to look at Scott as I glared at him.

"If you hurt her I'm going to kill you" I turned and ran back into school with Scott not far behind me as we looked for Allison while I panicked since if anything happened to her it was going to be my fault and her dad is going to kill me because it's my job to watch after her while we we're at school and I should be convincing her not to pursue a relationship with a freaking werewolf but I'm not and I still have no idea why.

"She's probably fine" I heard Stiles say trying to placate us.

"She's not answering my texts, Stiles" I felt myself start to hyperventilate as I was texting her myself.

"God come on Ally" I mumbled to myself.

"You know it could just be a coincidence, all right?" I looked up at Stiles with a glare. "A seriously amazing coincidence"

"Stiles just shut up and help us find her" I snapped and continued to scan the faces of students around us but Allison was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you see her?" Scott asked.

"No" I replied panicking and put my hand over my heart as it felt like it was about to beat out of my chest.

Scott turned a corner then ran into some lockers and punched one out of anger, frustration and probably a lot of fear before realizing what he did and backed away from it but he ran straight into Allison who was alive, I breathed out a huge sigh of relief as I allowed myself to calm down.

"Oh thank god" I whispered staring up at the ceiling.

 _'Attention students this is your principal, I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses, while the police work to determine what happened classes will proceed as scheduled, thank you'_ students groaned as I continued to stare at Allison in relief.

"Save me a seat at lunch?" Allison asked ruffling Scott's hair smiling.

"Yeah" Scott agreed nodding his head smiling back at her.

"Cya later Skye" I nodded then turned back to Scott when Allison was gone.

"Your damn lucky Scott" I glared at him then we turned and saw Jackson inspecting the locker Scott had punched in and I realized it must have been his.

"What are you two looking at?" he snapped at us just as the lock fell off, we shared a look then smiled and walked to class which unfortunately was chemistry since Mr Harris is my least favorite teacher at this school, I took a seat beside Scott and immediately started taking notes so Harris wouldn't start his agonizing unfair torture he liked to call modern punishment.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door" I heard Scott say making me look over to see he was looking back at Stiles who was behind us.

"Could have been animal blood" Stiles replied and I rolled my eyes returning to my work. "You know maybe you caught a rabbit or something"

"And did what?" Scott asked him.

"Ate it" Stiles replied and I couldn't help laughing quietly especially at Scott's reply.

"Raw!?" he exclaimed.

"No you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven" my laughter increased at Stiles' attempt at a joke. "I don't know you're the one that can't remember anything"

"Mr Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull the headphones out once in a while I think you, Mr McCall and Miss Venandi would benefit in a little bit of distance, yes" I raised my hands in the air because I hadn't even been talking.

"No!" Stiles protested but Harris just pointed at a seat in the front of the room for Scott and Stiles in the opposite corner in the back so at least I didn't have to move.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much" I sniggered at that one as Stiles scoffed not appreciating the joke which was kind of funny.

"Hey, I think they found something" the girl next to Scott suddenly yelled and everyone stood rushing over to the windows, I looked out and saw a guy was being wheeled into an ambulance.

"That's not a rabbit" Scott said backing up, I couldn't tell if the guy was alive or not until out of nowhere the man sat up and started screaming causing everyone to jump and I let out a shriek of surprise as I backed up next to Scott.

"This is good, this is good" Stiles said following me. "He's not dead he got up, dead guys can't do that"

"Stiles!" Scott replied looking at him. "I did that" I frowned not believing that Scott could have done that, I thought he'd be able to do this without hurting anyone.

I walked into the cafeteria at lunch in front of Scott and Stiles still hearing them arguing over the fact that Scott thinks he attacked that guy while I stayed silent since I didn't know what to believe right now, a part of me couldn't let myself think that Scott would be capable of hurting someone and yet the hunter side of my brain wanted to shoot first and ask questions later, I sighed as we grabbed our food before taking a seat at an empty table.

"But dreams aren't memories"

"Actually you can dream fragments of memories" I argued with Stiles who just glared at me as we sat down.

"Then it wasn't a dream" Scott argued with both of us. "Something happened last night and I can't remember what"

"What makes you so sure Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asked him.

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed, he was in total while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy"

"You don't know that" Stiles and I replied at the same time.

"I don't not know it!" Scott exclaimed quietly. "I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel"

"No you're not cancelling okay?" Stiles replied and I turned to glare at him because Scott had a valid point. "You can't just cancel your entire life, we'll figure it out"

"Figure what out?" Lydia asked putting her tray down next to Scott before sitting down as Stiles scoffed shocked that she sat down with them.

"Just uh homework" Scott replied.

"Yeah" Stiles agreed with a smile before leaning closer to Scott. "Why is she sitting with us?" I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the pudding off my tray and peeled back the lid then spooned some into my mouth as the rest of Lydia's clique sat down at the table including Allison who sat on the other side of Scott and in front of me.

"Get up" Jackson said walking up looking at the kid at the head of the table.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" he protested.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot" I choked a bit on my pudding at Danny's reply as Jackson pushed the guy out of the chair then sat down. "So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack, probably a cougar" I looked up at Scott watching his reaction to that.

"I heard mountain lion" Jackson replied and I rolled my eyes since they were the same thing.

"A cougar is a mountain lion" Lydia remarked. "Isn't it?" she asked after realizing she was giving away the act she put on pretending she was dumb when I knew she wasn't after only a few weeks here.

"Who cares" Jackson replied. "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's going to die anyway"

"Wow Jackson and here I thought you couldn't be any more of a jackass" I said looking up with a smirk as the table laughed and Jackson glared at me.

"Actually I just found out who it is, check it out" Stiles spoke up then played a video on his phone of the local news.

 _'The sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers did survive the attack'_ they showed a picture of the victim. _'Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition'_

"I know this guy" Scott spoke up confusing everyone.

"You do?" Allison asked him.

"Yeah when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad, he was the driver" I frowned leaning back in my seat and I let the new information sink in.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please?" Lydia asked then turned to Allison. "Like oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" Scott and Allison both turned to her. "You said you and Scott we're hanging out tomorrow night right?"

"Um, we were thinking of what we wanted to do" Allison replied clearly dejected that Lydia had just seemed to invite herself on their date.

"Well I'm not sitting at home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out then we are doing something fun"

"Hang out?" Scott asked turning to Allison who was chugging her water bottle. "Like the four of us?" I saw Stiles holding his mouth and shaking his head so I jabbed my elbow into his side. "Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?"

"Yeah I guess, sounds fun" Allison replied but I could tell it was the last thing she wanted to be doing.

"You know what else sounds fun, stabbing myself in the face with this fork" Jackson said holding up said cutlery.

"How about bowling, you love to bowl" Lydia exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah with actually competition" Jackson argued.

"How do you know were not actual competition?" Allison replied and I smiled thinking about the old times when Allison and I would bowl with her dad when he babysat me but then my dad told me about the werewolf hunting side of my family and we drifted apart. "You can bowl right?" she added turning to Scott.

"Sort of" he replied and I took that as a big fat no.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson smirked leaning forward in his seat to stare at Scott.

"Yes" Scott replied then leaned forward himself. "In fact I'm a great bowler" total lie and it made me laugh at how embarrassed he was going to be, hope Allison doesn't mind.

"You are a terrible bowler!" Stiles exclaimed as I walked behind them towards the school exit since I had the afternoon free now.

"I know, I'm such an idiot" Scott exclaimed

"God, it was like watching a car wreck" Stiles exclaimed. "I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing and then out of nowhere comes that phrase…"

"Hang out" Scott cut him off.

"You don't hang out with hot girls ok it's like death" Stiles pointed out and I was offended by that but then I wasn't exactly hanging out with them or friends with them I was just keeping my eyes on Scott. "Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend, you and Danny can start hanging out" Stiles continued and I laughed.

"How is this happening?" Scott questioned. "I either killed a guy or I didn't?"

"I don't think Danny likes me very much" Stiles interrupted and I rolled my eyes because that was so off topic and insensitive if you asked me.

"I ask Allison on a date and now we're hanging out"

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles continued to interrupt Scott.

"I make first line and the team captain wants to destroy me and now…now I'm gonna be late for work" Scott said leaving, I looked up at Stiles then shook my head.

"Your insensitive you know that right and you don't help" he gave me a look which just made me smile as I walked out and headed over to my bike frowning when I saw a note tapped the gas tank, I pulled it off then read it.

 _Hey Skye,_

 _You ready to talk about your denial yet, if you are I'm going to be out and about later so text me if you want to finally have that talk_

 _213-203-5792_

I frowned scrunching the piece of paper up knowing that it was from Derek and stuffed it into my pocket before swinging my leg over my bike pulling on my helmet before kicking the kick stand up and went home, I walked upstairs and changed into some work out gear then grabbed my iPod and my arm band putting them on then locked up and went for a run needing the work out, I ran through the forest before taking a break resting my back against a tree as I listened to the forest life around me and couldn't smile as the birds chirped and tweeted above me as I hummed along to my music.

"You shouldn't be out here alone" I jumped removing the earbuds and looked up to see Derek leaning against the tree.

"Are you following me again?" I asked standing up and reaching for my dagger but realized I'd left it on my bed. "Ah crap" I muttered looking up and saw him smiling.

"Not armed, losing your touch"

"No just a momentarily lapse of better judgement" I argued angrily. "Now answer the question, are you following me?"

"I'm merely concerned for your safety and it was justified since anything could have snuck up on you out here and you're not armed"

"I can still kick ass" I replied glaring at me. "Especially yours if you try anything buster" he smirked.

"What could you possibly do to me without your advantages?"

"I've been trained in just about every man to man combat since I was eight so try me" I raised my fists getting ready to fight.

"I'm not going to fight you Skyler"

"Why not afraid to be beaten by a girl?" he shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to fight you because I could seriously hurt you" I rolled my eyes then charged knocking him back with a swift kick to his chest. "I'm serious Skyler" I swung my fist out but he caught it. "Stop" I swung my other out but he was quick to catch that one to then he swiftly had me pinned against the tree with my hands behind my back face first into the bark. "Your dead" he smirked leaning in and I felt my heart beat faster at the close proximity.

"Okay let me go" I spat and he loosened his grip allowing me to turn around but now I was pressed with my back against the tree and my chest to his front and I looked up into his eyes feeling my heartrate increase even more as I took in his face especially his eyes.

"You ready to talk yet?" I shook my head and watched his frown creep into his features which kind of made him even more attractive just as his smile did which was rare, I looked down at his lips before lifting my gaze back to his eyes trying to force down my attraction towards him but it only grew as I stared at him.

"Derek" he sighed then stepped backwards and I was allowed to breath without inhaling his intoxicating woodsy pine smell, maybe if I gave in only once it would help me get over my little crush and would convince him too that we weren't mates. "I should go" I added looking down at my hands.

"You should" he agreed nodding but I didn't move.

"Oh fuck it" I ran up throwing myself into his arms and kissed him, he kissed back deepening it as his hands traced down my body to settle on my ass then he hoisted me up to wrap my legs around his waist crashing me back against the tree as we devoured each other's faces, I reached for his belt and started undoing it.

"Wait, wait, wait" Derek stopped my hands. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I smirked pulling the zipper down on his jeans.

"Skyler no, I'm not doing this until you admit you have feelings for me" that snapped me back to reality.

"Well I don't and I never will" I jumped down angry and stalked off.

"When are you going to stop playing me on" I turned around.

"I'm not playing you Derek, I just don't feel anything for you besides lust and that's not enough to throw my whole future away"

"You call hunting a future!" he yelled.

"Yes because it's better than getting disowned from my own family for getting involved with a werewolf" he growled and I watched his eyes start glowing. "I mean it this time Derek, stay away from me!" I turned and ran going back home forcing back the unwanted tears.

The next morning I woke up and noticed my dad hadn't been home at all so I walked downstairs in my pajamas not really giving a shit since it was the weekend but just as I started getting my cereal out there was a knock on the front door, I groaned then walked towards it and looked through the peep hole seeing Scott there which made me frown since I never gave him my address, I swung the door open and he stared at me for a few seconds before slowing scanning his eyes over what he could see from the doorway then slowly looked back at me as I grew frustrated.

"What do you want Scott?" I crossed my arms over my chest nervous now because I was just in a singlet top and no bra.

"I uh…I wanted to ask if you would come see Derek with me" I frowned and went to decline since I never wanted to see Derek again. "He might not be as hostile with you there" I scoffed thinking he'd probably be more hostile after yesterday. "Please" he added sounding like such a kicked puppy.

"Okay fine" I held the door open more. "Let me get changed then we'll go" he nodded and hesitantly looked around. "You can come in, I'm not the one who bites" he chuckled a bit.

"Is your…is your dad home?"

"No he's been out since last night so we should be safe for now and besides he doesn't know about you so just don't go all Scooby and you should be safe" he nodded then walked inside letting me close the door. "Help yourself to a drink if you want"

I went upstairs and into my bedroom quickly going over to my closet and changed into some blue jeans, a black V-neck t-shirt then pulled on my blue leather jacket and my combat boots slipping my dagger into its place before slipping my family crest necklace over my head then went back downstairs seeing Scott exactly where I left him.

"Come on Scooby" he rolled his eyes at my new favorite nickname for him as I lead him out into the garage and watched his eyes widen at the blue 2006 Chevy Corvette that never got driven since it was my bothers but he had his bike up at Berkeley so he left it with us.

"Whoa" I smiled.

"It's my brothers" he looked over at me.

"You have a brother?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah four years older than me"

"Where is he?"

"College" I shrugged then hopped onto my bike and held out the spare helmet for him.

"Your family must be loaded considering that and…this" he looked between my brother's Corvette and my Ducati which made me smile as he took the helmet.

"If you like my Ducati you'd love my brother's 2008 Kawasaki Ninja 250R" I laughed at his facial expression. "What can I say our mom spoiled us" I shrugged and felt a pang of sadness from talking about my mom and thankfully Scott didn't ask as he climbed on behind me before I drove out of the garage then closed the garage door using the remote then took off towards Derek's house which I really didn't want to be anywhere near but Scott was desperate and I did say he could trust me so…

I pulled up to a stop when I saw a cop car parked out the front of the charred Hale house with a deputy about to walk in but then his dog started going nuts barking and trying to climb out the window through a small gap and it freaked out the deputy enough that he jumped back into his car and sped off making me laugh knowing Derek had been the cause of that, we walked up the hill further now the deputy was gone and looked at the house.

"I know you can hear me" Scott said towards the house talking to Derek. "I need your help" we waited and waited but didn't get any response so I walked up further ready to kick the door down but when we walked up onto the porch Derek came out closing the door behind him. "Okay, I know I was a part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters" Scott and Derek both looked at me.

"Hey don't look at me like that!" I spat and rolled my eyes.

"I also don't know what happened to your sister" Scott continued ignoring my outburst. "But I think I did something last night, I had a dream about…someone but someone else got hurt" I noticed he'd paused before he accidently said Allison's name. "And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened"

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked finally speaking.

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asked him.

"No"

"Can you at least tell me the truth?" Scott asked Derek whose face remained impassive. "Am I going to hurt someone?"

"Yes" Derek replied still unemotional.

"Could I kill someone?" Scott asked beginning to freak out.

"Yes" Derek repeated and I rolled my eyes but at least it was the truth and he wasn't sugar coating it for Scott because it was about time he realized that he was dangerous if not trained and I know that sounded horrible but it was the truth.

"Am I going to kill someone?" Scott asked raising his voice a bit.

"Probably" Derek and I replied at the same time and he looked at me for a second before returning his gaze back to Scott as he walked over to a support beam for the porch roof and leaned against.

"Look I can show you how to control the remember, I can show you how to control the shift even on a full moon but it's not going to come for free" I frowned at Derek.

"What do you want?" Scott asked him without even looking up.

"You'll find out but for now I'm going to give you what you want, go back to the bus, go inside, see it, feel it" I quirked an eyebrow at him as that made no sense. "Let your senses, your sight, smell, touch let them remember for you"

"That's it?" Scott asked him. "Just go back"

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"I just want to know if I hurt him" Scott replied finally looking up at Derek.

"No you don't" he replied. "You want to know if you'll hurt her" he added and I frowned knowing he was talking about Allison, I looked over at Scott and touched his arm in an attempt to make him feel better but knew it wasn't going to do much good then when I looked up I'd noticed Derek was gone so I grabbed Scott's arm and led him towards my bike.

"Thankyou for helping him" I spoke back to the house before jumping on then let Scott get on behind me before taking off back towards the highway heading to Stiles' place with Scott giving me directions, I parked on the curb and let him climb off the took the spare helmet off him trying to give him a reassuring smile. "You're going to be fine Scott but hurt Allison and I'll-"

"Shoot me I know" I laughed hitting his shoulder lightly.

"Hey just out of curiosity how did you find out where I lived?" I asked him.

"I followed your scent" my eyes widened.

"Oh well…I guess I'll see you at school" he nodded so I pulled my helmet back on the secured the spare one to the seat before kicking the stand up and taking off heading back home for the night to cram in study and finish off this week homework before I crawled into bed feeling exhausted from today even though I barely did anything but before I could let myself fall asleep I heard a knock on my bedroom window confusing the crap out me considering I was on the second floor so I walked over and peeked outside seeing Scott perched on my roof.

"Scott what the hell are you doing?" I asked as I opened the window and let him in. "My dad's downstairs and if he saw you-" he stood up and it was then I noticed he was covered in blood. "Oh my god what happened to you?" I grabbed his hand and led him towards my bathroom.

"I'm sorry I didn't know where else to go" I nodded wetting a cloth in the sink.

"Shirt off now" he looked at me a little shocked but removed his shirt and I gently started cleaning out the wounds and checking them over. "You'll heal, in fact you're already starting" he nodded wincing when I dug in a little harder. "Sorry" I sighed dabbing some disinfectant onto the cloth and brushed it over the wounds hearing him wince again. "Now who did this to you?"

"Derek" he replied and I looked up shocked.

"Derek?" he nodded. "What happened?"

"The bus driver died and I thought Derek had been the reason so I went to his house and we got into a fight" I rolled my eyes cursing his idiocy again.

"Scott he's a born werewolf and can be twice as strong as you especially since you're still learning so you need to stop going after him, he's not the enemy" he nodded already knowing this.

"I know Derek told me about the Alpha" I looked up.

"He did?" he nodded again. "Then you know why it's important you stay away from us hunters then" he shook his head so I sighed. "Scott the Argents and even my dad will use you to find the Alpha because your connected to him and he'll be protective of you if he cares about his first Beta which is something we'll test out and I don't want that to happen to you" he looked up with a small smile.

"You know even though you speak about yourself as a hunter, you're not like them" I frowned shaking my head but had to admit since moving here I was starting to doubt everything I'd been told about werewolves, they weren't all bad.

"Yeah well I'm still a hunter and can't keep covering for you so you need to be more careful" he nodded then stood up grabbing his shirt but it was ruined. "Here you can have this" I went into my closet and brought back a large grey t-shirt.

"Whose is it?" he asked pulling it on.

"An ex-boyfriends so toss it if you want when you get home, I don't really care" he nodded then walked over to my window.

"Thanks Skye" I nodded.

"Just don't make a habit of this" he laughed then left leaving me alone again, I sighed and fell back into my bed shaking my head with a small smile on my face, I'd never admit it to anybody but Scott was growing on me and I'd almost consider him a friend if we weren't meant to be mortal enemies.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review, Fav/Follow.**

 **P.S - Don't not try and call the number, it's just a random fake number.**


	4. Ep 4 - Magic Bullet

**Skye's POV**

I was woken up by the sound of my dad getting up and looked at the clock which told me it was the middle of the night, I got up and walked over to my door opening it to peek out and saw him walking down the hall.

"Dad what's going on?" he looked up and saw me.

"Oh uh…nothing to worry about, Chris Argent called me and said is sister was coming into town and ran into the Alpha, I'm going to go out and see if I can track it down" I frowned because I didn't know Kate was getting involved with this hunt and frankly I didn't like it because I've never like her.

"Want me to come help?" I asked him.

"No it's okay, you have school in the morning" I frowned wanting to argue but new it would be futile. "Don't worry kiddo, I should be home before you wake up again" I nodded and let him kiss my forehead then watched him leave before I returned to bed but barely got any sleep before the sun was rising and my alarm went off.

I showered quickly then got dressed into a knee high strapless dress that was black around the bust but had a red flannel skirt flaring out around my hips and I paired it with some knee high black boots and a black leather jacket which had a skull on one side.

I went downstairs hoping my dad was back but he wasn't so I grabbed my phone and sent him a quick text to make sure he was okay and got one back.

 ** _I'm okay Skye, it's taking a little bit longer than I thought, I'll be home later – dad._**

 ** _Okay, be careful – Skye._**

This was the part I hated the most, my dad always took my brother on hunts and when dad finally started training me I thought he'd do the same and let me be the hunter he's trained me to be but unless he absolutely had no choice he refused to let me go along with him and after what happened to my mom it terrified me that one day he might not come back.

I walked into the garage and looked over at Jake's car, I was really starting to miss him because he was my best friend growing up and the only one who truly understood the life we lived being a part of this family and the grief I feel when I think about my mother.

I hopped onto my bike and pulled on my fingerless black leather gloves then pulled on my helmet and rode to school as I was now running late and ran into class just as our teacher surprised us with a pop quiz and I didn't know how I went so when we we're getting the results back I couldn't stop my knee bouncing.

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you then who did" I heard Stiles ask Scott so I looked over and rolled my eyes at him because honestly they shouldn't be discussing this around other people.

"I don't know" Scott replied without looking back at Stiles.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asked being as persistent as ever today.

"I don't know"

"Does Allison's dad know about the…"

"I DON'T KNOW" Scott yelled causing multiple heads turn.

"Will you two shut up" I whispered glaring at them just as our teacher gave us back our quizzes making me smile because I got a B+ surprisingly.

"Dude you need to study more" I looked up confused and saw Stiles was looking at Scott's test which showed a large D- in red ink, Scott threw the test down angrily against his desk. "That was a joke, Scott it's one test you're going to make it up, do you want help studying?"

"No" Scott sighed shaking his head. "I'm studying with Allison after school today"

"That's my boy" Stiles replied but I frowned not liking that at all especially now that I knew Kate was in town and that bitch was psychotic on her best days.

"We're just studying" Scott argued.

"Uh-uh, no you're not"

"I'm not?" Scott asked him confused but I knew what Stiles was insinuating so I pretended to gag and Stiles glared at me.

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you, if you go to her house and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to god I'll have you de-balled" I rolled my eyes shaking me head at him.

"Okay!" Scott exclaimed quietly. "Just stop with the questions, man"

"Done" Stiles replied holding up his hands in surrender. "No more questions, no more talk about the Alpha or Derek, especially Derek who still scares me" I sniggered and Stiles glared over at me again. "Shut up" I knew if Derek knew that then he'd try to be even scarier and that thought made me laugh even harder at him.

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

I clench my fists as I walk down the hallway trying to push back the pain in my arm as students pushed their way past me one even bumping into my sore arm and I bit back the growl that I wanted to send their way, I saw Jackson ahead at his locker so I walked up to him quickly.

"Where's Scott McCall?" I wanted to ask for Skyler as well but I know she doesn't want anyone knowing we know each other and I agreed with her because it was safer for both of us no matter how much I wanted to be around her.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked.

"Because I asked you politely and I only do that once" he smirked unamused by my threat.

"Mmm" he scoffed. "Okay tuff guy, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him?" I stared at him. "What is it, is it Dianabol, HGH?"

"Steroids?" I shake my head then try to walk around him but he steps in front of me halting my leave.

"No girl scout cookies, what the hell do you think I'm taking about?" he asked then looks me up and down. "By the way whatever it is you're selling I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise, you looked wrecked" I force back my anger towards this kid as I felt the blood dripping down my arm and falling to the floor, I clenched my fist to stop my shift and to stop the blood dripping.

"I'll find him myself" I scoffed and tried to move around him again.

"No we're not done here" Jackson grabbed my shoulder but I spun and pushed him up against the locker slamming his face into it but I noticed my claws had come out and cut into the back of his neck.

I quickly pulled them out and walked away as fast as I can needing to find one of the pair of idiots although not Skyler, she can't see me like this, I don't want to hurt her because I can't control myself and don't want her getting involved.

I leaned against a wall holding my injured arm as I tried to focus on the sounds around me trying to find either one of the idiots and found the voice of Scott's girlfriend talking to the Lydia girl about Scott coming over and about covering up.

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do Ally" I stopped knowing that voice, Skye.

* * *

 **Skyler's POV**

"Just studying never ends with just studying, it's like getting in a hot tub" I heard Lydia say to Allison as I walked around the corner and I raised an eyebrow not understanding what a hot tub had to do with studying. "Someone eventually cops a feel" I watched Allison blush.

"So what are you saying?" Allison asked her but I was slowly getting what Lydia was saying.

"I'm just saying, you know make sure he covers up" I laughed at the look on Allison's face. "Hello Snow White I'm talking about a condom" Lydia added tapping Allison's arm.

"Are you kidding!" Allison chuckled. "After one date?"

"Don't be a total prude, give him a little taste" I rolled my eyes at Lydia because seriously Allison should not be jumping into bed with Scott especially Scott.

"Well, I mean how much is a little taste?" Allison asked her nervously and looked to me but I shrugged as I hadn't any experience in this department either, the hunter life didn't leave much for teenage romance.

"Oh god you really like him, don't you?" Lydia asked her sounding shocked and I'll admit I was to.

"Well he's just different" I fought back the scoff. "When I first moved here I had a plan, no boyfriends till college, I just move too much but then I met him and he was different" I nodded understanding that feeling. "I don't know, I can't explain it" I smiled at Allison.

"I can, it's your brain flooding with phenylethylamine" Lydia replied and both Ally and I looked at her confused.

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do Ally" I cut in quickly then walked away letting Lydia talk about how much a little taste is.

I walked away still smiling to myself as the bell rang signalling the end of school but when I looked down the hall I saw Derek standing at the end of some lockers grunting in pain as he was right below the bell as it rang.

"Derek?" I ran over to him and he looked up shocked. "What's wrong?" I noticed how pale he looked so I did a sweep over his body and saw blood dripping down his hand to the ground. "Your bleeding!"

"I was shot" my eyes widened in shock. "I need to find Scott" he started walking towards the car park so I quickly followed him.

"Wait you can't just run around…Derek!" he wasn't listening to a word I said so I followed him just as he ran out in front of Stiles' jeep forcing him to hit the breaks to avoid hitting Derek. "Oh for the love of…" I yelled as Derek fell backwards collapsing. "Derek?" I skidded to the ground beside him with Scott and Stiles right behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked him.

"I was shot" Derek replied breathing heavily.

"He's not looking so good, guys" I rolled my eyes at Stiles for once again pointing out the obvious.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked him.

"I can't" Derek replied grunting in pain. "It was a different kind of bullet"

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked excitedly.

"No you idiot" I replied glaring up at him then turned to Derek worriedly. "It's wolfsbane" I added and Derek nodded his head.

"Wait, wait…that's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours" Scott suddenly said talking to himself.

"What…who…who said 48 hours?" Derek asked him.

"Kate" I said knowing she was the stupid bitch who'd shot at Derek and the reason my dad had to rush out last night, Derek looked up at me shocked but then winced grunting as his eyes started flashing between his electric blue werewolf eyes and his normal forest green.

"What are you doing stop that!" Scott exclaimed quietly.

"He can't idiot, help me get him up" I grabbed an arm. "Derek get up" he nodded and helped me and Scott get him standing then led him towards Stiles' jeep putting him into the passenger seat.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used" Derek asked looking at Scott.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that, why can't you find it" Scott replied then turned to me but I shook my head.

"The argents use types of wolfsbane my father and I don't, it has to be you Scott please" he looked at me confused when I said please and even I don't know why I said it.

"Look Skye can't help and the one who shot me she's an Argent, she's with them" Derek cut in.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked looking at him.

"Because you need me" Derek replied as I ran around to Stiles' side and quickly jumped into the back before Stiles' climbed into the drivers seat.

"Fine I'll try" Scott sighed then looked to Stiles. "Hey get him out of here"

"I hate you so much for this" Stiles replied then drove off, I leaned forward in the seat resting my arms on the back on their seats and laid my chin on them watching over Derek as he held his arm in pain.

'Did you find it yet?' I saw Stiles text Scott since we had been driving for a at least twenty minutes and I could only helplessly look on as Derek started to take off his jacket but was struggling so I leaned forward and helped him then folded it for him feeling helpless.

"Try not to bleed out on my seats okay" Stiles demanded pointing to the blood soaking through Derek's long sleeved shirt "We're almost there"

"Almost where?" Derek asked still with pain clearly laced in his voice

"Your house" Stiles stated like it was obvious.

"What no, you can't take me there" he argued quickly.

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles replied.

"Not when I can't protect myself" Stiles groaned and pulled over to the curb, stopping the car.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet, are you dying?" Stiles asked Derek but remained silent which didn't help the strange feeling of worry I had over him at the moment especially because I knew if we didn't find out what type of wolfsbane was currently coursing through his blood then he was going to die and I really didn't want that to happen, Derek didn't deserve to die the Alpha did.

"Not yet" he replied looking back at me and I nodded knowing he was asking me for a confirmation.

"What do you mean not yet" Stiles asked.

"I have a last resort" Derek replied confusing even me.

"What do you mean?" Stiles exclaimed. "What last resort?" Derek lifted up his left sleeve, revealing a bloody and infected bullet wound. "Oh my god, what is that oh is that contagious, maybe you should just get out"

"Stiles!" I exclaimed angrily and hit the back of his head.

"Start the car" Derek cut in glaring at Stiles. "Now"

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay?" Stiles said making me roll my eyes at the word barking because I knew that was meant to be an attempt at a dog joke which was just not funny in this situation. "In fact I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead"

"Start the car now or I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth" Derek replied and I couldn't help the smirk, Stiles stared at him for a couple seconds before sighing and started the car starting to drive again.

"Give me your arm Derek, I might be able to stop the bleeding" I reached into my backpack and grabbed out my first aid kit then turned back to Derek who was angled my way and letting me tend to his wound so I pressed a gauze pad to the wound then tightly wrapped some bandage around it. "That should do it for now but we need to figure out what type of wolfsbane bitchface used" Derek smirked at my word choice.

We could nothing though until Scott got back to us and that was taking way too long for my liking especially when it got dark and my phone suddenly rang with my dad's ringtone going off and I panicked.

"Everybody shut up and don't speak" I said glaring at them they answered it. "Hi dad"

 _"Skye we're are you, it's getting late kiddo"_

"Uh I'm studying with a friend and forgot to call sorry"

 _"What friend?"_ I panicked and looked up at Stiles.

"Uh Stiles, he's the Sheriff's son"

 _"What kind of name is Stiles?"_ I laughed at my dad's question.

"Don't ask me, we've got a really big test coming up so I might still be a while" I replied scratching the back of my neck nervously.

 _"Alright kid but next time call me and let me know your going to be out studying with friends okay"_

"Yeah I will, don't wait up for me okay"

 _"Don't stay out too late especially with this boy"_ I groaned.

"Dad it's not like that, we're really studying" I saw Stiles look over at me with a smile so I motioned for him to zip it. "Gotta go dad, I'll see you when I get home" I hung up then groaned. "Not a word Stilinski" he laughed and I saw Derek rolling his eyes at us.

"God I'm sick of driving" Stiles suddenly exclaimed then pulled over again and grabbed his phone calling Scott. "What am I supposed to do with him?" he asked when Scott answered and put the phone on loudspeaker when I motioned for him to do so.

 _"Take him somewhere, anywhere!"_ Scott exclaimed whispering, Stiles sighed loudly.

"And by the way, he's starting to smell" I watched Derek turn and glare at Stiles angrily making me snigger because Stiles really knew how to piss off Derek.

 _"Li…like what?"_ Scott asked him.

"Like death!" Stiles exclaimed and we waited for Scott who was taking his time answering.

 _"Okay, take him to the animal clinic"_

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked him as I looked on with confusion.

 _"He's gone by now, there's a spare key in a box behind the dumpster"_ Stiles sighed in frustration looking up at Derek.

"Are you hearing where he wants me to take you?" Derek glared at him then grabbed the phone off him.

"Did you find it?" Derek asked him through a deep breath and I knew he was getting worse with every passing minute.

 _"How am I supposed to find one bullet?"_ Scott growled out angrily. _"They have a million, this house is like the friggin Walmart of guns!"_ I scoffed.

"You should see my place" I laughed but Derek turned to glare at me so I shut up.

"Look if you don't find it then I'm dead all right" Derek argued.

 _"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing"_ Scott replied.

"Then think about this, the Alpha called you out against your will he's going to do it again, next time you either kill with him or you get killed" I rolled my eyes not understanding how that made any sense. "So if you want to stay alive then you need me, find the bullet" Derek snapped then hung up.

"So where are we going?" I asked Stiles as he pulled back out onto the road.

"The animal clinic" I sighed then sat back in my seat anxiously bouncing my knees nervously thinking about my sudden concern for Derek.

I shouldn't even be here especially since I had lied to my dad and was going behind his back to help a werewolf when I was supposed to be my instinct to let them die and kill them if necessary when I could, it's what I've been training to do and yet now I was second guessing everything I'd been taught.

We pulled up at the animal clinic and climbed out, I quickly went around and helped Derek putting his arm around my shoulders while Stiles grabbed the key from the dumpster then opened up the back garage entrance so I led Derek over to some dog food bags and set him down.

"Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you two?" Stiles asked looking up from his phone, I groaned hanging my head low as I looked up at Derek with worry because he was sweating really bad now and still getting worse by the second and I knew if we didn't get a sample of the wolfsbane then Derek was going to die.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane" I replied with a sigh.

"He has to bring me the bullet" Derek added groaning in pain as he held his arm.

"Why?" Stiles asked us.

"Because he's going to die without it" I replied looking up at Stiles before I grabbed Derek's good arm and helped him stand and lean against me again before I lead him into the clinic's operating room.

Stiles flipped on the lights and Derek let go of me to remove his shirt and I froze staring at his back and let my eyes slowly wander over the rest of him taking note of the triskele tattooed on in the middle of his shoulder blades and every one of his muscles which we're in one word sexy and I had the sudden thought of wanting to lick…oh my god what the hell.

He saw me looking and smirked over at me before bending over the metal operating table in the centre of the room so I quickly shook my head and forced myself to focus back on the task at hand here instead of letting my libido get the better of me again.

"Uh I should take a look at it again" I muttered shaking off those thoughts then went over to him and unwrapped the bandage then removed the gauze pad to look over the wound which was severely infected now and the poison was almost reaching the top of his arm and wouldn't take long to reach his heart after that which would kill him.

"You know that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of" Stiles spoke up standing on the other side of the table staring down at the wound on Derek's arm.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me" Derek replied then walked over to the cabinets and started looking through them.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked him sarcastically.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time...last resort"

"Which is?" I asked him then watched as he turned around holding up a surgical saw.

"You're going to cut off my arm" I stared at him trying to see if he was kidding but the look in his gorgeous green eyes told me he wasn't.

"No!" I exclaimed watching him frown. "No freaking way Derek, neither of us is going to cut off your arm" he walked over to the table and put the saw down then slid it towards Stiles.

"You cut my arm off" Stiles grabbed it then held down trigger and it revved to life.

"Oh my god, what if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked him looking five shades whiter.

"It'll heal if it works" Derek replied tying something around the top of his bicep with his teeth to stop the blood flow as I could again do nothing but stare at him thinking he'd lost his bloody mind.

"Derek you can't do this"

"He can't do this, I can't do this!" Stiles exclaimed cutting me off.

"Why not?" Derek asked him pulling the tie tight with his teeth.

"Well because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone and especially the blood!" Stiles exclaimed.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked throwing his arm down on the table.

"No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" I smiled laughing quietly at Stiles' reply despite the situation we were talking about, Derek sighed loudly snapping me out of my laughter.

"Alright fine, how about this?" Derek replied glaring at Stiles. "Either you cut off my arm or I'm gonna to cut off your head"

"Okay you know, I'm so not buying your threats anymore" Stiles replied but Derek grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward. "Oh my god, okay, all right, brought, sold, totally, I'll do it, I'll do it" Stiles stuttered scared now but Derek started heaving.

"Derek what's wrong?" I reached forward but before I could touch him he bent over the side of the table and threw up some type of black goo. "Oh my god Derek!"

"Holy god, what the hell is that?" Stiles asked him.

"It's my body, it is trying to heal itself" Derek replied as I rubbed his back trying not to throw up myself.

"Well it's not doing a good job of it" Stiles gagged.

"Now" Derek replied looking up at him. "You gotta do it now" he laid his head against the cool metal table and closed his eyes.

"Look honestly, I don't think I can" Stiles argued.

"Just do it!" Derek yelled at him, I stayed where I was but closed my eyes and turned my head as I heard the saw start.

"Oh my god, okay oh my god, alright here we go" I heard Stiles say as I shook in fear that he was literally about to cut off Derek's arm.

"Stiles?" I heard Scott call out making my eyes snap open.

"Scott?" Stiles asked and Scott came in his eyes widening when he saw what we'd been about to do.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked us and I sighed in relief at the sight of him.

"Oh god Scott I've never been so happy to see you"

"And you just saved me a lifetime of nightmares" Stiles added.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked him, Scott reached into his pocket and handed Derek a bullet.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asked him as Derek held it up and stared at it.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna" Derek replied.

"Derek?" I asked since he sounded ready to pass out then I could only watch as he did collapsing back and dropped the bullet. "Derek!" I moved to catch him but he was dead weight so I laid him down on the ground as the bullet rolled into a drainage pipe so Scott went for the bullet as Stiles came over to me.

"Derek?" Stiles asked grabbing his head. "Derek come on, wake up!" I shared a look with Stiles as we both shook Derek.

"Derek please" I begged grabbing his shoulders and shook him.

"Scott what the hell are we gonna do!" Stiles yelled over at Scott who was trying to receive the bullet from the drainpipe.

"I don't know!" he yelled back. "I can't reach it"

"He's not waking up!" I screamed worriedly.

"I think he's dying, I think he's dead" Stiles added but I glared up at him.

"He's not dying!" I protested.

"Just hold on!" Scott replied cutting me off then went silent so I focused back on Derek.

"Derek come on you have to wake up, please you have to keep annoying me, you have to keep pressuring me to give in to my lust…my feelings" I begged leaning down to press my forehead against his and was falling to a whisper. "I swear if you open your eyes right now I'll let myself feel something for you, you just have to open your eyes and give me a chance" I felt a tear sliding down my cheek.

"I got it, I got it!" Scott yelled.

"Oh please don't kill me for this" I heard Stiles say then pushed me out of the way and punched Derek in the face and it surprisingly worked waking him up.

"Give me that" Derek said grabbing the bullet off Scott then we helped him up.

Derek bit the top of the bullet off and dumped a purplish powder onto the table then grabbed a lighter out of his pocket and lit the powder causing it to spark like a firework before producing a blue smoke.

Derek rapidly put the powder in his hand and paused for a second before putting onto his wound then pushed it down further into the wound, he began to scream and roar out in agony dropping to the floor as the powder affected him instantly and the wound began to heal before completely disappearing.

"That was awesome!" Stiles exclaimed as Derek sat up. "YES!" I rolled my eyes at Stiles because he wouldn't chop of his arm but thought that was awesome.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain" Derek replied sarcastically and I laughed moving to help him stand.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health" Stiles remarked and I rolled my eyes as Derek stared at Stiles angrily then removed the blue tie from his arm.

"Okay we saved your life" Scott spoke up glaring at Derek. "Which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that and if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad and tell him everything..."

"You're gonna trust them, you think they can help you?" I turned to Derek with a small frown.

"Well why not they're a lot freaking nicer then you and Skye are"

"Hey!" I exclaimed turning my glare on him as Derek laughed.

"Yeah I can show you exactly how nice they are" I looked up confused.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked him voicing my thoughts.

Derek didn't reply but pulled his shirt then grabbed my hand surprising the hell out of me but I didn't pull my hand away as he started walking out of the animal clinic tugging me along, Stiles drove us to Derek's to get his car then Derek drove Scott and I to the Beacons Crossing Home which was a long time care facility that was attached to the hospital.

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked getting out but Derek just kept walking so we followed him into the hospital and into a room, when we walked in I saw a man sitting in a wheelchair staring off to the side and didn't even acknowledge that we walked in.

"Who is he?" I asked looking up at Derek.

"My uncle, Peter Hale" my eyes widened as I looked back at this man, his uncle.

"Is he like you?" Scott asked cutting in so I turned to him because he seriously wasn't getting it. "A werewolf?"

"He was, now he's barely even human" Derek replied with a hint of sadness so it was me this time who grabbed his hand. "Six years ago my sister and I we're at school, our house caught fire" I frowned knowing all about this. "Eleven people we're trapped inside, he was the only survivor"

"So what makes you so sure they set the fire?" Scott asked him as I remained silent feeling guilty and let go of Derek's hand because I shouldn't be the one comforting him since I'm a hunter.

"Cause they're the only ones that knew about us" Derek replied scoffing at Scott then looked down at me as I frowned and stepped backwards towards the door.

"Then they had a reason" Scott replied causing me to freeze.

"Like what?" Derek asked him then bent down towards the man in the wheelchair. "You tell me what justifies this" he turned the wheelchair and Peter's head moved showing us the other side of his face which was covered in burns and I gasped.

"Oh my god" I looked up at Derek as he looked back at me and I showed him the remorse that suddenly washed over me but he turned back towards his uncle.

"They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire, this is what they do and it's what Allison will do" I turned and ran out of the room and hospital without looking back but then realised I had no way of getting home so I ended up starting to walk even though it was a long walk from the hospital to my place.

I was walking along the road when it started to pour down rain, I looked up at the sky with a frown because seriously this night couldn't get any worse, I pulled my jacket closer to my body as I continued on my way thinking about everything I'd learnt tonight

I couldn't believe it to be true that the Argent's burned an entire family alive for no reason especially when they did nothing wrong and some of them had been human, had my dad been a part of it.

"Skye" I looked up and saw Derek's Camaro coasting beside me. "Get in your going to freeze to death"

"No" I argued not wanting to face him after what he just told me.

"Come on Skye"

"What is with you Derek?" I spat and watched him sigh then park and got out himself. "How can you be interested in my when I'm responsible for your family's deaths" he walked over shaking his head.

"I don't blame you Skye because it wasn't your fault, you didn't even know me back then and I didn't know you, you didn't even know about your family linage back then"

"How do you not hate me, isn't it in your nature to hate hunters, I'm a hunter Derek" he shook his head again grabbing my hands.

"Skye you know what I believe and the more I get to know you the more I believe it to be true" I cried shaking my head.

"No I can't…we can't do this, you are a werewolf Derek, I'm a hunter it'll never work"

"Skye please listen to your heart and tell me you don't want this" I looked down at my feet but he put his hand on my cheek lifting my face. "Just tell me Skye and I'll leave and never bother you again"

"Derek please…" I cried shaking my head.

"Just tell me you don't want this"

"I can't" he nodded then leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to mine, I sighed then kissed back wrapping my arms around his shoulders as his wrapped around my waist and lifted me up a little.

"This is right Skye, I know it sounds crazy but your my mate and I want to get to know you, I want us to have a chance"

"My dad will kill you" I protested shivering as the cold was finally catching up to me.

"I'm willing to risk that for you, for us" he replied smiling. "Are you?" I looked up into his eyes.

"Your not afraid?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Of course I am but I'm more afraid of not being with you now, Skye you've become everything to me, you've just got to trust me, trust us that we'll make this work because there is something here that wants us together" I sighed looking down before quickly looking up. "I like you a lot Skye so if you'll have me, I want us to try and change our futures"

"Okay" I agreed unable to fight back whatever it was inside me that knew this was right, I grabbed his jacket and pulled him back to me pressing my lips back against his and we kissed completely drenched from the rain but even that couldn't damper this moment now and could only describe it as perfect, amazing and everything I wanted right now.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and let me know what you guys think of this story so far.**


	5. Ep 5 - The Tell

**Skye's POV**

I was just about to get ready for bed when I heard a few knocks on my window making me look up and my eyes widened when I saw Derek perched on my roof so I quickly got up and slid the window open letting him get inside quickly.

We'd been seeing a little more of each other around town the last days after our eye-opening kiss in the rain and I was ashamed for going behind my dad's back but there was definitely something here so for now we we're sneaking around meeting up in the woods.

"Derek what the hell are you doing, if my dad sees you he's gonna-" he cut me off pressing his lips to mine and I sighed kissing him back before leaning back.

"Don't worry, I know how to sneak past hunters Skye" I rolled my eyes.

"Although I'm happy to see you I doubt this is a social call, what's wrong are you okay?" he nodded but I could tell there was something wrong. "What's happened?"

"Can you sneak out with me, we need to get Scott the Alpha's killed someone else" my eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah go I'll meet you down the street in ten minutes" he nodded then slipped out my window again, I quickly changed clothes and slipped my dagger into my boot and grabbed the Glock-19 from underneath my bed and slipped it into the back of my jeans before I grabbed my blue leather jacket and pulled it on to cover it.

I stacked pillows underneath my covers to make it seem like I was asleep then slipped out my window and climbed down the drain pipe then sprinted down the street towards Derek's familiar Camaro and jumped in.

"Let's go, my dad might leave any minute too" he nodded and sped away from the curb, we went to Scott's and Derek went ahead to his bedroom breaking in his room and it didn't long for him to return with Scott whose eyes widened when he saw me.

"Skye, what are you doing here?" he asked looking between me and Derek confused.

"I heard about the Alpha's latest attack and thought I'd tag along" he still looked at me confused but nodded then got in.

We drove to the video store which was already swarming with paramedics and cops so we parked around the block and walked then climbed up onto the roof quietly so that we weren't caught stalking a crime scene.

I was stood next Derek behind Scott who was kneeling on the edge of the video store roof watching Jackson yell at the Sheriff about wanting to go home like a three year old throwing a tantrum and I rolled my eyes staring down at the scene unfolding before I heard Stiles calling out about the coroners wheeling out the Alpha's latest victim.

"Starting to get it?" Derek asked Scott making me turn towards him.

"I get that he's killing people but I don't get why" Scott replied then looked back at Derek. "I mean this isn't standard practice right, we don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?"

"No" Derek replied staring out at the scene below us. "We're predators, we don't have to be killers" I smiled and squeezed his hand which was entwined with mine hidden from Scott's view.

"Then why is he a killer?" Scott asked him.

"That's what we're gonna find out" Derek turned and we walked away letting go of each other's hands.

We got back into Derek's Camaro and we drove towards the old Hale house and even though I really didn't want to considering what I learnt about the Argent's probably being responsible for the fire that killed Derek's entire family and every time I thought about it, it made me wonder if my father had also been involved.

"You know I have a life" Scott spoke up as we walked in.

"No you don't" Derek replied and I sniggered quietly as I sat down on the steps watching their arguing going back and forth.

"Yes I do!" Scott exclaimed. "I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or…"

"Part of his pack" Derek corrected cutting him off.

"Whatever I have homework to do, I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry" Scott replied looking up at Derek.

"You wanna do homework or do you wanna not die?" I rolled my eyes at Derek's reply because he definitely didn't sugar coat the situation, Scott rolled his head. "You have less than a week until the full moon, you don't kill with him he kills you" honestly what logic is that.

"Okay seriously who made up these rules?" Scott asked him angrily.

"It's a rite of passage into his pack" Derek argued with him.

"You know what else is a rite of passage?" Scott asked confusing me. "Graduating from high school!" he exclaimed loudly. "And you don't have to kill anybody to do it!" I rolled my eyes at him. "Why can't you just find himself, why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?"

"Because his human scent could be entirely different, it has to be you!" Derek exclaimed sounding like he was getting fed up with Scott's arguing. "You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand, if I can teach you to control your abilities you can find him"

"So if I help you, you can stop him?" Scott asked.

"Not alone, we're stronger in numbers a pack makes the individual more powerful"

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?"

"Because he's going to teach you!" I snapped cutting in because even I was getting tired of this back and forth arguing.

"Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm, right after you were hit?" Derek asked him.

"Yeah I changed back" Scott replied shrugging his shoulders obviously not seeing the connection.

"Mm-Hmm and when you were hit by his car, same thing right?" Derek asked walking down the stairs towards Scott as he nodded. "What's the common denominator?" Scott shook his head so Derek grabbed his arm then bent it back and I heard the sickening sound of the bone breaking making me wince as Scott cried out in pain.

"What is…what the hell are you doing!"

"It'll heal"

"It still hurt!" Scott groaned painfully glaring up at Derek.

"And that's what keeps you human, pain" Derek replied then pointed to Scott as his hand visibly healed and he wiggled his fingers. "Maybe you will survive" Derek turned and walked upstairs.

"Scott you need to start taking this seriously otherwise you're only going to get yourself into trouble and I really don't want to see you get hurt" he sighed but didn't reply and left leaving me alone in the house.

I looked around rubbing my arms as I took note of all the destruction and burns then looked upstairs where Derek had disappeared to, I frowned then made a move to leave myself but realised I didn't have my bike and would really rather not trek through the woods in the pitch black while the Alpha's out there killing people.

I looked towards the ceiling then hesitantly walked up the stairs being careful where I put my weight in case it wasn't stable then looked to my right where I'd seen Derek disappear down the hall.

"Derek?" this house was actually pretty creepy when you think about it, I followed the hall towards the end to the door where I saw light coming out and pushed the door open hesitantly at first and saw Derek perched on a filthy old mattress. "You know I need a ride home right?"

"Yeah I was just keeping up the act in front of Scott" I nodded since that was one of my conditions to this little fling we we're doing, I didn't want anybody to know in case it got back to my dad or the Argent's.

"Well he's gone now and I really need a ride home because I don't know how long my dad is going to be fooled by the pillows stuffed underneath my blanket as me" he nodded then stood up and walked towards me.

"Alright I'll take you home but first" he crashed his lips to mine and I laughed because I'd been wondering how long it would take him to use the fact that we we're alone to his advantage.

"Just couldn't wait could you" he shook his head then grabbed my waist and lifted me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Oh god I should not be doing this" he nodded his head but we kissed again, and again. "Okay we need to stop" I pushed back on his shoulder forcing his lips away from mine otherwise I'd never stop kissing him.

"Alright I'll take you home" he let me drop back to the ground, I smiled and pecked his cheek before grabbing his hand after he grabbed his keys and we walked out to his Camaro.

He parked in a little alleyway not far from my place in case my dad was home but I really didn't feel like leaving his presence just yet so I turned and grabbed his hand playing with his fingers a little as I looked up into his green eyes.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" I asked suddenly and he squeezed my hands.

"I know being with you feels right Skye" he reached his hand up and brushed some loose hair behind my ear. "At the moment all we need to worry about is us and making this work, when the times right maybe we can work around to letting others know about us but right now I just want you all to myself" I smiled and nodded.

"Me too" I replied watching him smile then he pulled me into a long deep kiss that sent all my doubts and worries away for now, I didn't know if we'd last that long but I hoped we did because the more time I spent with him the more I wanted to know and the more I let myself feel something for him. "I better go" he nodded then watched me leave as I got out and sprinted towards my house climbing back up the drainpipe and into my bedroom climbing straight into bed and fell asleep with a satisfied smile on my lips.

I pulled up into a parking space in the schools parking lot then climbed off my bike pulling my helmet off shaking out my curls then looked over at Allison getting out of her car so I quickly ran over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Happy Birthday Ally!"

"Shh" she whispered looking around the parking lot. "I don't want people to know"

"Come on seventeen isn't that bad" I laughed making her smile.

"Yeah but the rumours are and I'm really hoping to avoid all that this time" I nodded knowing what she was talking about.

"Yeah but you just have to not let it bother you"

"Easy for you to say you're a genius and didn't have to repeat your freshman year" I shrugged smirking but it fell when I looked down and saw her necklace.

"When did you get that? " I pointed to it, she looked down smiling as he held it between her fingers.

"Uh my Aunt gave it to me" I frowned but quickly hid it behind a smile.

"Well its cool, see you at lunch" she nodded then walked ahead of me, I shook my head thinking about what ulterior motive her Aunt had to giving Allison that necklace since I knew it was tied and acted as a family crest to the hunting side of her family so I knew it wasn't a coincidence that her Aunt had given it to her.

I walked into school heading to my locker to dump my bike helmet but sadly ran into Stiles who ran up to me in that spastic way of his then spent the next few minutes trying to catch his breath leaning against the lockers and it was getting really annoying.

"Oh for the love of…spit it out Stilinski"

"Did you hear about what happened at the video store last night?" I nodded my head and grabbed my chemistry text book.

"Yeah I saw it and I saw that Lydia and Jackson had been there" he looked surprised. "Anything else or can I go to class"

"We're you there with your dad, do the hunters know-"

"God you ask too many questions" I cut him off then closed my locker. "I wasn't there with my dad but yes I'm guessing the Argent's and my dad know about last night, now will you shut up" I added then rolled my eyes as I walked away heading to chemistry.

"Just a friendly reminder" Mr Harris said starting the lesson as I sat at my usual lab table and Stiles went to his following me in. "Parent/teacher conferences are tonight, students below a 'C' average are required to attend I won't name you because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment" Mr Harris stopped at Stiles' lab table who was highlighting ever line in his text book. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall"

Stiles looked up with the highlighter cap in his mouth but then Jackson walked in late and every head turned to watch him walk to his lap desk then Mr Harris went over to him putting an arm around his shoulder and talked to him quietly, Jackson nodded then Harris walked back towards the front of the class.

"Everyone start reading chapter nine, Mr Stilinski try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs it's chemistry not a colouring book" I smiled as I watched Stiles spit the highlighter cap out of his mouth and rolled my eyes chuckling under my breath then I started reading.

"Hey Danny, can I ask you a question?" I heard Stiles say so I looked up and saw him leaning forward in his seat so that he could talk to Danny who was sitting in front of him.

"No" Danny replied and I snickered.

"Well I'm going to anyway" Stiles insisted. "Um, did Lydia show up in your home room today?" Danny sighed.

"No"

"Can I ask you another question?" Stiles asked him again.

"Answer's still no" Danny replied making me chuckle again.

"Does anybody know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" I rolled my eyes at Stiles' question because I thought it'd been pretty obvious what happened.

"He wouldn't tell me" Danny replied.

"But he's your best friend" Stiles argued and Danny didn't reply and just shrugged. "One more question?"

"What?" Danny snapped.

"Do you find me attractive?" I put my hand over my mouth to stop the burst of laughter and shook my head at Stiles' ridiculous question, then when Danny didn't answer I saw Stiles leaning forward on his stool before falling off and spastically righted himself making me laugh even more.

I was walking down the hall after my next class finished but caught sight of black leather and black hair slipping out a back entrance to the school so I quickly ran hoping to catch up with him but when I ran out the door and looked around I couldn't see him, I sighed then spun around but came face to face with green eyes.

"Derek!" I exclaimed quietly and watched him smile.

"Did you want something?" I rolled my eyes at his reply.

"I guess not" I replied then brushed past him to walk back inside but he grabbed my hand stopping me.

"Hey where are you going?" I smirked shaking my head at him.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked him crossing my arms accusingly at him.

"I was talking to Jackson"

"Probably threatening more like it" he rolled his eyes at me.

"I was merely just asking him what he saw last night" I nodded.

"And?" I asked him generally interested.

"He swear he didn't see anything but he was scared by something"

"Why didn't you use your werewolf mojo and see if he was lying?" he laughed and shook his head.

"I did, I listened to his heartbeat but it was hard to tell the difference given he was already scared but I'm pretty sure he saw the Alpha" I nodded my head then looked up when the bell went off signalling the start of the next classes. "You feel like ignoring that and coming with me" I frowned knowing my dad would kill me.

"Uh I shouldn't but why not" he smiled then grabbed my hand and led me over to the back part of the parking lot where his Camaro was hidden, I hopped into the passenger seat and he drove off skidding his tires in the process making me laugh as he always persisted in doing that whenever he drove off from anywhere.

"What?"

"Nothing" I laughed and he looked over at me with an amused look.

"So what do you wanna do?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't really care" he nodded then pulled off the road and I recognised the familiar path up to his house.

He pulled up around the back of his place and got out so I followed getting out and up through the backdoor to his house looking around nervously just in case someone had followed but saw nobody so I closed the door then turned back to the interior.

"So…uh what are we-" I was cut off by his lips and I smiled into the kiss wrapping my arms around his shoulders as his wound around my waist and lifted me up so I was forced to wrap my legs around his waist as he pushed me up against the wall.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head momentarily breaking the kiss just long enough to get it off before we reattached our lips kissing with such frenzy and passion that I almost forgot to breathe until he pulled back breathing harshly then moved his lips to my neck as I run my fingers through his hair desperate for more so I quickly moved my hands to the waistline of his jeans and pulled his hips closer then started for the belt buckle but he suddenly stopped and stilled my hands.

"Wait" he whispered quietly causing me to look up and saw his eyes we're towards the door. "Go upstairs now" I frowned confused. "Now!" he ordered quickly putting me down so I didn't wait for an explanation and ran upstairs hiding out of sight just in time since I heard the front door being kicked in.

"No one home" my eyes widened at my dad's voice and I sunk further back from the stairs.

"Oh he's here" my frown increased at the sound of Kate Argent's voice. "He's just not feeling particularly hospitable"

"Maybe he's out, burying a bone in the backyard" I rolled my eyes at the new younger hunter's voice as that wasn't even a funny joke.

"Really, a dog joke, were going there and that's the best you got?" Kate asked him voicing my thoughts. "If you wanna provoke him say something like, too bad your sister 'bit it' before he had her first litter" I shook my head in anger because that was just horrible. "Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half" Kate added yelling the last bit and was answered by a loud growl followed by a scream of the younger hunter.

I peeked around the corner just in time to see Derek leap over the banister of the stairs and kicked my father in the chest sending him backwards and knocked him out making me wince as I knew he's gonna be pissed about that one later then Derek charged at Kate but I saw her raise the electric prod and zapped him, Derek fell to the ground groaning and writhing in pain making me angry towards Kate and fight the urge to ran down and slap her across the face.

"Wow" she cooed looking down at Derek. "This one grew up in all the right places" I frowned thinking what she meant by that. "I don't know whether to kill it or lick it" I bawled my fists in anger because if she even tried it she was going to get a bullet between the eyes.

I felt my phone start vibrating in my pocket so I quickly pulled it out and hung up on Stiles before looking back down the stairs towards Kate and Derek who was trying to crawl away from her but she kept stalking after him with a satisfied smirk on her face that I so wanted to slap off her face right now but knew I couldn't reveal myself without revealing why I was here in the first place.

They went out of my view and it made me worry especially when I heard the sound of the electric prod going off again then Derek's groans as he rolled back over into my view convulsing and wincing in pain as Kate laughed holding up her cattle prod.

"900,000 volts" I held my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming out for her to stop since she was going to kill him if she kept this up. "You never we're good with electricity?" she asked him. "Or fire" she added laughed again and I bawled my fists in anger.

I had a strong feeling it had been Kate responsible for the Hale fire since the other night when Derek took me and Scott to see his Uncle and he revealed that he was sure it'd been an Argent to set the fire and because I've always thought she was borderline psychotic and that just proved my theory.

"Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret and well maybe we can help each other out" I rolled my eyes because why would Derek help her, help us. "Yes your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you, unpleasant and frankly a little 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' for my taste but quite true" she chuckled again. "Now here's the part that might really kick you in the balls, we didn't kill her" Derek didn't reply. "You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time" he finally spoke up and I frowned thinking about what he'd just said, did he know Kate personally.

"Sweetie" Kate replied clicking her tongue and my frown increased not likely the way this was heading or sounding. "Well, why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am okay?" I growled out angrily. "We…didn't…kill…your sister" I frowned and wondered what Derek had heard.

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

I listened to Kate's heartbeat the entire time she admitted the hunters didn't kill Laura and it didn't waver once but I knew better than to believe a word Kate said especially after what she did, I looked up with an impassive face.

"Do you hear that, there's no blips or upticks, just the steady beat of the cold hard truth" she stood up and walked away from me. "Found bite marks on your sisters body Derek, what do you think did that, a mountain lion?" she chuckled again closing the prod in her hands. "Why aren't we helping each other out, you might as well admit what you've been guessing all along which is the Alpha killed your sister and all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you, problem solved everyone goes home happy" I didn't reply because I didn't have an answer to give her. "Unless you don't know who he is either" she scoffed then laughed. "Wow guess who just became totally useless"

I saw her reach for the gun on her waist so I quickly stood and ran out the front door and as far into the forest as I could before I turned back glaring towards the direction I'd run from then my eyes widened when I realised I'd forgotten about Skye and left her there, I knew she could defend herself but if they found her there she'd be questioned

"I can't believe you left me" I spun around and saw her running towards me and I sighed in relief.

"Sorry, I had to get away from Kate" she nodded as if understanding but she'd never be able to understand and I didn't want her to.

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

After I watched Derek flee as Kate shot at him, I hid until she had gotten my dad and their other accomplice to wake up then they left so I quickly ran myself slipping out the back door and ran in the direction I hoped Derek had gone and saw him looking back towards where the Hale house was.

"I can't believe you left me!" I exclaimed glaring at him, he spun and almost seemed to sigh in relief.

"Sorry, I had to get away from Kate" I nodded knowing it would've been his instinct to flee.

"Well not where I was expecting that to go" I laughed then looked him up and down. "By the way nice one knocking out my dad" he chuckled.

"Sorry about that to, the anger just took over and-"

"Eh don't worry about it, it was actually kind of funny to watch and with the amount of times he's beaten me down he deserved it" he frowned and I realised how that might have sounded. "Not like that, training and sparring mostly" he nodded but didn't seem any less upset. "So what now?" I asked to change the subject.

"Well it's probably not safe going back to the house so I should probably just drop you off at the school and we'll…do this another time" I sighed but nodded but then I realised what tonight was.

"Shit the parent teacher conferences" I looked down at my phone for the time. "Mine are in ten minutes and my dad's probably on his way there already nursing one hell of a headache"

"I'll drop you off" I nodded but then thought better off it.

"No you can't, my dad's gonna be there and the Argent's too, they can't see us together"

"I'll drop you off a block away" I sighed knowing that was a better option but still risky, then again what Derek and I were already doing was risky so I nodded then followed him cautiously back to his house pulling my hood up over my head to hopefully cover my face in case Kate stuck around.

He ran inside to grab a shirt then came back out quickly and got into the driver's seat then drove towards the high school dropping me off a block away like he promised and I quickly jumped out thanking him then sprinted towards the school but was already too late and saw my dad walking out looking angry.

"Where the hell have you been Skyler Bethany Venandi?"

"I can explain dad" I replied but then realised I couldn't.

"Well I'm waiting for this explanation for why you left school today"

"I was…I had a…" I stuttered over my words coming up completely blank but before he had another chance to question me there was a scream from across the carpark and we looked up as everyone started running and scattering away from something.

I saw my dad grab his gun from his ankle holder so I grabbed out my dagger but he stilled my hand and shook his head then moved across the carpark, I looked around trying to see what everyone was running from but couldn't see a thing.

"Allison!" my head snapped up at Scott's voice and saw him just barely pull Allison out of the way of an oncoming car that would have run her over, I ran over to them at the same time Allison's mom did but kept my eyes towards the carpark but then two gunshots went off making me flinch as I looked up and saw Mr Argent with his gun out.

He then walked towards what he'd shot as did mostly everyone else and what I saw laying dead in the carpark had not what I'd been expecting at all, it was just a dead mountain lion but I doubt it being in the carpark was a coincidence, the Alpha trying to cover it's tracks.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and let me know what you guys think so far and if you're interested in more of this story.**


	6. Ep 6 - The Heart Monitor

**Skyler's POV**

Being grounded was beyond boring and I definitely wasn't used to it since it was a rare occasion for my dad to care enough to ground me but after skipping school and not telling him what I'd been doing he had grounded me until further notice or until I told him what I'd been doing which obviously I couldn't so I was stuck dealing with my punishment while he was out almost every night with Mr Argent and the other hunters trying to find the Alpha.

I was sitting at my desk getting some long forgotten homework done when I heard my phone ringing so I jumped up and onto my bed picking up the phone and answered it.

"Hello"

 _"Hey little sis, heard about your act of rebellion"_ I rolled my eyes at Jake's voice.

"It wasn't an act of rebellion" I argued but he just laughed. "What do you want Jake?"

 _"Ouch here I thought you'd be happy for some of my comic relief while you're on lockdown"_

"You interrupted me doing homework"

 _"Well consider yourself saved"_ he replied confusing me. _"Will you come downstairs and let me in, I left my keys back in my dorm by accident"_ I jumped up and headed towards my window and saw him sitting on his bike out the front smiling up at me.

"Oh my god your back" I hung up the phone then raced downstairs throwing the door open then jumped into his arms. "What are you doing here?" I was ecstatic to see my brother but knew this wasn't just a social visit since him and my dad haven't spoken in a while.

"Dad called and told me what's been going on here" my eyes widened because the most I'd gotten out of dad was what I'd already knew and that wasn't from him, it was from Derek.

"Dad called you?" he nodded then walked towards the kitchen dropping his duffel bag then headed to the fridge opening it.

"Yeah surprised me to with the way we left things the last time but dad called so here I am"

"What about school, your classes?" he shrugged and grabbed a beer out of the fridge cracking it open.

"I'll catch up and my mate is going to send me his notes" I frowned thinking about that because he'd gotten out yet dad called and he still came running home. "So tell me about you, what really caused you to skip school, aren't you miss goody two shoes" I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Just felt like I needed a day off" I shrugged but he just gave his big brother look that said he knew when I was lying to him.

"You know dad didn't just call me back to help with the hunt, he's worried about you Skye and frankly I'm starting to as well, this isn't like you" I shrugged turning away from him so he couldn't see the guilt in my eyes.

"Yeah well it's not like dad really gives a damn in the end does he"

"Dad cares Skye, it's just different now that mom's gone"

"That doesn't excuse his behaviour Jake, we lost mom too yet we don't treat each other like we're not even here and it took doing something that he thinks is going against his authority to actually make dad notice me"

"Come on Star you know that's not true" I sighed knowing I wouldn't get anywhere because Jake and I we're a lot alike and when it came to dad we were both just loyal soldiers in the end when it came to defending family.

"Whatever, you wanna just order some pizza and hang out watching horror movies all night or do you have to meet up with dad somewhere" he frowned so I knew his answer.

"I gotta meet up with dad and the other hunters, so rain check but we'll do it soon okay" I nodded then watched him quickly change shirts and take his duffel up to the room we'd set up for him then he was gone.

I decided to grab something to eat but realised we didn't have any food in the house and was sure my dad couldn't ground me longer for going grocery shopping so I grabbed the keys to Jake's car since I needed the space to put the food then left heading to the store.

I started loading up my cart with the basic necessities then finished quickly and paid before I headed back into the carpark throwing the food into the backseat then looked up when a flash ran past me before he briefly stopped and I saw Scott.

"Skye run" he quickly came back and grabbed my hand then dragged me with him down the levels.

We ran until he pulled me behind some cars and we hid, I motioned for him to tell me what the hell we we're running from but he shook his head and held his finger to his lips then looked down frantically and I realised his heart was beating wildly and knew only one thing could make Scott nearly piss his pants.

I grabbed my dagger out of my boot and his eyes widened as he shook his head mouthing 'No' at me, I rolled my eyes and shrugged then peeked over the hood but couldn't see a thing so I went to stand but he pulled on my arm.

"No wait here, I'll come back for you" he whispered then took off around the next level and I heard him start to jump on the cars causing the alarms to go off and I nodded smiling as that actually was a smart idea but before I could praise him even more a hand suddenly covered my mouth and I screamed into it.

"Shh it's me" I looked up and saw Derek so I relaxed as his hand let go then he looked up and shook his head before disappearing so I quickly got up and followed him just in time to see him jump on the hood of a car and grab Scott slamming his back onto it. "Your dead!" I smirked at that thinking back to the time I'd tried to instigate a fight with him and he'd pinned me up against and tree and muttered those same words in my ear.

He jumped off the car then walked towards me but passed right by me without so much of a glace my way and I knew it was a front for Scott so that nobody knew Derek and I were…were doing whatever it was we were doing.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asked quickly following him.

"Said I was going to teach you, didn't say when" I sniggered as I followed them.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Scott exclaimed and I laughed harder especially with Derek's reply.

"Not yet"

"Okay but I was fast right?" Scott asked him gesturing pretty dramatically with his hands.

"Not fast enough" Derek replied without stopping walking.

"But the car alarm thing, that was smart right?" I nodded my head smiling at Scott because that had been pretty smart.

"Until your phone rang" Derek remarked again and my smile fell.

"Idiot" they both looked at me, one with a glare and one with a smile and nod.

"And you left Skyler behind, if I had been the Alpha he wouldn't have hesitated to kill her or worse bite her" I looked up at Derek and frowned knowing that was true because either one would end up with me dead.

"I can protect myself" I replied glaring at him.

"Yeah but that was…I mean…would you just stop, please!" Scott suddenly exclaimed and I watched Derek sigh before he stopped and turned to face him. "What happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt, that was my fault, I should've been there to do something, I need you to teach me how to control this" I shook my head because it wasn't all his fault and it's not easy to learn control if a werewolf can ever be in complete control.

"Look, I am what I am because of birth, you were bitten teaching someone who was bitten takes time, I don't even know if I can teach you" I frowned at that because if that was the case then it didn't leave me a lot of options.

"What do I have to do?" Scott asked sounding desperate.

"You have to get rid of distractions" Derek replied then reached over and grabbed Scott's phone off him. "You see this?" he turned the screen to face Scott to show him he had a missed call from Allison. "This is why I caught you, you want me to teach you get rid of her" I frowned not liking that because one it was very hypocritical coming from Derek after what we're doing and two because Allison really seemed to like Scott and I didn't want her to get her heart broken but it was also a smart idea considering neither of us could really keep these boys around in the long run of things.

"What just because of her family?" Scott asked and cast a look at me.

"Hey don't look at me like that" I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him, Derek shook his head at the both of us then turned and threw Scott's phone against the wall smashing it to pieces.

"Wait, wait, wait…whoa!" Scott exclaimed in protest then glared at Derek.

"You getting angry?" I frowned since that didn't seem like it was going to help. "That's your first lesson, you wanna learn how to control this, how to shift you do it through anger by tapping into a primal animal rage and you can't do that with her around"

"I can get angry" Scott replied looking ready to rip Derek's head off already.

"Not angry enough!" Derek yelled. "This is the only way I can teach you, now can you stay away from her at least until after the full moon?"

"If that's what it takes" Scott shrugged.

"Do you want to live, do you wanna protect your friends, yes or no?" Derek continued.

"Yes" Scott replied enthusiastically. "If you can teach me, I can stay away from her" I frowned knowing that was a total lie.

I watched Scott leave after finding his car and grabbing his food that he'd dropped then headed towards my own car and picking up the discarded keys but turned when I felt a presence behind me and knew it'd only be Derek.

"You know that was really hypocritical" he shrugged then moved into a kiss but I pulled back.

"What?" he asked stepping back.

"I don't think I can keep sneaking around like this, my brothers back in town and lying to my dad is one thing but lying to my brother…" I watched him sigh.

"I understand Skye" he turned to walk away so I grabbed his hand.

"It's not you Derek because honestly I wish it wasn't this hard, I wish that we could be able to do normal things like go on dates, make out in public or even in the privacy of my room but we can't and I know that if we continue doing this then it's just gonna get harder down the road to let go"

"Skye it's okay" he brushed my hair behind my ear. "I'm not going to pressure you, I said that remember" I frowned looking down.

"God why does this have to be so hard" he chuckled then cupped my cheeks and lifted my face.

"It's does because of who we are, we're meant to be sworn enemies yet all I want to do is strip you down and take you right here" I blushed and shook my head slapping his chest.

"You can't say stuff like that Hale" he chuckled again then lifted my face and pressed his lips cautiously to mine at first but when I didn't pull away it became more passionate and soon I was pressed up against the hood of another car that thankfully wasn't my brothers.

"You only have to stop me" Derek whispered pulling away.

"God no" I replied and watched him smirk before pressing his lips back to mine as we made out right here in the middle of the carpark like some horny teenagers but I didn't care at the moment and any protest that had been in my head was pushed back into the dark corners of my mind because when Derek kissed me nothing else mattered.

By the time we'd had our fill of kissing and forced ourselves to stop I had to stop myself from laughing when I pulled away and saw Derek have to re-adjust the front of his jeans to hide the fact he was aroused.

"Your such a tease" he groaned.

"Well as much as I'd love to continue, if I don't get home before my father does I'll be grounded for the rest of my life" he frowned.

"Sorry for getting you in trouble the other day" I shrugged walking towards the Corvette.

"No biggy, my dad never stays angry at me long so I shouldn't be on lockdown too much longer" he nodded then watched as I climbed into the car and started the engine. "I'll see you around" he nodded smiling then leaned his hands on the car before leaning down further and we quickly kissed one last time before I left and headed home to an empty house.

Monday morning I was walking out of my bathroom to get dressed when I saw a note casually tapped to the inside of my window making me frown as I walked over to it confused as to how it had gotten there.

 _Skye,_

 _I need your help with something after school, meet me in the back part of the parking lot after school, if you can but if not text me and I'll understand_

 _Derek_

I looked out my window towards the street but couldn't any sign of him and wondered how the hell he'd gotten this up here without my dad or brother noticing but then shrugged and got dressed into some dark blue jeans, black t-shirt and pulled on my favourite blue leather jacket and combat boots slipping my dagger into them before heading downstairs.

"Hey sis" I smiled seeing my brother sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal out of a bowl. "Thank you for getting food last night, I wouldn't have survived without food" I laughed and grabbed my pop tarts and threw some in the toaster.

"Where's dad?"

"I don't know, he came back with me last night but then left early this morning again" I nodded eating some of the pop tart after they popped out of the toaster. "Has he been doing that a lot"

"Every morning since we moved here, I'm amazed he's even functioning with the amount of sleep he gets a night" Jake nodded sighing and shook his head. "Well I better get to school, see ya later Jake" I grabbed my helmet and keys then went out into the garage getting on my bike then pulled out and headed to school.

I pulled into the school parking lot then swung my leg over and hopped off then pulled my helmet off and shook my hair loose earning a few whistles and cat calls from a couple of teenage half-wits nearby making me smirk as I headed towards school.

"Come on sexy come sit on my-" I rolled my eyes then turned back towards them.

"Keep dreaming boys because girls with arses like mine do not talk to boys with faces like yours" I replied cutting that horrendous pick up line off and watched as their cocky smirks fell, I flipped my hair over one shoulder then continued walking into school and towards my locker to put away my helmet.

"Oh come on!" I looked up at the sound of that shout and saw Scott quickly making his way down the hallway towards the history classrooms, I rolled my eyes then grabbed my French notepad and closed my locker heading to my own class.

After class I was heading down the hallway to my next class when I saw Scott and Stiles come out so I quietly walked up behind them and caught the conversation they we're having and shook my head because they really could be idiots especially when they talked about this stuff when anybody could walk up.

"…I have to be able to control it"

"Well how's he gonna teach you to do that?" Stiles asked him.

"You boys are not very smart you know" Stiles jumped and spun then glared seeing it was me.

"God how can you be so quiet" he groaned.

"Years and years of practice" I laughed then looked to Scott. "You just need to trust Derek Scott, he knows what he's talking about"

"He doesn't seem like he does" Scott protested and Stiles sighed.

"Okay, when are you seeing him again?" Stiles asked him.

"Just told me not to talk about it, just act normal and get through the day" Stiles stopped him.

"When?" he urged.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work"

"After work" Stiles sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "All right well that gives me to the end of the school day then" I frowned.

"To do what?" I asked him confused.

"To teach him myself" Stiles replied then walked away.

"God luck with that Scott" I hit him lightly on the shoulder then walked away myself.

Later that day I walked into the lunch room and saw Allison and Lydia sitting at a table and thought about the fact that I haven't spent much time with Allison lately because I've been sucked into werewolf business so I walked towards them and sat down with a smile.

"Hey" they both looked up with smiles, Lydia's more forced then Ally's.

"Hey Skye" I smiled at Allison then grabbed the apple out of my bag and started eating it.

"So what are you reading about?" I asked her gesturing to the book in her hands since I've been seeing her with it all day.

"The beast of Gevaudan" she replied and I fought the urge to choke on the bite of apple I'd just eaten. "Listen, 'A quadruped wolf-like monster, prowling the Auvergne and South Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767, La bete killed over 100 people becoming so infamous that the King Louis XV sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it'"

"Boring" Lydia cut in.

"'Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan'" Allison added.

"Mm still boring" Lydia said again and I rolled my eyes.

"'Crypto zoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator, possibly a mesonychid'"

"Slipping into a coma bored" I bawled my fist underneath the table because Lydia was seriously starting to get on my nerves and I couldn't understand why Allison even hung out with her, she was so self-centred.

"'While others believed it was a sorcerer who could shape-shift into a man-eating monster'" Allison finished and I frowned knowing about this part of the Argent family history because it was my history too.

"Any of this have anything to do with your family?" Lydia asked her.

"This" Allison replied with a smile. "'It is believed that La Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature' his name was Argent" I smiled and thought about the part they left out, her ancestor wasn't alone in hunting La Bete, my great ancestor had been his right hand man and helped take down the beast but that was always left out of the history books.

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf, so what?" I glared at Lydia and knew I'd never like her.

"Not just a big wolf take a look at this picture, what does that look like to you?" Allison flipped the page then turned the book to face Lydia and I watched as her eyes focused in on it and seemed to go into a trance so I peeked around at the book and saw the illustration of a Werewolf with bright red glowing eyes and knew she was flashing back to the incident she had seen at the video store, she must have seen the Alpha.

"Lydia?" I asked trying to get her attention away from the book. "Lydia!" she snapped out of her trance and looked up at us.

"It look's like a big wolf" she replied and any worry I had for her depleted. "See you girls in history" she got up and left leaving me rolling my eyes.

"So how'd you find out about this?" I asked Allison but already knew the answer.

"I'm studying it for our project in history, Kate gave me the clue" I nodded then finished the rest of my apple. "Your families name is mentioned in here to, I guess that's why our families are so close" I smiled and nodded at her.

"As far as my dads told me our family's have always been close so I guess that makes sense"

"Scott?" I looked up and saw her looking up at Scott's fast retreating figure rush out of the lunch room. "Scott?!" she stood up and grabbed her books. "I'll catch you later Skye" I nodded and watched her run after him and chuckled to myself.

"So much for catching some girl time" I muttered to myself then looked up when I felt eyes on me and saw a boy staring at me from across the lunch room, he smiled and waved so I waved back to be polite but it was beyond creepy so I gathered my books and bag then stood up and walked out heading towards my locker.

I spun the lock around putting in my combination then opened my locker and a note fell out, I frowned then bent down and picked it up before looking around nervously then opened the paper and saw familiar handwriting.

 _Skye,  
I haven't heard from you, is it a yes or no to your accompanying me after school  
Derek_

I sighed quickly folding the note back up then grabbed my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through my contacts and found the alias I used for Derek which was 'viridioculos' which translated to green eyes in Latin.

 ** _It's not really a good idea but if it's important to you then pick me up after school – Skye,_** I pressed send just as the next class bell went so I grabbed my econ book then shut my locker and headed towards class sitting down in a seat just as Stiles and Scott wandered in at the same time Allison did.

"Hey Stiles, sit behind me dude" Scott whispered so Stiles tried to sit in the seat behind him but Allison beat him to it and Stiles was forced to sit in the seat behind me as Allison took the seat behind Scott smiling at him unaware that Scott was meant to avoid her.

"I haven't seen you all day" Allison spoke up leaning forwards in her seat talking to Scott.

"Uh yeah, I've been super busy" Scott lied and I hid my smile as I played with a pencil rolling it around on the desk.

"When are you going to get your phone fixed, I feel like I'm totally disconnected from you"

"Uh soon, real soon" I zoned out of the rest of the conversation since it didn't really interest me in the slightest and focused in on Coach Finstock as much as I could.

"Now let's start with a summary of last night's reading" Coach Finstock began, I raised my hand along with half the class. "Greenberg put your hand down, everybody knows you did the reading how about…uh McCall the reading" Scott looked up at him.

"Last night's reading?" Scott replied.

"How about the reading of The Gettysburg Address?" I chuckled at his response.

"What?" Scott asked.

"That's sarcasm, are you familiar with the term 'sarcasm' McCall?" Scott looked over at Stiles.

"Very" I rolled my eyes at them.

"Did you do the reading or not?" Coach asked him leaning back against his desk.

"Um…I think I forgot" Scott replied.

"Nice work McCall it's not like you're not averaging a D in this class, come on buddy you know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D, how about you summarize the previous night's reading" Scott didn't reply. "No how about the uh…night before that, how about you summarize anything you've ever read, in your entire life"

"I uh…" Scott stuttered so I looked behind me at Stiles and saw him looking down at his phone rubbing his neck which I took as he was getting anxious or nervous, I looked back at Scott and could see he was getting angry.

"No, a blog, how about uh…how about the back of a cereal box no, how about the adults only warning from your favourite website you visit every night, anything?" after a few seconds of silence from Scott coach continued. "Thank you McCall, thank you, thank you, thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation you just blew it for everybody thanks, next practice you can start it with suicide runs unless that's too much reading…" I zoned coach out as I looked at Scott with worry since anger usually triggered a werewolfs shift but groaned quietly when I saw he was holding Allison's hand underneath the table.

"It's her" I heard Stiles tell Scott after class was released and I quickly caught up with them thinking back to that incident and was kind of angry because I could never have that, not with Derek at least.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked him after looking around.

"It's Allison, remember what you told me about the night of the full moon, you we're thinking about her right, about protecting her?"

"Okay" Scott replied hesitantly.

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game, you said you could hear her voice out on the field"

"Yeah I did" Scott agreed with him.

"Well so that's what brought you back so you could score and then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her, at least not how you we're trying to kill me"

"Wait what, when?" I asked completely confused.

"Long story" Stiles muttered then turned back to Scott. "She brings you back is what I'm saying"

"No, no, no but it's not always true because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her-" Scott protested.

"No, that's not the same, when you're doing that you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?" Scott looked away with a goofy smile on his face. "You're thinking about sex right now aren't you?"

"Yeah" Scott laughed. "Sorry"

"That's fine…" I rolled my eyes.

"Boys" Stiles turned to me.

"What your gonna tell us you don't think about sex"

"No I don't, I don't have time to think about boys" I remarked but my mind drifted to Derek and couldn't help the smile.

"Oh yeah well why do you have sex eyes, who you thinking about?" I wiped the smile off my face and glared at Stiles.

"That's none of your business Stilinski" I snapped.

"Could you two stop for five seconds" Scott cut in stopping our bantering.

"Anyway as I was saying back in the classroom when she was holding your hand that was different okay, I don't think she makes you weak I think she actually gives you control, she's kinda like an anchor "

"You mean because I love her" Scott replied then did a double take of what he'd just said and I couldn't help a small smile because underneath the whole instinct to be offended that Scott 'a werewolf' is in love with my old childhood best friend who is 'a hunter's daughter'. "Did I just say that?" he asked us.

"Yes you just said that" Stiles replied.

"I love her" Scott stated again with a bright smile on his face.

"That's great, now moving on…"

"No, no, no really, I think I'm totally in love with her" Scott replied cutting Stiles off and I rolled my eyes at them.

"And that's beautiful, now before you go off and a write a sonnet can we figure this out please because you obviously can't be around her all the time" Stiles cut in getting Scott's attention back to the issue most important here.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah sorry, so what do I do?" Scott asked him back, Stiles sighed loudly.

"I don't know, yet" he replied then started dancing around spastically then stooped and looked up.

"Oh no, your getting an idea aren't you?" Scott asked him.

"Yeah" Stiles replied smiling mischievously.

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?" Scott asked him.

"Maybe" Stiles replied nodding his head at Scott.

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?"

"Yeah definitely" Stiles agreed and I laughed. "Come on" they walked away and I rolled my eyes walking towards my locker to grab my stuff since I had the rest of the afternoon free.

I grabbed my helmet and stuffed the books I needed for homework into my backpack then headed out to my bike but saw a familiar black car waiting right beside it and as I walked closer the window rolled down and I saw Derek smiling up at me with aviator shades on making me laugh.

"That supposed to impress me?" I asked him.

"Maybe" he smirked. "Get in I'll drop you back here later for your bike" I looked around hesitantly but then quickly ran around and hopped in before he peeled out of the carpark quickly speeding as always.

"So where exactly are you taking me?"

"I need answers" he replied confusing me. "And I have to see my uncle for them"

"Isn't he comatose?" I asked feeling a little shameful for pointing it out since no doubt my family had been partially responsible for the fire.

"Yeah but he might be able to give me a sign at least" I nodded.

"So why do you need me for?" I asked after a few quiet seconds.

"Seeing him is never easy and I need your help to keep me calm"

"And how do I do that?"

"You do just by being near me" I frowned not sure how that does anything to help but thought back to what Stiles had said about Allison being like an anchor to humanity for Scott so maybe Derek was thinking I was like that for him. "I told you I think your my mate Skye and that means that you have the ability to keep me calm and I know it works, you calm me down as soon as I catch your scent" I frowned not sure if that was a good thing or not since I'm still hesitant to accept the whole being mates with a werewolf.

"Okay then" I replied taking his hand and squeezed it then smiled when he looked over a little shocked that I'd instigated affection.

"How was school?" he asked so I quirked an eyebrow towards him.

"Is that your way of subtly asking whether or not Scott stayed away from Allison?" he rolled his eyes at me.

"It's me asking how school was" I laughed at his reply.

"Schools, school boring as ever if you remember"

"I vaguely remember" he replied and it got me wondering what he was like in high school. "But since you brought it up, did Scott stay away from Allison?" I rolled my eyes.

"He did" I replied choosing to leave out Econ.

"Are you sure?" I looked up and saw he was glancing at me every few seconds from the road and I knew he was trying to use that built in werewolf lie detector thing.

"Don't use your werewolf mojo on me, it's not fair" he looked up then smiled.

"Werewolf mojo?" I rolled my eyes then let go of his hand glaring out the window.

"Hey don't be like that and I wasn't using my…" I looked up glaring at him. "Skills against you"

"Sure you weren't" I replied rolling my eyes. "How does that work by the way?" he looked over with a small frown and I knew we were back to the hunter/werewolf thing and it was justified since I was a hunter. "You don't have to tell me" I added turning to look out the window.

"The biggest tell is your heartbeat, it's jumps or upticks when a person lies" I looked back towards him and recalled Kate mentioning something like that at his house that day. "What?"

"Nothing" I turned away.

"Your lying to me" I rolled my eyes but smiled. "Your easiest tell is you look away" I scoffed then turned back and looked at him.

"Do you know Kate…personally?" he frowned and this time he was the one to avoid eye contact.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Just something she said that day at your house, it sounded like you two did"

"We did once but it…it uh didn't work out" he replied and I sensed this was a sore topic.

"Because she set the fire" he looked up shocked again.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm perceptive Derek and I know Kate is psychotic on her best days, I've grown up beside the Argent's remember" he sighed nodding his head.

"It's my fault for getting involved with Kate and I'm the reason my family is dead" I frowned shaking my head.

"I don't believe that Derek, Kate manipulated you it's what she does best and I'm pretty sure she's doing it to Allison right now" he pulled into the hospital carpark and turned off the ignition.

"Maybe" he replied then looked up at the long care facility.

"Come on, I got your back always" he looked back at me with a small smile then got out of the car so I followed and fell into step with him again as we went inside and down the hallways towards Peter Hale's room.

Derek walked in slowly as I hesitated by the door and watched him walk over to his Uncle and turn his wheelchair so that Peter was facing him then sat down on the bed before he looked up towards me, I tried to offer him a smile as I walked in and sat next to him then took his hand in support before he turned back to his Uncle.

"I need your help, if you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign, blink, raise a finger, anything just…just something to point me in the right direction, okay?" Derek looked back up at me so I squeezed his hand before he looked down seeming to be reeling back deep down emotions before he looked back up towards his Uncle again. "Someone killed Laura, your niece, Laura?" Peter didn't even blink and I frowned thinking how awful it must be not being able to move. "Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now but he's one without a pack, which means he's not as strong" Derek paused for a second. "I can take him" I looked up a little worried and I'd gladly admit that because Derek was becoming important to me. "But I have to find him first, look if you know something just give me a sign, is it one of us did someone else make it out of the fire, just give me anything, blink, raise a finger, just anything" he paused again but then let go of my hand and stood up. "Say something!" he exclaimed, grabbing the sides of the wheelchair.

"Let him go!" the same nurse as before exclaimed as she ran into the room. "You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?"

"You got a better method?" Derek asked her and I could hear the anger and frustration in his voice so I grabbed his hand hoping it'd calm him down.

"Patience he'll respond if you give him the time"

"I don't have any more time" Derek replied pulling on my hand leaving the room.

Derek dragged me outside and I looked up noticing a few snowflakes falling from the sky and smiled despite what I'd just witnessed because I loved the snow and it was something I definitely missed from the small snow showers I'd experience in Seattle and living in New York I'd seen a few small snow storms.

"Skye?" I looked down from the sky towards Derek and realised I'd stopped.

"Sorry" I apologised making him smile before we continued walking towards his car and went to get in but we both noticed a piece of paper stuck to his windshield wipers. "What is that?" I asked as he grabbed it and flipped it open, I watched him frown then look up and take in our surroundings which made me do the same but I didn't see anything. "Derek what is it?" he shook his head then nodded for me to get in so I did.

He quickly turned the key and sped out of the parking lot leaving me more confused so I turned to him expectantly but he was refusing to even look at me so I grabbed his hand which was on the gear stick and made him look at me.

"What was it?" he frowned then showed me the piece of paper, it was an article on a dead deer with a spiral carved into its side and I was confused by the spiral again. "What's it mean?" I asked looking back up at him.

"It's the same article that led Laura back here and I think I know who sent it to her"

"The Alpha?" I asked and he nodded. "Where are we going?" I asked looking up seeing we weren't heading back to the school.

"I need to talk with someone else, I think I know who the Alpha is" my eyes widened as I gestured for him to continue but he didn't elaborate so I sat back in my seat and just went along for the ride.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as got out of his car and walked up towards the entrance into the animal shelter behind him.

"We're talking to the vet" I frowned quickly catching up with him as he walked in and towards the back exam room.

"Scott you're late again, I hope this isn't getting to be a habit" I heard someone say as we walked back then saw the man look up and noticed Derek and I in the door frame instead of Scott. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so" Derek replied. "I want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side?"

"Excuse me, what animal?"

"Three months ago, the deer" Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper that was on his windshield then he showed it to the vet. "You remember this?" I looked at Derek confused as to why this mattered.

"Oh yes, it's just a deer and I didn't find it they called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it" the vet replied.

"What'd you tell them" Derek asked him.

"I told them no" the vet replied almost nervously.

"Did you hear that?" Derek asked walking toward Deaton looking every bit the predator that he is.

"Hear what?"

"Derek what are you doing?" I asked him and tried to reach for his hand but he pulled it out of my grasp.

"The sound of your heartbeat rising" Derek said ignoring me.

"Excuse me?" the vet asked stepping back looking afraid now.

"It's the sound of you lying" Derek grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the table before he began hitting him a few times making the guy pass out.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled, trying to pull Derek away from him but he was too strong.

"Don't you get it, he's the Alpha"

"Are you insane you can't just beat up someone you suspect of being the Alpha" I argued.

"Watch me" I glared at him then reached into my boot and grabbed my dagger.

"Stop this or I swear I'll stab you Derek"

"You won't" he goaded me.

"Don't make me" I glared at him.

"Just trust me Skye" he replied then grabbed the vet and tied him to an office chair as I stared on angrily conflicted because on one hand I should have put Derek down for hurting someone but if he was right and this guy was the Alpha then he should be my focus not Derek.

We waited only a short while for this guy to start regaining consciousness and started looking around frantically aware of what was going on.

"Are you protecting someone?" Derek asked him from the shadows where he'd taken up residence after finishing tying this guy to the chair.

"All right the key to the drug locker is in my pocket"

"I don't want drugs, I want to know why you're lying" Derek replied grabbing him and I itched closer on instinct moving the dagger about in my hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about" the vet stuttered, Derek spun him around and picked the chair up off the ground. "What are you doing to me, what do you want?"

"I want to know who you are and who you're protecting!" Derek yelled right in his face.

"What are you guys doing!?" I heard someone yell making me turn and saw Scott run into the room.

"Scott get out of here" the vet yelled as Derek dropped the chair then punched the vet in the face again.

"Stop, stop!" Scott yelled putting his arm out in front of Derek.

"Look, when he's conscious he can keep himself from healing but unconscious he can't" Derek replied.

"Are you out of your mind, what are you talking about?" Scott exclaimed.

"You wanna know what the spiral means Scott, it's our sign for vendetta for revenge it means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied!" Derek yelled at him

"You think he's the Alpha!?"

"We're about to find out" Derek replied then lifted a hand to strike the vet again but Scott grabbed his arm in full blown wolf mode then threw Derek's hand back forcing Derek to take a step back and Scott looked at his hand as his claws retracted.

"Hit him again and then you'll see me get angry" Scott said completely back to normal, I stared at him in shock because since when did he have that much control over his shifting.

I stepped forward just in case the two werewolves started going at it but Derek looked too in shock that Scott had shifted on the fly like that, so I walked over and took his hand to calm him down as much as possible even though I was angry at him as well.

"Derek you can't do stuff like this around me" he looked down at me with a frown. "I know you wanted me here to keep you calm but understand it's my instinct to take you down when you hurt people"

"Skye believe me I know that this guy is hiding something" I frowned looking back at the vet and Scott who'd begun patching up the cut on the vet's face from Derek's fist.

"There are better ways to handle this Derek" I replied looking back at him as Derek started pacing by the door.

"Do you have a plan?" Derek asked Scott.

"Just give me an hour" Scott replied.

"Then what?" I asked cutting in.

"Meet me at the school, in the parking lot" Scott replied looking at Derek then at me angrily.

Derek sighed and glanced at me so I nodded for him to go leave the clinic for now because two testosterone filled werewolves in one room while both angry couldn't be a good thing and I had a feeling Scott wanted to talk, Derek walked out and Scott waited a bit before turning to me probably waiting for Derek to be out of earshot.

"How could you let him do this Skyler, I thought you we're one of the good guys" I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms.

"I'm a hunter Scott"

"And you stood by and let him to this" he gestured to the vet then threw the gauze he'd been using to the table.

"Look Derek is just trying to get revenge for his sister and I tried to stop him but believe me you don't want to get in the middle of a werewolf when their angry"

"Why are you defending him!" Scott yelled.

"I'm not defending him Scott, I'm merely stating a fact that although I'm a hunter I'm still human and I like my neck not clawed out thank you very much" I stormed out of the animal clinic then angrily started kicking the ground because Scott was kind of right, I'd stood by and did nothing.

Scott came out a few minutes later and looked at me then towards Derek who'd been standing by his car the entire time and it only took a few seconds before Stiles pulled up in his crappy jeep.

"Alright bring him to the school and Skyler don't let him hurt him" I rolled my eyes but nodded then watched them leave before I looked up at Derek then nodded and he headed back into the clinic to grab the vet who was still unconscious but when he came out I saw he'd wrapped the vet in a least a whole role of duct tape.

"Really?" I asked and he shrugged then threw the vet into the back seat of the Camaro none too carefully so I glared at him. "Derek!" he walked around to the drivers side.

"Let's go" I inwardly growled and rolled my eyes but walked over and got in before he started driving towards the high school and it was a long awkward ride.

We pulled up in the main school parking lot and saw Scott and Stiles already here getting stuff out of the back of the jeep, I rolled my eyes at Stiles holding a flashlight and a pair of bolt cutters as Derek and I got out.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked us.

"He's in the back" Derek replied and the two stooges walked to peek through the back window and saw the vet who was still out cold and duct taped.

"Oh, he looks comfortable" Stiles pointed out before they turned and headed towards the school building.

"Wait hey, what are you doing?" Derek asked them.

"You said I was linked to the Alpha" Scott replied looking back towards the school building but then turned again towards us. "Skyler stay here, make sure he doesn't do anything"

"Uh since when am I Derek's babysitter" I spat back angrily.

"When you decided to let him beat up Deaton" Stiles replied so I glared and flipped him off. "Real mature Skye" he added then they disappeared into school, I sighed then walked to the front of Derek's car and jumped up onto the hood.

"Hey watch the car!" I laughed rolling my eyes at Derek who came and leant up on the car next to me. "I'm sorry for getting you involved with this"

"Well it wasn't exactly a fun evening" I replied wrapping my arms around myself shivering a little since I'd left my jacket in my locker and didn't fancy going to get it.

"Your cold, here" I felt Derek's leather jacket being laid over my shoulders so I turned and smiled up at him as I slid my arms into the sleeves.

"Thanks" I replied lifting the collar up to cover my ears and took a quick whiff of the smells imbedded in the jacket and sighed smiling when I smelt Derek's unique pine and woodsy smell but a shrill sound came from the school.

"You've gotta be kidding me" Derek muttered.

"What the hell is that?" I exclaimed.

"It's Scott, he's trying to howl" he replied.

"Howl, that sounds like a cats being strangled to death" Derek chuckled under his breath but then a loud howl came from the building shaking it and Derek and I both jumped up glaring towards the school because that wasn't a smart idea.

"I'm gonna kill both of you" Derek exclaimed pointing at them when Scott and Stiles came walking out of the school. "What the hell was that, what are you trying to do attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry" Scott replied smiling. "I didn't know it would be that loud"

"Yeah it was loud and it was awesome" Stiles sang.

"Shut up" Derek remarked and I looked up at him.

"Don't be such a sourwolf" Stiles replied and Scott hit him before looking behind us towards Derek's car.

"What'd you do with him?"

"What?" Derek and I replied at the same time and turned seeing no vet in the back seat.

"We didn't do anything" I added looking back towards Scott and Stiles but then I heard Derek gasp so I whipped my head back around to see blood and the black substance he puked up before began to pour out of his mouth as he was lifted up in the air by the Alpha. "DEREK!" I screamed and started towards him but Stiles and Scott each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me towards the school. "No we have to help him!" I exclaimed but they ignored me.

"We can't" Stiles replied still dragging me away but I turned just in time to see the Alpha throw Derek towards the school and he hit the side of the building then fell to the ground without moving before Scott and Stiles pulled me into the school building and slammed the doors shut.

They held onto the doors as I moved to lean against the nearest wall clutching my knees to my chest as the tears started pouring down my face because Derek was just killed right in front of me and I'd done nothing to help, he was dead and would never know how much I lov…liked him.

* * *

 **A/N: Please let me know what you guys think so far please. Review ;)**


	7. Ep 7- Night School

**Skye's POV**

"Lock it, lock it" I heard Scott yell as I tried forcing down my panic.

"Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles remarked.

"Grab something" Scott continued to yell frantic.

"What?"

"Anything!" Scott continued to yell which wasn't very smart considering the Alpha was right outside, Stiles suddenly looked up then stood and stared out the small windows on the door so I stood up to see what he was looking at and saw the bolt cutters lying on the steps.

"Stiles no" I cut in shaking my head.

"Yes" he replied handing Scott the flashlight in his hand.

"Stiles no don't" Scott cut in agreeing with me that this was a bad idea but he ignored us and opened the door stepping outside then closed it and cautiously walked towards the bolt cutters and picked them up but then we saw the Alpha come out from behind his crappy jeep.

"Stiles!" Scott and I yelled hitting the door to get Stiles attention. "Come back, come back" we continued to yell then watched as he turned to us then over at his jeep seeing the Alpha, he stood up quickly and ran back over getting inside just in time as the Alpha chased him and he slid the bolt cutters into the door before we looked back out the windows but couldn't see the Alpha anywhere.

"Where is it?" Scott asked panting for breath. "Where'd it go?" I shook my head because I couldn't see it anymore so we slowly backed up away from the doors. "That wont hold will it?" Scott asked looking at Stiles.

"Probably not" he replied as I turned to look down the dark and foreboding hallway just as we heard a distant howl which made us run into the nearest classroom and they ran over to the desk and attempted to move it to block the door before Stiles stopped. "Shh stop, stop that doors not gonna keep it out"

"I know" Scott replied.

"It's your boss" I spat angrily thinking back to Derek who was probably still lying dead out there with that thing and I hadn't believed him.

"What?" Scott asked me stupidly.

"Deaton, the Alpha, your boss" Stiles replied backing me up.

"No" Scott protested.

"Yes murdering psycho werewolf"

"That can't be" Scott still argued with us.

"Oh come on, he disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air, that's not convenient timing?" Stiles spat back at him.

"It's not him" Scott argued.

"He killed Derek!" I exclaimed quietly at him and hugged Derek's jacket that was still around me.

"No Derek's not dead, he can't he dead" Scott still persisted in arguing which was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth okay, that doesn't exactly qualify as I minor injury!" I argued with him glaring at him as I fought the tears that wanted to spill over again but I wouldn't cry, I can't show that type of weakness especially in the lines of danger.

"He's dead and were next" Stiles added again backing me up.

"Okay just…what do we do?" Scott replied finally seeing an ounce of reason.

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here and you seriously think about quitting your job, good?" Stiles said then headed over to the windows and Scott tried to open one of them. "No they don't open, the schools climate controlled"

"Then we break it" Scott replied looking around.

"Which will make a lot of noise" I argued.

"Then…then we run really fast" Scott replied scanning the carpark.

"We don't all have enhanced speed Scott" I remarked looking at Stiles knowing he'd likely be the one to spastically trip and get mauled.

"Really fast" Scott added shrugging and I rolled my eyes then hit the back of his head.

"God be any dumber Scott" I watched as he suddenly turned to where Stiles' jeep was parked with confusion written all over his face.

"Stiles what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?"

"What do you mean, nothings wrong?" Stiles replied following Scott's gaze towards his jeep.

"It's bent" Scott pointed out.

"You mean dented?" Stiles asked him sounding angry.

"No I mean bent"

"What the hell…" Stiles was cut off as the glass above us shattered causing us to drop to the ground instinctively and watched something slide across the floor before Stiles turned the torch to light it up. "That's my battery" Stiles tried to stand but Scott grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Don't move"

"We have to move" Stiles replied looking over at him.

"He could be right outside" Scott protested.

"He is right outside, thanks to you two idiots!" I snapped angrily because this was all their fault for this stupid idiotic plan.

"Just let me take a look?" Scott asked then leaned up and peeked out the window scanning the carpark again before looking back down at us.

"Anything?" Stiles asked him, Scott shook his head. "Move now?"

"Move now" Scott nodded, we stood up and left the classroom back into the dark hallway which didn't seem any better in my opinion. "This way" Scott pointed to the left but Stiles grabbed his shoulder stopping him.

"No, no, no somewhere without windows"

"Every single room in this building has windows" I argued then bent down and grabbed my dagger out of my boot and watched their eyes widen at the sight of it.

"Somewhere with less windows" Stiles clarified.

"The locker room" Scott supplied and Stiles quickly agreed and although I hated the idea, it was best we stuck together so I followed them down into the stinky boys locker room, closing the door behind me. "Call your dad" Scott spoke up looking at Stiles.

"And tell him what?" Stiles spat back at him.

"I don't know anything, there's a gas leak, a fire, whatever" I rolled my eyes. "If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off"

"What if it doesn't?" Stiles exclaimed quietly. "What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?"

"They have guns" Scott argued and my mind flashed to my very illegal spare Glock 43 9mm which was in my locker.

"Yeah and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?"

"Then we…we have to…your dad" Scott stuttered then turned to me. "Call your dad"

"Again tell him what, do you want him and the Argent's knowing about you" I snapped and he sighed shaking his head.

"Then we have to find a way out and just run for it" he quickly said offering up a different solution.

"There's nothing near the school for a least a mile" Stiles argued with him.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott asked.

"That could work" Stiles agreed as I glared at them. "We go outside, we get the keys off his body and then take his car"

"And him" I snapped hitting his arm.

"Fine whatever" Stiles agreed then headed towards the door and was just about to open it when Scott grabbed his hand stopping him. "What?"

"I think I heard something"

"Like what?" I asked him panicking.

"Shh quiet" Scott replied then we started to hear footsteps coming towards the door so we backed up. "Hide" Scott added and Stiles looked at him for a second before suddenly opening a locker very nosily and got inside so Scott and I quickly did the same.

I heard the door knob turn and someone walked in so I put my hand over my mouth to minimise the sound of my heavy breathing because I really don't want to die in a stinky boy's locker room, I raised the dagger into a better striking aim as the footsteps grew louder then there was a scream and I heard Scott and Stiles open their lockers jumping out but when I tried to exit Scott pushed on the locker keeping it closed.

"Son of a bitch" the janitor exclaimed.

"Quiet" Scott quickly said shushing him.

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do kill me, both of you get out!"

"Just listen for a second, okay?" Stiles tried to argue.

"Not okay, get the hell out of here right now" he grabbed then and threw them out into the hallway.

"Just hold on" I heard Stiles try to argue.

"Just shut up and go" the janitor was suddenly pulled back into the locker room and the door slammed shut before he began screaming as I heard his body being thrown against the door repeatedly so I tried to stay absolutely quiet hoping the Alpha wouldn't know I was here.

It suddenly fell quiet so I pressed my hand over my mouth again and pulled the dagger up to my chest as the sound of claws scratching against the lockers reached my ears before stopping right in front of the locker I was hiding in and I could hear the Alpha's breath as I got ready to defend myself but it suddenly took off confusing the hell out of me.

I stayed inside the locker for at least a few minutes just to make sure it wasn't some kind of trick but all was silent so I slowly opened the locker and stepped out then shut the locker seeing a spiral carved into the locker I'd been in and I frowned staring at it, I had a bad feeling about this thing leaving that for me so I knew I needed my gun and I had to find the boys.

I slowly and cautiously walked out of the locker room towards my locker and quickly punched in my combination then pulled it open and reached to the roof where I'd tapped it and pulled it down then checked the clip making sure it was still loaded with the wolfsbane bullets and sighed in relief when I saw all ten still there.

I quickly turned when I heard voices and clicked the safety off pointing it towards the noise just in case it was some kind of trick but when I finally registered those voices I quickly clicked the safety back on and stuffed in into the back of my jeans pulling my shirt over it just as Jackson and Lydia walked around the corner.

"Skyler?" Lydia asked when she saw me.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked them back.

"To get Scott, he texted Allison telling her to meet him here so we brought her" my eyebrows knitted in confusion because Scott couldn't have and wouldn't have sent that text.

"Where's Allison?"

"She went looking for Scott like ten minutes ago" Jackson replied so I grabbed my phone and dialled Allison's number and heard it ring from down the hall so I quickly walked towards the doors.

 _"Skye?"_ we walked through the door and saw her with Scott and Stiles.

"Finally" Lydia breathed out. "Can we go now?" a loud thud from above interrupted us and straight away I knew it was the Alpha which sent a wave of fear through me.

"Run!" Scott ordered pulling Allison with him just as the Alpha fell through the roof just after we had started running away

I ran as fast as I could as the Alpha growled and continued chasing us through a pair of double doors that led to the cafeteria, Scott bolted the doors shut and began pushing chairs in front of it but I nudged Stiles to get his attention then nodded towards the wall of very large windows in the room.

"Help me get this in front of the door" Scott told Jackson moving more things to barricade the door.

"Wait Scott, not here" Stiles tried to get they're attention.

"What was that?" Allison asked. "Scott, what was that?"

"What came out of the ceiling?" Lydia asked crying.

"Will you just help me?" Scott ignored everybody and continued grabbing stuff and moving them in front of the doors. "The chairs, stack the chairs"

"Guys, can we just wait a second?" Stiles tried again as we watched everyone move things in front of the door. "You guys listen to me…can we wait a second?" they continued to ignore Stiles and staked the chairs. "Guys, Stiles talking…can we hang on one second please" I rolled my eyes then raised my finger to my lips and whistled loudly.

"Hey!" I yelled making Scott, Jackson, Lydia and Allison finally stop and look at us. "Nice job you guys, great work now...what are we gonna do about the 20-foot wall of windows?" I gestured to the windows dramatically.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on because I'm freaking out here" Allison spoke up clinging to Scott's arm. "And I would like to know why…Scott?" Scott shook his head then walked over to one of the tables and leaned against it turning away from us and I knew he was trying to come up with something to explain all this the same as I was but nothing was coming to mind except for lying to Allison for the last eight years about the supernatural.

"Somebody killed the Janitor" Stiles finally spoke up and I rolled my eyes as telling them that wasn't going to help us explain this.

"What?" Lydia asked him.

"Yeah the janitors dead" Stiles repeated.

"What's he talking about is this a joke?" Allison asked turning to look at Scott.

"What, who killed him?" Jackson asked looking at Stiles and I stayed well out of this.

"No, no, no this was supposed to be over, the mountain lion killed…"

"No don't you get it, there wasn't a mountain lion" Jackson replied cutting Lydia off.

"Who was it?" Allison cut in still looking at Scott. "What does he want?" she added then lightly touched her forehead and I knew then that she really was freaking out as that was Ally's nervous tell. "What's happening?" she whispered to herself. "Scott!" she yelled looking back up at Scott who was still trying to come up with something.

"I…I don't know" he finally spoke up stuttering. "I just…if we go out there he's gonna kill us"

"Us, he's gonna kill us?" Lydia asked him.

"Who?" Allison added. "Who is it?" I watched Scott shake his head and sigh.

"It's Derek, it's Derek Hale" my eyes widened as I glared at him not believing that he just freaking did that after Derek just died trying to help him.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked Scott.

"I saw him" Scott replied and I had to bawl my fists to stop myself from reaching for my gun to shoot Scott.

"The mountain lion…"

"No, Derek killed them" Scott exclaimed cutting Lydia off.

"All of them?" Allison asked him.

"Yeah starting with his own sister" oh now I'm gonna kill him.

"And the bus driver?"

"And the guy in the video store it's been Derek the whole time, he's in here with us and if we don't get out now…he's going to kill us too"

"Call the cops" Jackson said pointing to Stiles.

"No" Stiles replied.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Jackson asked him.

"I mean no, you want to hear it in Spanish, _no_ " Stiles replied glaring at him. "Look Derek killed three people okay, we don't know what he's armed with" I glared at him for going along with Scott and seriously wanted to shoot both of them now.

"Your dad is armed with an entire Sheriff's department, call him" Jackson protested angrily.

"I'm calling" Lydia cut in pulling out her phone.

"No Lydia, would you just hold on a second" Jackson pushed Stiles away from Lydia but Scott quickly got involved stopping Jackson.

"Yes where at Beacon Hills High School, we're trapped and we need you to…but…she hung up on me"

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked Lydia.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in at the high school, she said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested"

"Okay then call again" Allison replied but Stiles shook his head.

"No they wont trace a cell then they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here" Stiles explained.

"What the…what…what is this?" Allison replied touching her forehead again which made me feel really guilty for not telling her about any of her family night life but like dad said it's not our place it's her parents. "Why does Derek want to kill us, why is he killing anyone?" we all turned to Scott since he seemed to have all the answers.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" Scott asked us after seeing this and I glared at him even more.

"Is he the one who sent her the text?" Lydia asked him.

"No, I mean I don't know"

"Is he the one who called the police?" Allison asked him.

"I don't know!" Scott yelled at her and I frowned moving in front of Scott pushing him away from her with Stiles.

"What the hell are you doing Scott?" I whisper shouted at him. "Throwing Derek under the bus like that, job well done" I added sarcastically.

"I didn't know what to say, I had to say something"

"No you didn't you dumbass or you say you didn't see who it was" I replied cutting him off.

"If he's dead then it doesn't matter, right?" Scott just argued.

"Except if he's not!" I exclaimed quietly.

"Oh god, I totally just bit her head off" Scott groaned.

"And she'll totally get over it" Stiles replied getting his attention. "Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?"

"But we are alive, it could've killed us already" Scott argued looking back at him. "It's like it's cornering us or something"

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?" Stiles asked him.

"No, Derek said it wants revenge" I frowned recalling the spiral on the locker door.

"Against who?" Stiles asked him as I kept quiet.

"Allison's family, probably hers to" Scott replied pointing at me.

"Maybe that's what the text was about, someone had to send it"

"Okay assheads, new plan" Jackson yelled getting our attention. "Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim" I reached behind me and felt the cool feeling of my gun still there. "Are we good with that?"

"He's right" Scott replied looking at Stiles. "Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him"

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive" Stiles argued quietly glaring at Scott.

"Alright, give me the phone" Jackson tried to grab Stiles' phone but Stiles turned around and punched Jackson in the jaw and I smiled because about time somebody did.

"Jackson!" Allison exclaimed running over to him. "Are you okay?" I frowned towards Allison because I saw Lydia's face fall when she did and had no idea why Allison cared so much for Jackson the guy was a jackass.

"Dad, hey, it's me" Stiles said after pulling out his phone and calling his dad. "And it's your voice mail look, I need you to call me back now like right now" suddenly there was a loud banging at the door and everyone backed away from it huddling together. "We're at the school, dad we're at the school" the door kept shaking and the chairs moved forward. "The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell"

"Which only goes up?" Scott argued.

"Up is better than here" I pointed out then we all ran for the kitchen and ran up the stairwell to the second floor then ran into the chemistry room, Scott put a chair in front of the door and we stayed silent listening as footsteps walked past the door.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked him.

"Five if someone squeezes on someone's lap"

"Five" Allison exclaimed quietly. "I barely fit in the back"

"It doesn't matter" I sighed shaking my head. "In case you miscounted there's six or us" I had my bike still out there in the parking lot but knew I wouldn't be able to make it there alive if I guessed correctly and took the spiral on the locker as a warning towards me from the Alpha saying I was next.

"And there's no getting out without drawing attention" Stiles added.

"What about this?" Scott asked going towards the door that leads to the roof. "This leads to the roof we can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in like seconds"

"That's a deadbolt" I pointed out knowing if he tried breaking the lock we'd just be stuck in here.

"The janitor has a key" Scott replied looking at me and Stiles.

"You mean his body has it" Stiles clarified that.

"I can't get it, I can find him by scent, by blood"

"Well gee that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea, what else you got?" Stiles argued with him.

"I'm getting the key" Scott insisted then walked away.

"Oh for the love of…" I groaned quietly. "We can't let him go by himself"

"What do you suggest we do Skye" Stiles asked me.

"I'll go with him" I replied looking up at him.

"What are you crazy?"

"Stiles I'm going with him, he needs someone to watch his back and besides I have a bone to pick with this guy and a gun tucked into my waistband" Stiles looked up shocked and his eyes asked me where the hell I got a gun from but I just shook my head opting not to answer since it was technically illegal in all schools to have a gun on the premises.

Scott talked to Allison for a bit before he looked around and grabbed a long pointer finger holding it up like he was wielding some great weapon so all we looked at him like he was stupid which he was.

"Well it's better than nothing" he argued.

"There's gotta be something else" Stiles spoke up then started looking around.

"There is" Lydia cut in then nodded towards the chemical closet.

"What are we gonna do, throw acid on him?" Stiles retaliated.

"No like a fire bomb, in there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov Cocktail" Lydia replied and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Self-igniting…"

"Molotov cocktail" Lydia finished cutting Stiles off and we all stared at her in disbelief. "What, I read it somewhere"

"We don't have a key for that either" Stiles replied but Jackson rolled his eyes then used his elbow to break the glass so Lydia grabbed what she needed and got to work mixing the chemicals together in a conical flask while I pulled Scott aside.

"I'm going with you"

"No Skye, it's too-"

"You say too dangerous I'll seriously kill you and don't think I won't I'm already pissed at you don't make it worse" I slipped the gun out but made sure to keep it hidden from the other non-supernatural knowing teens. "It's loaded with wolfsbane, I can help and I'm going with or without you because this Alpha deserves an ass full of wolfsbane for what he did to Derek" he sighed then nodded as I slipped the gun back into my waistline just as Lydia finished and called us over handing Scott the flask.

"No, no this is insane, you can't do this you cannot go out there" Allison protested looking at Scott.

"Ally it's okay I'm going with him" I cut in but it didn't look to help.

"And we can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages" Scott added walking towards the door with me behind him.

"You two could die, don't you get that he's killed three people" Allison argued shaking her head.

"And we're next" Scott argued back. "Somebody has to do something"

"Scott just stop!" Allison whispered walking towards Scott. "Do you remember…do you remember when you told me you know whether or not I was lying" I frowned looking at Scott. "That I had a tell, so do you, you're a horrible liar and you've been lying all night" Scott shook his head as I glared towards Jackson because he smiled smugly. "Just…just please…please don't go, please don't leave us please" Scott looked up towards the other three in the room.

"Lock it behind us" he replied and went to walk out but Allison pulled him into a kiss that only lasted a few seconds since Scott pulled away before squeezing Allison's arm then we finally walked out and heard Stiles lock the door behind us.

We started walking down the hallway and once we we're a safe distance from the chemistry room I pulled out my gun and held it out in front of me ready to shoot the first thing that crosses our path.

"Get to work Scooby, I got your back" Scott rolled his eyes at my nickname for him but pointed his nose to the air and started following whatever he'd picked up while I stayed on point.

"Do you actually know how to shoot that thing?" I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"I've been shooting guns, crossbows, standard bow and arrows since I was six, all part of my dad's early training exercises" he looked surprised but I just shrugged.

We fell into silence as we walked past the locker rooms with Scott hopefully following the scent and I followed wordlessly as he led us into the gym before he stopped and turned towards the bleaches.

"Don't tell me he's under there" he looked up nodding so I sighed as he walked under and slowly got smaller before he stopped and looked up.

I heard a low growl coming from behind me so I spun around and looked for the Alpha but couldn't see anything there so I turned back around when the bleachers creaked and saw Scott starting to climb up and trying to reach for something.

"Scott!" I whispered then suddenly the bleachers began to close "Scott get out of there, they're closing!" I screamed about to run in there but then got hit and went flying across the gym floor before hitting my head against the wall. "Son of a bitch!" I groaned feeling the back of my head and felt a wet patch so I brought my hand to my face and saw red, blood.

"Skye?" I looked up and saw Scott standing next to the now closed bleachers. "Shoot it" I looked up and saw the Alpha and reached for my gun firing off a few shots but the Alpha managed to dodge each one then he grabbed my arm and squeezed making me scream as I heard and felt the bone snap in two causing me to drop the gun.

"Scott the acid!" I yelled before the Alpha tossed me aside again and I landed against another wall sending pain up my shoulder as I fell to the ground clutching my broken arm and just managed to see Scott throw the Molotov cocktail at the Alpha but nothing happened.

"Damn it" I heard Scott say before the Alpha grabbed his leg and threw him across the gym before hovering over him and howled making me cover my ears from the loudness as my whole vision went blurry from the head wound, I could hear Scott groaning and yelling before he looked up with glowing gold eyes and they fell straight onto me.

"No, Scott no please" I tried to crawl away but the pain in my arm stopped me. "Ow" my vision was fuzzier and all I could see his shadowed figure coming towards me before suddenly another showed up and pushed him out of the way sending Scott scampering away before I felt the heaviness in my head get worse and my head lulled falling towards the ground as I passed out but swear I felt someone catch me before it could smack against the floor.

"Skyler?" I heard someone calling out making me slowly start blinking my eyes open. "Skye?" my eyes finally opened and I saw my brother sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey little sis, how you feeling?"

"Where am I?" I asked looking around and noticed the very sterile looking room.

"Your in the hospital" I frowned and tried to sit up but winced in pain. "I'd take it easy, you've got a few broken ribs, broken wrist and a concussion" I shook my head as I tried to recall what happened but it was all kind of fuzzy, I remember the Alpha attacking me but that's about it.

"Where's dad?" I asked looking around the room noticing he wasn't here.

"Downstairs, he's been in here all day watching you" I looked over towards the window seeing the sun well into the sky. "You've been asleep for over ten hours Skye" I shook my head then sat up very carefully as he adjusted the bed for me. "What we're you thinking Skye, going after the Alpha alone"

"I…I just…" I shook my head. "I can't remember" I opted onto figuring lying was my best option.

"Skyler!" I looked up and saw my dad rushing in to my other side and brushed his hand over my forehead. "Oh you had us worried kiddo" I nodded putting on a show with a few tears.

"I'm sorry dad"

"What we're you doing at the school Skye"

"I can't remember" I repeated.

"What does it have to do with these two boys you we're with" I frowned forgetting all about that.

"We we're…I think we were pulling a prank on one of the teachers but the Alpha showed up and I…I tried to take him on, I wanted to prove myself" he sighed and shook his head.

"What have I told you about being out that late Skye, you could've been killed" I nodded letting a few tears fall down my face just as there was a knock on the door and the Sheriff walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt but Skyler…it's Skyler right?" I nodded. "Are you up to answer a few questions for me?"

"Sheriff my daughter just woke up" my dad argued.

"Dad it's okay" I cut in and nodded at the Sheriff. "Ask away Sheriff" he looked at my dad for confirmation.

"Stiles and Scott said it was Derek Hale at the school can you confirm this?" I frowned and pretended to think for a minutes.

"I'm not sure, I don't remember much" I replied.

"Did you see who attacked you?" I shook my head.

"It was too dark to see and they attacked me from behind"

"Alright well that's all for now but if you can remember anything else be sure to give us a call alright"

"I will Sheriff" I agreed even though I wouldn't.

"You get some more rest" I nodded then watched him leave before a nurse came in and told my brother and father that visiting hours we're almost over and that I should be getting some more rest.

"Call us if you need anything Skye" my dad said before kissing me on the forehead before my brother leaned in and hugged me carefully.

"I know your lying your little ass off sis" he whispered in my ear before leaving with my dad and I frowned unsettled by that because if there was one thing about Jake, he hated secrets especially between us and he was relentless in discovering what I was hiding so it'd only be a matter of time but then Derek's dead so I don't have to hide that anymore.

"Get some rest Skyler" I looked up at the nurse, she had long brown hair and familiar brown eyes so I looked at her nametag and saw McCall.

"McCall, your Scott's mother?" she smiled and nodded.

"You know Scott?" I nodded. "Well I'll make sure to give you a extra jelly cup for breakfast hey" she lowered the bed. "Now are you in pain at all?"

"A little" I admitted laying down and wincing when I jostled my ribs and arm which had a huge cast on it.

"Okay I'll come back with some pain meds" she disappeared then returned two minutes later with a cup of water and small container with pills in it, I quickly took them and she turned out the lights. "Sleep Skye" I nodded then watched her leave before moving to stare up at the ceiling then broke down in sobs as my mind drifted back to Derek as I can still see him sailing through the air hitting the wall and falling motionless but nobody had mentioned finding his body at the scene so maybe he wasn't dead.

I heard the door suddenly start creaking open so I pretended to be asleep thinking Mrs McCall was back but the footsteps were too heavy to belong to a woman so I peeked one eye open and saw nothing but a black figure making me sit up abruptly thinking it was the Alpha but then I saw the familiar shadowed outline.

"Derek?" he stepped into the light and my eyes widened to see it really was him. "Oh my god!" I jumped out of bed ignoring the pain and ran towards him throwing my arms around him "Your alive!" he chuckled quietly.

"Skye you need to be careful" he bent down and grabbed me behind the knees and around my back picking me up bridal style carrying me back to bed and setting me down gently.

"How are you…how are you here, I saw you…all that blood?"

"Shh" he brushed his hand over my cheek moving my hair behind my ear. "I'm okay, I healed it just took time" I shook my head then grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards me pressing my lips against his.

"Don't ever do that to me again Derek Hale or next time I'll be the one killing you" he chuckled and nodded then kissed my forehead.

"Lay down you need sleep" I shook my head because there was no way I could sleep now.

"I can't sleep now, I want to know how you healed from that?"

"Skye we have plenty of time" I rolled my eyes making him sigh. "Your so stubborn"

"Yes I am so live with it, what happened?" he chuckled then took a seat beside me on the bed.

"I thought I was dead, I'm pretty sure I should be but I heard you yelling my name and knew I couldn't just let go like that so I fought and by the time I came to I heard the Alpha howling and ran in just in time to get Scott away from you before he attacked"

"That was you?" I vaguely remembered someone else being there before I'd passed out.

"I stayed with you until I heard the Sheriff and paramedics coming" I nodded then realised that the Sheriff thinks he committed all the murders.

"Forget about helping Scott, he blamed your for all the deaths including your sisters" he looked down sighing.

"I know which I why I'm here, I had to see you and make sure you we're okay because I'm going to have to lay low for a while and that means we can't see each other as much" I frowned and angrily shook my head.

"No I just got you back, you can't leave me"

"Hey I'm here" he grabbed my hand pulling it towards his lips and kissed the back of it. "Its for your protection Skye, the Argent's are going to want answers out of you and I heard your brother, he's suspicious and they have reason to be since you shouldn't have even been there last night, you were because of me and they'll try and get it out of you"

"They wont get a thing out of me Derek, I'm tougher than I look" he smiled shaking his head playfully at me.

"I know you are but the Argent's…" he sighed looking down towards the ground. "You've never been on their firing line Skye and I don't want that for you"

"Derek please, we can't be apart…I can't lose you again" he moved up the bed.

"You won't Skye, I promise okay" he pressed his forehead against mine. "Your my life, my happiness, my everything Skye so until this passes over I need you to be safe and please stay away from the Alpha" I frowned about to shake my head. "Please for me, I don't want to see you hurt like this again" his fingers touched up and underneath the hospital gown to trace over my side over my ribs.

"Okay so long as the people I care about aren't in danger" he sighed closing his eyes.

"I guess I can deal with those conditions" I smiled then wrapped my arms around his neck and played with the small bits of hair at the nape of his neck before pulling his face to mine and kissed him before breaking apart only for air.

"Lay with me" he looked up and I could see him about to protest. "Just until I fall asleep" he sighed then nodded his head, I moved over and he laid down atop the sheets while I carefully snuggled down into them since the pain meds we're kicking in now.

It was a little squishy in this tiny hospital bed but I could care less and moved around until I was comfortably laying against Derek with my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around my waist holding me to him.

"Sleep my beautiful Skye" I chuckled and hid my face in his chest to hide the blush that creeped up my cheeks.

"Your really corny you know that" he leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Only for you and in the confines of our private little bubble" I laughed quietly then wrapped my arm around his waist and closed my eyes letting sleep take over and fell asleep comforted by the sound and feeling of Derek's heat beating underneath my ear.


	8. Ep 8 - Lunatic

**A/N: Two POV's: Skye's and a Third Person's**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

When I woke up again I was aware of the empty bed and the sun was shining brightly, I sat up and went to rub the sleep out of my eyes but when I lifted my hands I was suddenly reminded of the fact my right hand was in a cast up to my elbow and frowned down at it recalling the Alpha snapping my arm.

"Your awake!" I looked up and saw my brother walk in with a McDonalds bag and drink tray and I smiled at him. "McMuffin and strawberry shake right" I laughed and nodded accepting the bag from him but had a feeling this was a bribe.

"Do you know when I can get out of here?" I asked him because I really didn't want to spend my days sitting around a hospital and I wanted to check up on Allison to make sure she was okay and the two idiots as well.

"Lunch time, they're keeping an eye on you because of the concussion" I sighed but nodded then dug into my food because I really was starving. "So are you going to tell me the truth about the other night or continue lying to your favourite brother"

"Your my only brother" I remarked without looking up at him. "And there's nothing to tell, my friends wanted to pull a prank on our chemistry teacher but then the Alpha showed up and I tried to protect them when he attacked but wasn't quick enough"

"Skye your lying" I looked up with a glare.

"Jake just let it go, why does it matter?"

"We've always told each other everything, family always remember" I looked down angry he'd thrown that at me. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing" I replied shaking my head then looked up when I heard him sigh loudly.

"Alright well dad will be by to pick you up later, I'm meeting up with some of Argent's men so I'll see you later" I could tell he was angry.

"Don't be mad Jakey"

"I'm not mad Star, I'm disappointed at you" he walked out leaving me alone mentally kicking myself because I shouldn't be lying to my brother to protect Scott or Derek but for some reason I was and it pissed me off that I didn't know why.

Since we lost our mom it's always been me and Jake against the world, we weren't just brother and sister we were best friends and we've never had secrets until now so having him disappointed in me was like a kick in the gut.

I was alone most of the day with only the occasional nurse checking up on me and the TV for company until I heard someone knock on the door before poking their head in and I saw Stiles and Scott making me roll my eyes.

"Hey are we allowed in?" Stiles asked.

"You yes, him no" I replied pointing at Scott. "I'm done with werewolves" it was a partial lie considering I didn't want to be done with Derek but they didn't need to know that and probably thought he was still dead so I was going to leave it that way.

"I'm sorry Skye" Scott apologised but I just shook my head and turned back to the TV.

"So has your dad been here?" Stiles asked me walking further into the room.

"I'm in the hospital of course my dad's been here and so has my brother"

"You have a brother?" Stiles asked me and I laughed thinking back to Scott asking me the exact same thing a few weeks ago.

"Yeah he's four years older than me and been at college but he's come to help out my dad, now more than ever since I'm incapacitated" I held up my cast.

"How badly are you hurt?" Scott spoke up from the door where he hadn't moved from.

"Concussion, broken radius, a few cracked ribs and dislocated shoulder" I shrugged looking up at him. "How's Allison, I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet?" I asked him and I saw Stiles motioning me to stop.

"Uh she's not…she's not talking to me, we're taking a break" I frowned towards him.

"Sorry I guess, I'm sure she's just angry and will talk to you again" I shrugged not knowing what to really say. "Just give her time" he nodded and finally walked into the room and we hung out for a little while before they left because my dad was going to be here soon to discharge me.

I walked inside and sat down on the couch looking up when my dad walked in behind me and I could sense the whole way home he wanted to talk to me but so far hadn't even spoken to me.

"What is it dad?" I asked unable to hold it in anymore.

"Chris wants to talk to you about the incident at the school but if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to kid" I frowned recalling what Derek said, he knew the Argent's would try and question why I was there and what I'd seen.

"I don't remember anything and couldn't see much it was too dark" he nodded.

"I'll tell him there's no reason to talk to you, get some more rest kiddo I'll be back later" I watched him leave and smiled because that was the best thing about my dad, he saw me as his perfect daughter and didn't think I was capable of lying to him so he didn't pressure me.

I grabbed something to drink out of the fridge then went upstairs to get some homework done at least since I had nothing better to do, I walked in and flipped the light switch then turned and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Derek perched on the edge of my bed.

"Oh my…what the hell are you doing here?" I closed my bedroom door out of instinct. "Have you been in here the whole time"

"Sorry, the Argent's have been staking out my place and I had nowhere else to go" I sighed then nodded my head.

"It's okay" I shrugged then walked towards my desk and sat down in my swivel chair. "Uh I got homework to do and my dad won't be home for most of the night so you can stay, watch some TV if you want but you'll have to keep an ear out for my brother because he'll just barge into my bedroom when he gets home" he nodded so I threw him my TV remote.

I grabbed my chemistry text book and my notepad then started going over and copying down the passage we had to do and got to work but I was finding it hard with my hand in a cast to write, I groaned throwing the pen down then spun in my chair watching Derek look up.

"What?"

"I can't write a thing without my arm hurting" I stood up and crossed the room lying down beside him on my bed.

"Did they give you something for the pain?" I nodded my head.

"My dad was getting the prescription when he came back after talking to Mr Argent" I closed my eyes trying to force the pain away as I felt Derek take my hand making me smile a little but my eyes widened when I felt some of my pain dissipating, I looked towards him and saw black lines rising up his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Taking your pain" he replied then let go off my hand.

"You can do that?" I asked stupidly since I'd literally just seen and felt him do just that.

"It's a perk to being a werewolf" I stared at him in shock because I didn't know werewolves could do that and it was shocking to say the least.

"That's so cool" I finally muttered and heard him chuckle under his breath but before he could say anything my phone started ringing, I got up and grabbed it of my desk confused when I saw Allison's name. "Hey Ally what's up?"

 _"Hey Skye, I know we haven't exactly been close in a few years but I could really use some girl time are you able to come hang out tonight?"_ I frowned recalling a conversation with my dad and knew I was still grounded.

"I'm actually grounded for skipping school and parent/teacher conferences and for the other night at the school" she sighed and I looked up at Derek a little. "But I'll call and ask okay, I heard about you and Scott so I know you could use some girl time and to be honest so could I"

 _"Thanks Skye"_ she replied then hung up so I turned to Derek with a frown.

"You don't mind do you" he shook his head and stood up from my bed. "You can stay as long as you want, just don't get caught in here" I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I wouldn't be going if I knew she didn't need this, she really liked Scott and I know I'd be the same if we ever broke up" he smiled looking down at me with an unreadable emotion confusing me. "What?"

"Did you just admit we're in a relationship?" my eyes widened but I couldn't deny that I had.

"Uh maybe" I replied with a shy smile on my face as I looked up at him.

"Well I like it" he leaned down and pressed his lips hesitantly at first and I noticed he does that a lot until I didn't pull away then he'd deepen the kiss.

"I like it to" I replied against his lips then stepped away and I quickly called my dad to ask him if I could hang out with Allison.

 _"Skye?"_ he answered. _"Are you okay, do you need your medication?"_

"No I'm okay but uh…Allison called and asked if I could hang out with her tonight, would that be okay?"

 _"Sure it's about time you start hanging out with Allison again, just go straight to her place and don't stay out late okay, your brother and I won't be home till late "_

"Thanks dad" I replied then hung up and quickly rang back Allison telling her it was okay for me to go over to hang out then hung up and turned back to Derek who went back to sitting on my bed watching TV. "Are you gonna be okay?" he looked up with a smile.

"Sure, I'll leave once your dad and brother get home" I nodded then grabbed my phone stuffing it into my pocket.

"Your welcome to shower if you want and help yourself to anything in the fridge but stay out of my drawers" I said making him roll his eyes as I headed to the door.

"No goodbye kiss?" I turned back this time rolling my eyes as I walked back towards him and bent down to kiss him but he grabbed my waist and suddenly pulled me underneath him making me squeal in surprise.

"Derek!" he laughed then kissed me sending any protest I wanted to send towards him fade as I melted underneath him and kissed back running my hands up underneath his shirt over the muscles in his back. "I have to go" I sighed against his lips but really just wanted to stay here.

"I'm not stopping you" he replied moving to trail kisses along my neck playfully.

"Yes you are by distracting me Hale" I remarked wrapping my arms and legs around his waist and quickly spun us so I was on top straddling his waist.

"Now you're the one distracting me Venandi" I rolled my eyes but secretly loved the way my last name rolled off his tongue, I leaned down like I was about to kiss him then suddenly jumped up off him laughing at his surprised face and groan of disappointment.

"Aww poor baby" I jibed then laughed at his glare. "You don't scare me honeypie, I got to go but I'll see you when I get back later"

"Maybe you won't" he pouted crossing his arms trying to look cute and I had to admit it worked for him and made me want nothing more than to crawl back into bed and cuddle up with him.

"Oh you will because your incapable of staying away from me or this ass" I replied smirking at him as I turned and started to walk out leaving him in my room as I walked downstairs and out into the garage jumping onto my bike and pulled on my helmet then angled my head towards the ceiling. "I miss you already Der-Bear" I spoke up loudly knowing he'd hear me then turned on my bike and sped out of the garage heading over to Allison's place.

I parked out the front then jumped off and headed up onto the porch and rang the doorbell, I was a little nervous about being here considering they knew all about my dad clueing me in on the supernatural side of the world and had a feeling I'd be getting stared at most of the night as they silently questioning me, the door opened and I saw Mrs Argent.

"Skyler, I haven't seen you in so long how are you?" I smiled at her.

"Good Mrs Argent" I replied watching her smile as she stepped aside letting me in.

"Allison, Skyler's here" Allison walked out and smiled down at me from the top of the stairs.

"Hey Skye come on up" I nodded then climbed the stairs and we headed into her room, she closed the door and I pulled her into a small comforting hug.

"I'm sorry about Scott, I know you really liked him" she nodded as I let go then sat down on her bed.

"I don't know what happened, I thought he was different" I sighed because I felt terrible for her because I'd known their relationship wouldn't work out in the long run just like mine and Derek's wouldn't because hunter/werewolf relationships weren't meant to happen.

"They always do in the start Ally but at least you know now right" she sighed sitting next to me.

"Anyway I don't wanna talk about Scott, I want to just have a night in with one of my best friends doing girl things and avoiding any and all talk about boys" I laughed nodding my head in agreement.

We ended up sitting down and chatting about everything but our current boy troubles and obviously the supernatural issues happening all around her which she was oblivious to and it was better that way.

"Allison, Skyler dinners ready" we walked downstairs and I frowned seeing Mr Argent, Mrs Argent and Kate all sitting at the dining table but quickly pushed away my distaste and sat down with a smile.

"Thank you for having me for dinner Mr and Mrs Argent"

"Your most welcome Skyler" Mrs Argent replied and Mr Argent nodded with a small smile but as I looked up at Kate I saw her staring at me and I felt my heartrate start to pick up under her scrutinizing gaze.

"So Skye I haven't seen you since you we're ten, how have you been?" she finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence other than forks and knifes hitting the plates as everyone ate the lasagne Mrs Argent had made.

"Good focusing on my school work and working hard so that I get into a good college like my brother" she smiled nodding her head.

"And how are you feeling after the other night?" she pointed at my right hand in the cast and knew what she was really asking so I smiled.

"A lot better, it still hurts occasionally and wished I got a good look at whoever attacked me but I didn't" I saw her and Mr Argent assessing that reply before they both nodded accepting my lie and we continued to eat in silence other than the occasional conversation they conversed in which I stayed out of.

After dinner Allison and I headed back upstairs and I stayed a little later to paint each other's nails like normal teenage girls for once and was actually having fun surprisingly as it had been so long since I was able to do stuff like this so I treasured it, by the time we we're done I had midnight blue nails on my toes and hands and she had a dark purple then after letting them dry it was finally time for me to go home.

I parked in the garage and smiled when I saw my dad and brother still weren't home and hoped that meant Derek was still here, I closed the garage door then walked upstairs quietly pushing my door open and felt my heart constrict at the sight in front of me.

Derek was fast asleep atop of my covers with the TV still on and his mouth was open slightly with soft snores escaping his lips, I grabbed my phone and snapped a photo but had forgotten about the flash and it went off startling Derek awake who looked around disorientated before his eyes settled on me.

"Hey you" I walked towards him and slipped my arms around his waist. "Have a nice nap" he looked towards my bed then seemed to go red in the ears. "It's okay you can keep sleeping if you want" I let him go and walked towards my closet grabbing out some pyjama's. "I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be quick" he nodded so I walked towards my bathroom and quickly showered as fast as I could not wanting to leave him on his own much longer.

It was an awkward shower given I couldn't get my cast wet so it was a very short shower and I quickly dressed before heading out to see him waiting for me sitting on the edge of my bed, I walked towards him.

"Are you okay you seem off?" he wrapped his arms around my waist and his head fell to rest against my stomach, I ran my hands through his hair as I lifted his eyes to meet mine. "What's going on Derek?"

"I've just been thinking about what you said before you left"

"The relationship part" he nodded so I sat beside him. "What about it, I thought it's what you wanted?"

"I do, you know I do but everything is just so much more complicated than before"

"It was always complicated Derek, our relationship is basically one out of Romeo & Juliet but I'm not afraid of it because I want to be with you Derek" I turned his face to me and cupped his cheeks then moved to sit in his lap. "Being with you lately has made me happier than I've felt in a while and I'm not ready to give this up yet, whether we work or we don't I just want to be with you"

"I feel the same way" he replied and ran his hands through my hair making me sigh and lean my head against him as he massaged my scalp.

"I've been so dead on the inside ever since I found out about the other things out there, I'm nothing but a soldier for my father"

"Hey" he lifted my eyes to look at him. "You're only a soldier if you let yourself be, your more than a hunter Skye, your smart, beautiful and you've been the best thing to happen to me in a long time"

"I know the feeling" I mumbled and leaned into kiss him but he quickly looked up.

"Your dad's home" my eyes widened and I jumped off him then ran to my window which overlooked the driveway and saw him and my brother getting out of my dad's SUV.

"Crap" I looked around for an exit for Derek but there wasn't going to be one in time. "Quick" I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my closet pushing him inside then shut the door running back to my bed and got under the covers just in time for my dad to walk in. "Hey dad" I said pretending to wake up.

"I got your pain meds" he put them down on my bedside table and I nodded my head. "Get some more sleep sweetheart" I nodded my head then pretended to go back to sleep hearing him leave and shut my door, I opened my eyes again then looked up towards my closet as Derek came out walking towards me.

"I should go quickly, they'll probably check up on you later and you need to rest" I sighed but nodded my head.

"I miss you already" he smiled leaning down pressing his lips to my forehead before giving me a chaste kiss.

"I'll miss you to"

"Be careful please and lay low" he nodded then squeezed my hand before he was gone within a blink of an eye, I sighed then laid my head back down on my pillows and fell asleep.

 _'Another beautiful day today, Beacon Hill High School is back open today after being closed Thursday and Friday, Police search continues for alleged killer Derek Hale'_ I rolled over and hit the snooze button quickly then got up since today was the first day back at school.

"Hey Skye" I looked up and saw my brother leaning against my doorframe.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I asked rummaging through my closet for something to wear but really didn't feel like wearing any of my old clothes since it mostly consisted of leather jackets (six of them including my favourite blue one), black jeans of all kinds and crappy t-shirts that are all well-worn in from vigorous training sessions.

"Just checking up on my little sister" I smiled over at him then grabbed some clothes out.

"I'm okay" I replied finally settling on some long forgotten grey jeans that were in the back of my wardrobe and a brown v-neck t-shirt then turned to him. "Anything else?" I asked hating how that sounded but couldn't help it, lying to him was taking its toll on us.

"No but dad wanted me to tell you to take your pain meds" I nodded my head then watched him leave so I walked into my bathroom to shower, dry my hair and applied a little bit of eyeliner and mascara to my eyes before I walked back out into my bedroom and pulled on a black leather jacket and a pair of combat boots.

After I was done getting dressed I went downstairs and grabbed my pop-tarts sticking some in the toaster then quickly grabbed them when they popped up all while ignoring my brother who was eating cereal.

"Where's dad?"

"Right here Skye" I turned and saw him walking up from the basement. "I'm going to drive you to school since you can't ride" I sighed nodding my head then stuffed the last of my pop-tart into my mouth before I followed him out to his car.

He pulled up and I went to get out but dad had the locks on and I saw him looking around the school almost nervously especially when he saw the window the Alpha had thrown Stiles' battery through all taped up with police tape.

"Dad it's okay, I'll be okay" I pulled my dagger up a little from my boot and he looked down at it then sighed.

"Jacob will pick you up at the end of the day" he replied then unlocked the car finally letting me out.

"Alright" I answered then got out and saw Allison getting out of her dad's SUV with Kate riding shotgun, they seemed to talk for a little bit before Mr Argent finally drove off so I quickly caught up with Allison just as she ran into Lydia.

"Hey wait up" I ran towards them and I saw Lydia look down at my cast so I hid it nervously because that was what I wasn't looking forward to, everyone staring at it or asking how it'd happened, she didn't say anything thank god and we headed into school hearing almost everyone around us whispering their own theories on why the school had been closed.

"It's just weird, everybody's talking about what happened the other night and nobody knows it was us" Allison spoke up as we walked down the hall towards our first class.

"Thank you for the protection of minors" Lydia replied after scoffing.

"Do you two think I made the wrong decision?" I frowned looking down knowing she was talking about Scott and really wanted to opt out of saying something.

"About that jacket with that dress?" Lydia asked her and I rolled my eyes. "Absolutely"

"You know what I mean" Allison replied.

"Hello, Scott…and Skye" I frowned looking up. "Locked us in that classroom and left us for dead" I glared at her.

"Uh hello I got hurt trying to help you's" I held up my cast which sent a wave of pain up my arm and I realised I hadn't taken my pain meds this morning despite Jake reminding me to.

"Anyway Scott's lucky we're not pressing charges or making him pay our therapy bills" I rolled my eyes as I fell silent again since it was better to just ignore Lydia when she was in a bitchy mood and thought about tonight and was a little worried since it was the full moon and I hoped Derek and Scott we're going to be okay since my dad and the Argent's were gonna be on higher alert tonight more than ever, the school bell rang again signalling the last warning bell so we went to class quicker now and took our seats for the test.

I watched Scott walk in and try to talk to Allison but Mr Harris cut in telling him to take a seat so Scott walked past me and sat in the seat in front of Stiles who'd come in like two minutes ago, I looked away and started bouncing my pencil against my thigh since I was a little worried about this test since although I'd studied I didn't feel mentally with it today and was still having trouble writing with the cast on but I could shade a few bubbles.

"You have 45minutes to complete the test, 25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book" I rolled my eyes doubting that was true but saw Stiles do it making me scoff and roll my eyes. "However as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher, so let's get the disappointment over with, begin" he pushed the button down on a timer so I flipped the test and started as best I could.

I was concentrated on my test when suddenly I heard a desk move and saw Scott grab his bag and run out of the room making me frown and worry that he had lost control even though the moon doesn't rise for another few hours.

"Mr McCall!" Mr Harris yelled as watching him leave, I sighed shaking my head and wanted to follow him but was already in too much trouble as it is but luckily Stiles got up and ran out after him. "Mr Stilinski!" Harris yelled again as he left the room. "Everybody get back to your tests" Harris added back to the class and they all went back to their tests and I tried to but found it even harder to focus now.

They didn't come back so when the bell went and the test was over I grabbed my bag and rushed out hoping to find them and saw them coming out of the boys locker room so I walked up worriedly.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked Scott and he looked at me a little surprised.

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied then walked off so I turned to Stiles.

"Did he shift?" I whispered.

"No" he sighed scratching the back of his head. "He had a panic attack" I frowned and knew it would've had something to do with Allison and felt really bad for Scott.

"Alright well just keep an eye on him, he's going to be really out of it today" Stiles nodded then left catching up with Scott.

I went on with the rest of my day but was feeling the pain in my shoulder and arm a lot so I grabbed my phone out and contemplated who I could call but already knew my dad and brother wouldn't be home so I scrolled down and found Derek's number and quickly typed out a text.

 ** _Hey, could you do me a massive favour? – Skye_** , I walked to my locker to grab out my books for my next class while I waited for his reply and it came shortly.

 ** _Anything, what do you need? – 'viridioculos'_** , I smiled quickly typing back.

 ** _I need my pain meds but I left them on my beside table, my dad and brother shouldn't be home so would you be able to sneak in and get them for me – Skye_** , his reply was instant.

 ** _Of course, I'll text you when I'm there – 'viridioculos'_**

 ** _Thank you, I owe you one – Skye._**

 ** _No you don't, I'll always do anything for you - 'viridioculos'_** , the bell went so I quickly stuffed my phone into my pocket then shut my locker and went to my next class.

I got his text saying he was here just before the bell went so I quickly ran out into the car park avoiding the few police that were tasked to watch the school and ran over to where I usually met up with him but couldn't see his car anywhere.

"Skye over here" I turned towards the trees and saw him so I ran up to him.

"Sorry I know this is a huge risk coming here but-"

"Hey it's okay, you're in pain of course I'd want to help you" he handed me my pill container but when our hands briefly touched I saw and felt him taking some of my pain so I smiled up at him.

"Thanks but you better go before someone sees you" he nodded then quickly kissed my forehead before disappearing.

I ran back to school thankful it was lunch now and brought a bottle of water and took two of the pills sighing in relief at the way they worked fast and with Derek taking some of my pain I felt barely any pain, being injured sucks especially for someone like me who was always on the move and relied on myself to be able to fight back but being injured put me out of fighting condition for at least the next six weeks.

I looked up when I heard a banging sound and saw Scott sitting in the hallway clenching his fists in his lap and hitting his head back on the wall so I walked up to him cautiously just in case but when he hit the wall harder this time and cracked the bricks I threw all caution out and ran up to him.

"Scott calm down" he looked up with serious angry eyes. "What is it?" he shook his head at me.

"It's nothing" he stood up grabbing his tray and threw out the food before disappearing, I rolled my eyes because I was only trying to help.

After school I walked out to see my brother already waiting leaning against his bike talking with three girls who looked to be fawning all over my brother and it was enough to make me gag, I walked towards him and he smiled up at me.

"There she is" he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Ladies this is my girlfriend" I looked up at him shock resonating but he sent me a pleading look so I smiled back at them and put my arm around my brothers waist. "If you don't mind we must be going" they all seemed to glare at me and whine as they left and Jake abrupted into laughter. "Thanks I owe you one"

"What was that about?" I asked pushing him off me.

"As soon as I pulled up they came up and we're trying to flirt with me no matter what I said"

"Wouldn't you be all over that?" I asked with a smirk since Jake used to have a new girl for every other day of the week back when he went to school with me.

"I used to be but it's different now" he hopped onto his bike.

"Why what's different now, I thought you liked having girls hanging on your every word"

"I'm just over it" he shrugged but I could tell there was more to it so I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"What you got a girlfriend back at Berkley?" he laughed throwing my helmet that he'd brought with him.

"You have your secrets, I have mine" he replied making me frown inwardly but smiled since that wasn't a denial.

"Is my brother abandoning his playboy ways for a girl" he shook his head.

"Get on the bike Skyler" I rolled my eyes at him using my full name.

"Fine Jacob" I replied swinging my leg over and getting on behind him then held his sides sitting back really not wanting to be pressed up against my brother.

I held on as he kicked the stand up and sped out of the school car park and I thought I sped but Jake was at least doing 40 over the speed limit, don't get me wrong I loved speed especially on the back of a motorcycle but this kind of freaked me out.

"God Jake your gonna kill us" I yelled as he ran a red light but he just laughed.

"Lighten up little sis" I rolled my eyes and hung on for grim death before he finally slowed down and pulled up outside our house, I jumped off and pulled my helmet off.

"Dad would kill you if he saw you" he shrugged.

"Dad's not here" he walked inside without another word, I rolled my eyes then headed inside going upstairs to my room since I had nothing better to do being still grounded.

* * *

 **Third-Person's POV**

"Right now, you can't tell your father about this because he'll kill me" Kate said towards Allison who was holding the taser gun towards the teddy bear sitting on the chair in front of her.

"Okay" Allison replied taking a deep breath.

"Okay well what's our hapless victims name?" Kate asked her niece clapping her hands in front of her.

"Mr Bear" Allison smiled looking at her teddy bear.

"You named your teddy bear Mr Bear?" Allison laughed at her Aunt. "That's like the worst teddy bear name in the world"

"I was five years old" Allison argued.

"All right well just shoot your unimaginatively named bear and put it out of its misery" Kate replied pointing at the bear, Allison smiled then pulled the trigger shocking the bear before she frowned stepping back as Kate laughed. "See now that's what I'm talking about, see if you would have had that the other night, you would have just…" Kate stopped turning to her niece to see she wasn't as happy as she was. "Whoa wait a minute, I thought you wanted to learn how to do this sweetie"

"I just don't know what happened" Allison replied sitting down on the bed sighing.

"With Scott?" Kate asked sitting down beside her, Allison nodded her head. "Oh listen my gorgeous young niece, you're going to break hearts left and right okay and he was lucky to have gotten the tiny, little taste of Allison Argent's world that he got"

"But it just…it felt so right with him" Allison sobbed letting a few tears roll out of her eyes. "And then he just started acting so strange and now I don't know what to believe"

"Well sweetie he's a guy, you can't believe anything" Kate cut in smiling.

"It's just the whole thing with Derek Hale the other night and Scott saying he didn't know him but I saw them together and with Skye"

"Hold on, wait back up, Scott and Skye know Derek?" Kate asked her niece all joking tone gone as she stared at Allison. "Alleged killer Derek?" Allison stared at her Aunt not knowing what to say to her. "Are they friends?"

"No" Allison replied. "Not really, I mean…at least that's what he said" Allison added opting to leave Skyler out of this.

"How about you tell me everything that Scott and Skye have said about Derek"

"What do you mean everything?" Allison asked Kate.

"I mean everything" Kate replied pulling Allison to her a little threatening.

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I started getting hungry so I walked downstairs to grab something to eat and saw my brother sitting on the lounge with a beer in his hand and looking up at the TV watching Underworld, I walked up behind him.

"How can you watch this crap, it's all lies" he looked back at me.

"Maybe but Kate Beckinsale is hot" I rolled my eyes at him for being such a guy. "Oh shut it, you're the one who fangirled hard over Dean Winchester"

"Do not rain on Jensen Ackles, they guy is a god" I replied then laughed at our ridiculous argument because it reminded me so much of before he left for college. "Besides I'm not the one who drooled over Megan Fox"

"Her name says it all she's a Fox"

"Oh my god Jake, god help any girl that goes out with you" I laughed wiping the tears out of my eyes as I shook my head. "Anyway I came down here to ask if you wanted to order pizza or something I'm starving"

"Yeah sure just make sure to get a Meatlovers" I rolled my eyes because he still loved that fatty pizza but was thankful he hadn't changed because I really have missed him.

I went to the kitchen and ordered two pizzas, one Meatlovers and one Chicken Deluxe before I went and sat with him watching the rest of underworld with him before our pizzas came and we changed the movie to Iron Man and just spent the rest of the night eating pizza and watching movies just like old times before I finally headed upstairs to go to bed but I saw my phone had five missed calls from Stiles and a few alarming texts.

 ** _Scott's out need your help – Stiles.  
Hey Skye really could use your help call me back as soon as possible – Stiles.  
Skye come on you can't keep ignoring me, Scott needs you – Stiles. _**

I quickly scrolled through my contacts and found Derek's calling him because I knew I wouldn't be able to get out with my brother home and knew only Derek would be able to help him if he was being affected by the full moon but he wasn't answering me.

"Oh come on babe" I dialled him again and the receiver clicked. "Hey we have a problem, I need you to-"

 _"Skye calm down"_ I took a breath and closed my door.

"Scott's out there Derek, you need to find him" I replied in a whisper.

 _"It's okay I already found him and he's home"_ I sighed in relief and sat down on my bed.

"Oh thank god, is he okay, did he hurt anyone?"

 _"No I got him just in time, he was about to hurt Jackson and-"_ he stopped confusing me.

"Who else?" I pressed.

 _"And Allison"_ my eyes widened and I stood up to began pacing.

"He tried to hurt Ally, I'm gonna kill him" Derek chuckled under his breath.

 _"She didn't see him but would've heard him jump on top of the car"_ I frowned knowing I would have to play recon at school tomorrow and try to convince her it was nothing. _"Now stop pacing"_ I sighed doing what he said but then it resonated with me what he'd said.

"How did you know I was pacing?" I asked then looked over at my window walking towards it and saw him across the street in front of the woods smiling up at me. "You know my brothers home right, if he sees you"

 _"Would you relax, your brothers in his room fast asleep"_ I quirked an eyebrow at him but smiled.

"Well then what are you waiting for" I hung up and slid my window open watching him quickly jog over then climb up to the roof expertly without making any noise and through my window. "God I've missed you" he chuckled.

"It's only been a few hours since I saw you at the school" I looked up with a smile.

"Yeah but I didn't get to do this" I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down so that I could press my lips to his slowly but passionately as I moved my hands around to the back of his head to play in his hair messing it up even more than it already was.

"Mm this is fun" he mumbled moving his hands up my back underneath my shirt and I shivered at the feeling of his hands on my heated skin. "But we don't want to get caught" I frowned glaring at him for ruining our bubble.

"I don't care right now" I reached up to kiss him again but winced when I moved my shoulder the wrong way and had to drop my arm holding it. "God I hate being injured" he frowned staring down at my arm in the cast.

"I hate that I wasn't there to protect you"

"It's okay Derek, it's not your fault" I whispered sitting down on my bed to grab my pain meds and quickly swallowed back two.

"I wish you didn't have to be in pain" he sat down beside me then held out his hand. "Let me help"

"Does it hurt you?" I asked first because today at school I swear I'd seen him wince as he took my pain.

"A little but not as much as I know it hurts you" I shook my head.

"I don't want you do take my pain if it hurts you" he sighed then grabbed my waist and pulled me to sit in his lap.

"It's okay" he replied then leaned his head down and captured my lips with his kissing gently and slowly making me smile and wrap my arms around his shoulders resting my sore arm against his neck as we deepened it and I felt my heart beat wildly in my chest as I wanted nothing more than to lay him back and take his clothes off but I didn't want to go to fast.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked once we had to pull back for air.

"What about your brother?" I frowned forgetting about him.

"Just until I fall asleep?" I looked up at him and pouted.

"How can I say no to that face" he replied making me smile as he cupped my cheeks and kissed me again, I moved to straddle his waist and slowly pushed him to lay back still with our lips attached and I traced my hands over and up under his shirt feeling the rippling muscles underneath that I still had the urge to lick weirdly. "Skye we should…uh stop" I smirked kissing him again as his hands traced up my thighs to my waist. "I'm serious" I sighed leaning back and was surprised when I saw his eyes glowing bright blue.

"Wow I got the Derek Hale to slip" he sighed closing his eyes then when they opened they were back to his normal green.

"Very funny" he frowned then moved me off his lap before sitting up on the edge of my bed. "I can't lose control with you Skye" I moved up on my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm not afraid of you Derek, you'd never hurt me" I leaned down pressing a soft kiss against his neck but he shrugged me off standing up and it hurt that he'd pulled away.

"You don't get it Skye because you don't want to understand" I frowned moving to sit on the bed again as I looked towards him.

"Then tell me, I can only understand if you tell me Derek"

"You won't understand because you still refuse to admit your my mate" I frowned looking down because it was true.

"I can't help that because I don't understand how you know especially since I'm nothing special" he turned to me with a glare.

"Nothing special?" I looked up and watched his eyes go bright blue again but I didn't move because I wasn't afraid of him, I couldn't be as there was something inside me that knew he would never be able to hurt me. "Skyler your everything to me and if I ever hurt you when all I intended to do was love you then I'd never forgive myself" my eyes widened when he said love but I quickly hid my surprise and stood up to stand in front of him.

"You won't hurt me Derek just like I could never hurt you, we can't hurt each other and I know that because every bone in my body knows that I belong to you, that I am your mate and I'm ready to understand what that really means" his eyes looked down at me with an unreadable expression before he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him kissing me with a new passion I'd never experienced before and it made every doubt I had about him melt away because this was right and I know I never wanted anybody else, Derek was everything to me as well and I'd die to protect him even if that was from the Argent's and my father or brother, he was mine and I was his.


	9. Ep 9 - Wolfsbane

**Skye's POV**

I was half asleep from vigorous study since my dad had yet let me off the hook for skipping school, parent teacher conferences and for the school so I wasn't allowed out of the house unless for school or with either my dad or my brother so studying was the only better thing I had to do.

My phone started ringing which woke me up out of my half-sleep, I lifted my head then moved a piece of paper that was stuck to my forehead before rummaging through my books and notes looking for it finally finding underneath my notepad.

"Hello?" I asked tiredly.

 _"Skye"_ I smiled at Derek's voice.

"Hey you, what's up?" I sat up and yawned a little looking towards my bedside clock seeing it was past midnight.

 _"Care to return a favour?"_ I quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course what do you need?" I stood up and pulled on some jeans.

 _"I think I've found the Alpha's next target but the Argent's have been tracking me"_

"Okay what do you need to me to do, cause a distraction somehow?"

 _"Kind of, I need you to drive my car around"_ I frowned because that was a weird request but if that's what Derek needed then I would do it.

"Okay" I agreed pulling on a grey hooded sweatshirt so that I'd be able to hide my face if necessary.

 _"My cars in the usual spot, I've left the key in the ignition"_

"Okay be careful"

 _"I'll try"_ he replied making me roll my eyes as I stuffed pillows underneath my covers before I climbed out of my window and scaled down the drainpipe before I ran towards the alleyway Derek and I usually meet up in and saw his car there.

"Skye?" I looked up and saw Scott and Stiles walking towards me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked opening the car door and saw the keys were in the ignition like Derek had said.

"Derek called me and said you could use our help" I nodded thankful for the help so we quickly climbed in with me driving and we started speeding around hoping to create a distraction and it didn't take long before we had a tail.

"They're here" Stiles pointed out from the passenger seat.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Stilinski" I spat back changing gears and sped up a bit more but the SUV was right up my ass and I knew without looking that it'd be Kate so I pressed down on the gas more launching Scott and Stiles forward in their seats.

I looked in the rear view mirror, seeing Scott looking frantically at the SUV and I knew this would be hard for him as well because he didn't want the Argent's knowing about him either any more than I wanted them to know I was yet again helping werewolves.

"Faster" I asked them.

"Much faster" Stiles replied so I slammed my foot down on the accelerator again and the car sped forward as I shifted it into a higher gear.

"It's Kate" Scott pointed out still looking behind us, I screeched the car to the left trying to lose her making Stiles and Scott slid to the left with the car gripping their seats but Kate was still following close behind us and I couldn't shake her.

"Hey Skye, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here" Stiles spoke up looking out the back window.

"If I go any faster I'm going to kill us" I replied.

"Well, if you don't go faster they're gonna kill us!" I groaned and hit the gas again, jerking them forward "They're gone" Stiles suddenly said making me look back quickly seeing Kate's car was now gone.

"Where the hell did she go?" I asked them just as Stiles turned on a two-way radio that he must have brought with him.

 _"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works"_ his dad said over the radio.

"Shit" I called out as I made a sharp left not slowing down because I wasn't letting Derek get arrested, after hitting the iron works I slowed down and drove through it keeping an eye out but then Scott spotted Derek.

"Right there" I nodded screeching halt as Mr Argent was shooting arrows at him.

"Get in" Stiles yelled as he opened the door then quickly jumped into the back with Scott, Derek ran over to us getting in and as soon as he shut the door I sped off as Mr Argent proceeded to shot at us with a machine gun and thank god for bullet proof windows.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott yelled.

"Damn it, I had him!" Derek yelled hitting the dash.

"Who, the Alpha?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, he was right in front of me and the freaking police showed up" Derek exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, hey they're just doing their jobs..." Stiles started arguing but cut off when Derek looked at him with a pissed off expression before he turned to Scott.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state"

"Can we seriously get past that?" Scott asked him. "I made a dumbass mistake, I get it"

"All right!" Stiles yelled interrupting their fight. "How did you find him?" Derek looked back at them then scoffed and shook his head.

"Can you try to trust them for a least half a second?" I asked briefly looking at him from the road.

"Yeah all of us" Stiles cut in but Derek turned to glare at him again. "Or just them, I'll be back here" I rolled my eyes at Stiles as he moved from between the two front seats.

"Look the last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out, she found two things, the first was a guy named Harris"

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked cutting in and moving between the seats again throwing Scott back.

"Why him?" I asked him.

"I don't know yet" Derek replied frustratedly.

"What's the second?" Scott asked peeking around Stiles.

"Some kind of symbol" Derek replied then grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it and both Scott and I groaned at the sight of the symbol. "What, you know what this is?" he asked us.

"I've seen it on a necklace" Scott replied before I could say anything.

"Allison's necklace" I added throwing the car up a gear and sped faster.

"Were going to need that necklace, you need to get it" Derek told Scott as I dropped the two idiots off at Scott's house.

"I guess I could try" he replied before they walked inside so I sped off heading back to the alleyway, I pulled up then turned off the car before I turned towards him.

"Are you going to be okay?" he nodded but I could tell he wasn't so I moved in my seat and grabbed his hands.

"Don't worry, I know how to evade hunters Skye" I sighed because every time I had to say goodbye it was getting harder and harder since I never knew when I was going to see him again and it terrified me.

"I don't doubt that" I replied with a small smile laying my head against his shoulder. "Just promise me you'll be careful, I don't want anything to happen to my favourite werewolf" he chuckled then cupped my cheek and moved some hair behind my ear.

"I promise I'll be as careful as I can be" I nodded accepting that then looked up.

"I miss you already" he smiled nodding his head then leaned in and pressed his lips to mine softly before it slowly deepened and I found myself straddling his waist still in the confines of his car.

"We should stop" I smiled as I leaned back.

"You know most of the time it's the girl saying, 'we should stop' and the guy wanting go further" he chuckled with an exaggerated eye roll making me chuckle with him.

"Believe me darling I want to go further but until I can trust myself not to go-"

"Wolf" I nodded understanding and leaned my head against his shoulder. "Would it help if I said I trust you not to hurt me" I looked up with my best innocent smile.

"A little but I also don't want our first time to be in the front seat of my car while I'm on the run from both police and the Argent's"

"Not to mention my father and brother" I muttered knowing they we're also trying to hunt him down.

"Yeah that too" I laughed a little before it fell as I moved to sit back in the driver's seat getting off his lap before temptation sunk in again. "Hey we'll get there okay but right now is not the right time" I nodded then squeezed his hand.

"You'll keep in touch right" he nodded then leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I will" I closed my eyes as he kissed me softly before I pulled the keys out of the ignition and held them out to him letting him take them from me. "Don't worry about me Skye, I'm going to be fine" I nodded then kissed him one last time before I got out then made my way back home and snuck upstairs with my shoes off so that I didn't make any noise to wake up Jake or my dad.

I moved my books to my desk then climbed into bed falling asleep almost immediately from all the stress in my body but I barely got three hours of sleep before I heard my dad calling me from downstairs.

"I'm so over school" I mumbled getting up and walked into my bathroom taking a quick shower before getting dressed in some black jeans, purple singlet and pulled on a black leather jacket with some all-stars.

"Hey little sis, have fun night last night?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" I asked turning around to face him.

"I heard you coming home at four last night, have a fun night?"

"Oh yeah my friends-"

"Stop lying Skye, you think I don't know that the Argent's weren't out there last night following Derek Hale" I frowned forcing back the inner panic. "But what I don't get is what part you're playing in this"

"Jake I'm not playing anything"

"Skye seriously what's going on with you, this is not the Skye I've known since I was four" I frowned shaking my head as I fought back tears. "Please Star just tell me what's going on with you"

"Nothing's going on with me Jake, I'm just trying to get the job done like dad's trained me to" he sighed and shook his head at me.

"This shouldn't be up to you Skyler, dads turning you into a martyr and it's going to get you killed which isn't heroic it's tragic" he walked out without another word leaving me feeling immensely guilty.

I finished getting ready then went downstairs finding Jake sitting with my dad at the breakfast table both eating some pancakes but after that talk with Jake I wasn't hungry so I grabbed an apple for the road.

"Dad can we go, I have to go in early today to hand in some homework" he nodded dropping his empty plate in the sink and finished the last of his coffee before we left and I was really starting to miss the freedom of my bike.

He pulled up out the front of school and immediately saw Scott and Stiles heading into the school so I quickly told my dad goodbye before jumping out and quickly caught up with them.

"How?" I heard Scott ask Stiles.

"Hey dorks" they turned and looked at me as I smiled then simultaneously raised their eyebrows at me. "What?"

"Your awfully happy this morning, what ever happened to creepy stalker Skyler" Stiles replied making me frown as I glared at him because he was the second person this morning to say that I've changed.

"Whatever, what are you idiots talking about?"

"Getting Allison's necklace" Scott replied so I sent in a sympathetic look.

"It's easy, you just say 'Hey Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it, that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back to you'" I hit Stiles' arm as Scott looked around nervous because Stiles wasn't being exactly subtle.

"You're not helping" Scott replied.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Stiles asked Scott then looked at me. "Why can't you get it?"

"Because I'm not getting involved any more than I already am because if I got caught then they'd want to know why I was stealing it and won't accept an 'I don't know' as a reply" I replied glaring at him.

"But she's not talking to me" Scott cut in. "What if she like only takes it off in the shower or something?"

"That's why you ease…" Stiles stopped when he turned back seeing Scott wasn't listening to him and hit him on the shoulder. "That's why you ease back into it okay, get back on her good side remind her of the good times and then you ask her for the necklace" I noticed Scott wasn't listening so I hit that back of his head.

"You're thinking about Allison in the shower aren't you?"

"Yeah" Scott admitted so I rolled my eyes and pretended to gag.

"Scott stay focused" I growled out angrily because now was not the time for stupid teenage boy crap.

"Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured, get Allison back, in that order got it?" Stiles added hitting Scott's shoulder again then walked to class, I rolled my eyes then headed to my own class going throughout the day lazily since I was so tired having only gotten a few hours of sleep last night.

I was walking toward English later on in the day when Scott and Stiles found me both with equally panicked looks on their faces making me sigh and closed my locker with a loud bang because I was seriously done with this werewolf crap, it was already making me lose my brother.

"What happened now?" I asked not really caring but knew they were going to tell me anyway.

"Jackson, he knows what I am" I turned to him as my eyes widened.

"What the hell did you do Scott?"

"It wasn't me" he argued, I sighed loudly closing my eyes.

"Did he actually accuse you of being a Scooby" he frowned at the nickname.

"No but he did imply it pretty freaking clearly" I shook my head and closed my eyes in frustration.

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems" Stiles said cutting in. "I mean, he doesn't have any proof right and if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway?"

"How about Allison's father?" Scott exclaimed. "Or hers" he spat.

"Okay, it's bad" I rolled my eyes.

"Ya think" I spat back at Stiles.

"I need a cure, right now" Scott groaned frustratingly.

"Does he know about Allison's father or mine?" I asked him. "Or me for that matter"

"I don't know"

"Okay, where's Derek?" Stiles asked then looking at me and I rolled my eyes since I loved how he just assumed I knew where Derek was.

"Hiding like we told him to, why?" I replied shrugging my shoulders pretending like I could care less.

"I have another idea it's gonna take a little time and finesse, though"

"We have that game tonight" Scott replied looking at Stiles. "It's quarterfinals and it's your first game"

"I know, I know look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?"

"She's in my next class"

"Get the necklace" Stiles said then he and I headed to English.

"That's not going to end well" I spoke up as we took our seats and he just rolled his eyes at me.

So far throughout the day I'd gotten two texts from Derek telling me he was okay and just got another as Stiles and I walked into the lunch room, I opened it and couldn't help the smile as I read it.

 ** _I'm fine, still alive and safe, missing you xx_** , I smiled at the two little kisses on the end because it was so unlike Derek but thought it was sweet none the less, we walked over to Scott sitting down and as soon as I looked at him I knew it wasn't good.

"Did you get her to give you the necklace?" I asked him.

"Not exactly" Scott replied.

"What happened?" Stiles asked him taking a bite out of his chicken pieces.

"She told me not to talk to her, at all"

"So she's not giving you..."

"She's not giving me the necklace!" he exclaimed and I frowned shaking my head.

"Well did you find anything else out?" I asked him.

"Just that I know nothing about girls and that they're totally psychotic" I looked at Scott, my eyebrow raised.

"We're not psychotic just too complex for boys to understand" I replied and they both looked at me with equally confused looks making me roll my eyes.

"Okay, I came up with a plan 'B' just in case anything like this happened" Stiles finally spoke up looking at Scott.

"What's plan 'B'?" Scott asked him.

"Just steal the stupid thing"

"Couldn't we try at least getting to Harris?"

"My dad put him on a 24-hour protective detail, okay the necklace is all we got, steal it" Stiles replied shaking his head but I was too busy watching as Scott suddenly tensed up.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"He's watching us" I looked up and saw Jackson looking right at us from his table with Lydia and Allison which actually made me wonder why the hell I was sitting with these idiots instead of Allison but then I didn't really like Lydia or Jackson so Stiles and Scott were the next best thing aside from sitting alone which I didn't fancy doing either. "Act normal" I laughed softly.

"You two normal?" they both glared at me but it just made me laugh again until I saw Scott flinch before his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked him.

"Jackson's talking to me, he knows I can hear him" Scott replied then Stiles stupidly looked up so I kicked his leg underneath the table.

"Don't look idiot" I growled out at him.

"Look at me, just talk to me, act normal pretend like nothing's happening" Scott said looking at Stiles but Stiles wasn't saying anything. "Say something talk to me!"

"I can't think of anything, my minds blank" Stiles replied.

"Your minds blank!" I snapped because Stiles always had something to say. "You can't think of a single thing to say"

"Not under this kind of pressure" he replied then looked up. "FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore" I looked up and saw Jackson was gone.

"Where the hell is he?" Scott asked looking around then looked down looking like he was getting angry. "Yes" he said confusing me but I guessed he was replying to something Jackson had asked him then he began shaking and crushing his water bottle as he brought it to his lips.

"Scott you can't let him do this, you can't let him have this kind of power over you okay?" I said knowing he needed to calm down but Scott began to shake as he grabbed onto his tray gripping it tighter and tighter until he split it in two, making a loud clattering sound and everyone in the cafeteria looked at us.

After lunch I was walking down the hall with Stiles as he explained a new plan in case Scott couldn't get the necklace and it was pretty smart if we could get Danny to help but I doubted since we couldn't exactly explain why we needed this information.

"So you wanna help?" he asked as I opened my locker and grabbed some books out of my locker.

"I'm still grounded and my brother is coming to pick me up after school but I uh…" he was giving me such a puppy dog look. "I'll try and call, maybe convince him we're studying" I grabbed my phone and called my dad. "Hey dad"

 _"What's up Skye, are you okay did you forget your medication?"_

"No that's not what I'm calling for, I was calling to ask if I could go to a friend's place to study then if it's okay with you I was wondering if I could go to the lacrosse game tonight"

 _"I think you'll get more study done on your own"_ I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Dad I know your probably still angry at me but your going to have to trust and forgive me sometime"

 _"I trust you kid that's never going to change because you've always been mature for your age even when you were little so your still grounded but I'll allow you to go study, what friend is it?"_

"It's Stiles, we need to study for an English exam and then he wanted me to watch him play lacrosse tonight if that's okay with you, it's his first time actually on the field so I wanted to show my support"

 _"Is this boy someone I should be worried about, are you and him-"_

"Eww dad no, I've told you before he's just a friend and we're seriously just studying" I glared at Stiles as he looked up with a smirk.

 _"Alright kiddo, as long as you be careful, do you need a ride?"_

"No Stiles drives and he'll drop me home after the game"

 _"Okay, I might get to meet this boy then"_ I frowned shaking my head because I could tell he was smiling.

"Don't count on it dad but thanks"

 _"Your welcome kiddo"_ I hung up then turned to Stiles who still had a stupid smirk on his face.

"You ever say a word about that and I will kill you" I shut my locker then headed to class without him.

After school I dumped everything I didn't need in my locker but did grab some work that I needed to finish before I walked out of school and headed over to Stiles jeep seeing him waiting for me, I looked at it and seriously didn't know how it was still running.

"Is this thing even safe?" I asked him as he opened the passenger door for me.

"Stop hating on my jeep, you'll be fine now would you just get in" I glared at him but reluctantly got in then put my seatbelt on as he climbed in himself.

We drove to his place then followed him up to his room and moved to sit on his bed as he sat at his desk but when I turned around I jumped seeing Derek standing in the corner of Stiles' room, he smirked at me.

"Hey Stiles!" I frowned hearing Sheriff Stilinski's voice as Derek looked slightly panicked looking towards the door.

"Yo da…Derek!" I glared at Stiles as Derek put a finger to his lips and motioned Stiles to stop his father from coming in, Stiles quickly got up and ran to the door closing it all but an inch.

"What'd you say?"

"What, I said 'Yo dad'" I shook my head as I took a seat but couldn't help the small smile as I looked over at Derek.

"Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of but I'm gonna be there tonight, I mean your first game"

"My first game, gosh, great, awesome, uh…good" I rolled my eyes at Stiles stuttering over his words like an idiot.

"I'm very happy for you and I'm really proud of you" I smiled a little when his dad said that because I haven't gotten a 'I'm proud of you' from my dad since I was eight when I hit a bullseye for the first time with an arrow.

"Thanks, me too I'm happy and proud...of myself" Stiles replied making me chuckle quietly.

"So, they're really gonna let you play, right?"

"Yeah, Dad I'm first line, believe that?"

"I'm very proud" the Sheriff repeated.

"Oh, me too again, I'm...oh" I could tell the sheriff had hugged Stiles which again made me smile at the awkward but close relationship Stiles had with his dad because I sure as hell didn't and kind of envied that a little.

"See you there"

"Take it easy" Stiles replied then came back into the room but was pushed up against the door by Derek before I could stop him. "Oh!"

"If you say one word…"

"Oh what, you mean like 'Hey dad, Derek Hale's in my room, bring your gun'?" Derek stepped away a little. "Yeah that's right, if I'm harbouring your fugitive ass it's my house, my rules buddy" Stiles hit him on the shoulder and Derek looked at it before he nodded and stepped back completely letting go of Stiles' jacket then fixed it, Stiles returned the favour then went to walk away but Derek jerked his head towards him making Stiles jump as I laughed shaking my head at their banter.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?"

"No he's still working on it but there's something else we can try" Stiles replied then paused so Derek motioned for him to continue with his hands which we're in his jacket pockets. "The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent Allison a text asking her to meet him there"

"So?" Derek asked not seeing the connection.

"So it wasn't Scott, you broke his phone remember" I cut in looking up at Derek from my broken arm in the cast which was kind of hurting.

"Can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked looking at Stiles.

"No not me but I think I know somebody who can" Stiles replied then walked out of his room to call Danny.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked walking over to him.

"Stiles asked for my help" I shrugged and watched his worried and confused look. "I know I shouldn't be getting involved with werewolf business but my dad isn't suspicious and thinks Stiles and I are together so…" I shrugged smiling a little at his subtle but cute look of jealously "Don't worry I prefer my men not so lanky and spastic" he rolled his eyes but then looked back at me.

"Are you in pain, I saw you rubbing your cast earlier?" I shrugged then stood up from the bed and walked towards him wrapping my arms around his waist then leaned up and kissed him before stepping back with a smirk.

"I'm fine" I replied then walked over to my bag and grabbed my pain meds and swallowed back two.

"How many of those do you take a day?" Derek sat down in a chair next to Stiles' bed.

"Just what the bottle tells me to, 1 to 2 tablets every 4 to 6 hours as needed for pain" I shrugged then looked up at him with a smile. "Or when I don't have my supernatural boyfriend to help me with pain" he rolled his eyes but moved and took my hands.

"What are boyfriends for?" I watched as black veins slowly rose up his hands and arms as my pain slowly started lessening before he let go. "Better?"

"A lot better" I replied leaning up to kiss him but the door opened and we quickly broke apart making it seem like we hadn't been doing anything but I saw Stiles' questioning look our way so I doubt it wasn't suspicious.

"So what do you wanna start with?" Danny asked Stiles as he took a seat at his desk again. "You didn't tell me this was gonna be group work" I smiled up at Danny but have never actually spoken to him so I lowered my head and pretended to be focusing on my own homework.

"Actually I need you to do something for me first" Stiles replied spinning his chair to face him.

"What?"

"I need you to trace a text"

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked

"Trace a text" Stiles repeated looking up at him.

"I came here to do lab work, that's what lab partners do"

"And we will, once you trace the text"

"And what makes you think I know how?" Danny asked him.

"I...I looked up your arrest report, so…"

"I...I was 13, they dropped the charges" Danny protested.

"Whatever" Stiles shrugged.

"No, we're doing lab work..." Danny insisted making me frown because we really needed this done.

"Oh my..." Stiles groaned as Danny sat down beside him then looked behind him Derek, who was pretending to read a book that he'd picked up from Stiles' floor.

"Who's he?" Danny asked making me look up as Stiles quickly turned towards Derek before looking back at Danny.

"Um, my cousin…Miguel" I choked back laughter putting my hand over my mouth as Derek glared up at Stiles then over at me for laughing.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" my laughter cut off as I turned to Derek instantly worried.

"Yeah, yes well he gets these really horrible nosebleeds" Stiles lied then looked back at Derek again. "Hey Miguel I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts" Stiles nodded his head towards his chest of drawers.

Derek closed the book with a snap as he glared at Stiles then stood and threw the book on the bed beside me before he went over to the drawers pulling the grey long sleeved shirt over his head and he instantly had my full attention as I took in the sexiness of all that was Derek Hale's abs and back as he looked through Stile's shirts.

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek asked turning to face Stiles.

"Yes?" Stiles asked turning back to him.

"This...no fit" he tugged at the shirt.

"Then try something else on" Derek turned back to find something else as I looked over at Danny who was looking at Derek and Stiles seemed to notice to and I could practically see the light bulb go off in his head. "Hey, that one looks pretty good" Stiles said as Derek pulled on a small orange and blue striped shirt, I frowned because that was not a colour that suited Derek. "What do you think Danny?"

"Huh?"

"The shirt?" Stiles replied pointing back at Derek as he glared at him, Danny sighed.

"It's…it's not really his colour" I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing again because I knew what Stiles was doing and knew Derek was so going to beat the crap out of him later for it, Derek pulled the t-shirt off and looked again.

"Stiles!" Derek snapped sounding like he was getting angry now. "None of these fit"

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of the text" Danny finally said turning towards the computer as Stiles threw his hands up triumphantly and even I smiled while Derek returned to his search, I looked towards Derek as he threw another shirt to the ground and allowed myself to ogle just a little more before I stood and walked over to help him and put him out of his misery.

"Here" I held up a larger black one. "Try this one" he took it then pulled it over his head and it fit so I smiled. "See not so hard" he glared at me for a second before a quick smile replaced it then we walked over to stand behind Stiles and Danny as he traced the text for us.

"There" Danny said when the result came up finally. "The text was sent from a computer…this one" he pointed at the screen and my eyes got bigger.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked him.

"No, no, no, no that can't be right" Stiles shook his head, I ran my fingers through my hair the account belonged to Scott's mom, Melissa McCall.

After Stiles and Danny finished their lab work and Danny left we all piled into the jeep and we drove to find out the truth, I sighed as I sat in the back of Stiles' jeep we had just pulled up to the hospital and parked but before anyone could make a move his phone rang.

"Hey Scott…yeah I did and it looks just like the drawing…" Stiles said into his phone then Derek grabbed Stiles' wrist pulling the phone closer to him.

"Hey is there something on the back of it, there's gotta be something an inscription, an opening…something" Stiles put the phone back to his ear.

"I'm only hearing half of this conversation" I sighed leaning against Stiles' seat.

"I know" Stiles sighed loudly. "Look if you see my dad, can you tell him…tell him I'll be there I'll just be a little bit late, ok alright thanks" Stiles hung up his phone and put it in his pocket.

"You're not going to make it" Derek told him.

"I know"

"You didn't tell him about his mom either" I said, from the back seat

"Not until we find out the truth" we looked outside at the Beacon Hills long term home sign

"By the way, one more thing" Derek said suddenly and looked at Stiles.

"Yeah" Stiles replied looking over at him then Derek grabbed his head and slammed it into the steering wheel of the jeep, I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. "Oh, god what the hell was…"

"You know what that was for, now go!" he said, pointing to the building, Stiles didn't move so Derek pointed again. "GO!" Stiles groaned and quickly scrambled out of the jeep, I laughed as I crawled out from the back with the help of Derek then got out after him. "Skyler be careful" I nodded my head smiling at him then followed Stiles into the hospital.

We looked around for a least a few minutes before my phone rang so I picked it up knowing it'd only be Derek and pulled it to my ear.

"Hello" I replied smiling.

 _"Have you found her yet?"_ I rolled my eyes at Derek for being so serious.

"Nope not yet"

 _"What do you mean 'not yet'"_

"It means not yet, we can't find her" I replied and Stiles looked up at me surprised that I'd spoken back to Derek like that but I wasn't afraid of Derek like he was.

 _"Look ask for Jennifer, she's the one who's been looking after my Uncle"_ I nodded then walked down the hall with Stiles following me but when we got to Peter Hale's room the first thing I noticed was that he wasn't in his wheelchair.

"Uh Derek, he's not here either"

 _"What?"_ Derek asked.

"He's not here, he's gone Derek" I replied then it clicked and I started backing up.

 _"Oh my…Skyler get out of there right now, it's him, he's the Alpha, get out!"_ I lowered the phone from my ear then turned to get out but Stiles and I came face to face with none other than a very much conscious Peter Hale.

"You must be Skyler" I frowned and quickly reached for my dagger pulling it out with my left hand which wasn't exactly my strong dominant hand. "And that makes you Stiles" I grabbed Stiles' hand and we backed up but when we turned we saw Peter's nurse standing behind us.

"What are you doing here?" she asked smiling and it definitely wasn't friendly, this bitch had been helping Peter all along. "Visiting hours are over"

"You…and him…you're the one who…oh my…and he's the…oh my god, I'm gonna die" Stiles stuttered out as I rolled my eyes turning back to Peter since he was the more danger here. "I'm gonna die"

"Your not going to die!" I snapped at Stiles just as we heard a commotion behind us making me turn to see Derek had knocked out the nurse.

"That's not nice, she was my nurse" Peter said making me glare at him.

"She's the psychotic bitch helping you kill people, get out of the way" I nodded at Derek then grabbed Stiles and pulled him out of the way of the impending werewolf fight.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose?" I heard Peter ask Derek. "One of my own family?" Derek growled and I watched his fangs come out as his eyes glowed bright blue before he jumped up on the wall to get a better advantage on Peter but to no avail as Peter just threw him up against the wall above Stiles and I so we quickly moved out of the way as Peter continued tossing Derek around.

"My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me I was driven by pure instinct" I heard Peter say as I turned and saw him drop Derek on the ground then kneeled down and retrieved a set of keys from his nurse's pocket, I glared and held up the dagger in my hand then threw it towards Peter.

"You want forgiveness?" Derek asked getting up at the same time I threw my dagger and I watched as it imbedded into his leg instead of Peter's. "Skyler!" he yelled towards me then turned and punched at Peter a few times but Peter blocked them then grabbed him and head butted him as I glared knowing Derek wasn't going very well.

"That's your fault" I yelled back guilty though.

"I want understanding" Peter replied then kicked Derek in the stomach making him fly back. "Do you have any idea what it was like for me all those years" Derek spit blood onto the floor as I watched helplessly unarmed now since my dagger is still in Derek's leg. "Slowly healing cell by cell, even more slowly coming back to consciousness" Stiles grabbed me and made me duck behind the front desk.

"Hey what…" I yelled but he didn't let me protest and covered my mouth.

"Yes becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process I can't help that" I heard Derek try punching Peter multiple times but as I peeked around the desk I saw Peter just grabbed his hand and broke it without breaking a sweat. "I tried to tell you what was happening, I tried to warn you" Peter threw Derek through the glass barrier of the examination room then went after him.

"Skyler let's go" Stiles grabbed my hand and tried pulling me out.

"We can't just leave him Stiles!" I snapped trying to pull my arm back.

"We can't save him, let's go" I sighed but got up and we left quickly because he was right, without my dagger and with a broken arm I didn't stand much chance against Peter. "I doubt he'll kill him, ok Peter said he wanted understanding "

"Gee thanks that's really comforting Stiles" I responded sarcastically, Stiles gave me a strange look probably questioning why I cared so much about Derek but he didn't ask and just sighed.

"We have to warn Scott" I nodded my head.

"Peter's probably going to show up in person and try to convince Scott to join him" I replied as we hopped into his jeep, Stiles sighed driving off towards the high school hoping to beat Peter there and once again I left Derek without knowing what was to become of him, Peter had already killed one of his nieces who's to say he won't kill Derek to.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think so far?**

 **If you'd like me to continue their story into the other seasons please review your thoughts on that and what you might like to see?**


	10. Ep 10 - Co-Captain

**Skye's POV**

I was holding on for dear life as Stiles sped down the road towards the high school like an absolute maniac and was fighting back the tears that kept threatening to fall but I refused to let them especially in front of Stiles.

"God can't this piece of crap go any faster" I groaned clutching onto the dash in front of me.

"Will you stop hating on my jeep and relax for once in your life, we're here" he was quickly pulling into a parking space and he jumped out running into the school without even waiting for me and before I had a chance to even think about catching up with him I saw a dark silhouette walking towards me with a slight limp.

"Derek?" I asked squinting my eyes to see better but he finally walked into the light and I saw that it was him so I wasted no time running towards him to wrap my arms around him but he stopped me. "Derek what is it, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he held out my dagger that I'd accidently hit him with instead of his uncle, I frowned taking it from him and quickly slipped it back into my boot.

"How'd you get away?" I asked him.

"He didn't" I jumped at the sound of that voice and saw Peter walking up behind him and it took a second to sink in on why they were here together.

"Are you with him?!" I yelled raising my voice towards Derek.

"Yes" Derek replied without breaking eye contact with me.

"Are you seriously forgiving him for killing your sister?!"

"It was an accident" he replied in the same unemotional voice.

"It wasn't an accident Derek" I pulled my dagger out and pointed it at him but it was quickly knocked out of my hand and I found myself thrown up against Stiles' jeep with Peter's claws around my throat lifting me up so that my feet were dangling in the air and my throat started closing up.

"Let her go!" Derek snapped towards his Uncle staring at him with bright blue eyes and I saw Peter's smirk at his reaction as if he'd been expecting it.

"Calm down nephew we both know I won't seriously hurt her" Peter dropped me and I fell to my knees holding my throat as it ached and I was able to breath completely again, I looked up and saw Peter walk away and Derek hesitated looking at me before he sighed and turned to follow.

"If you leave with him don't ever talk to me again Derek Hale and any hope of us being together you can forget it" his step faltered and I watched him turn his head just slightly to me.

"I'm doing this for you Skyler" was his reply before he continued walking after his Uncle, I had no idea what he meant by he was doing this for me.

"Skye are you okay?" I looked up and saw Stiles and Scott walking towards me so I stood up after picking up my dagger on the way up.

"I'm fine just tripped" I stashed it into my boot then looked up at the direction Derek had disappeared in. "Let's go Stiles you have to drop me home" he nodded as we climbed into the jeep.

I sat back in my seat the whole way to my place thinking about what Derek meant by he was doing this for me since the last thing I want him doing is working with Peter and getting killed by my dad or the Argent's.

"Skye were here" I looked up at Stiles' voice and saw he was quickly pulling up outside my house and I saw my brother looking out the lounge room window so I quickly hopped out.

"Thanks Stiles, I'll see you at school" they nodded then Stiles drove off so I headed up the driveway and walked in and closed the door then turned and saw Jake behind me. "Is dad home?"

"No he's out, how was the game?"

"It was great, we won"

"Really I didn't see you there and your friend Stiles didn't show up at all" I frowned glaring at him for checking up on me yet again.

"Would you stop following me around!" I snapped angrily.

"I'm worried about you Skyler and it seems justified because you've been sneaking out, lying to dad and more importantly me and I want to know when my sister turned her back on her family"

"I haven't turned my back on family Jake and I don't answer to you or dad and I am tired of being the loyal soldier for dad so if you don't like it then don't talk to me" I walked upstairs and slammed my door shut sitting down at my desk hitting my head against it because I'd done it now.

I stood up to shower and head to bed but a soft bang made me look up towards my window cautiously but I quickly grabbed my Glock 9mm from my bedside table and pointed it towards the bay window, I moved the curtains out of the way and glared at the sight in front of me.

I sighed lowering the gun and tucked it into my waistline then slid the window open glaring at the sight of Derek perched on my roof staring out into the forest across the road.

"What the hell are you doing, I could have shot you?" he looked up with a slightly amused smirk but it wasn't there long. "I thought I told you to stay away from me so is there a reason your camping out on my roof"

"I didn't think you'd want to see me so this is the next best thing" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"And what are you doing?" he sighed then looked over at me.

"Skye what I said earlier about being with Peter for you, I'm doing it to keep you safe because if I didn't join him he was going to kill you and I can't let that happen"

"So your camping on my roof to watch me" he nodded. "That's not creepy at all" I sighed and heard him chuckle. "Well you don't have to worry about me and given that my bedroom faces the road it's not really smart for you to be hanging out here so you can just run back to Peter" he looked over at me with a frown.

"Skye-"

"No Derek, I don't want to hear it because when the Argent's and my dad find out who the Alpha is then they're going to go after him and if your with him then their going to kill you to and I refuse to watch that happen and get my heart broken so I'd rather do it myself, you need to stay away from me" I shut the window without letting him argue and closed the curtains.

The whole better part of the weekend I spent in the basement working on my shooting even though my cast was still on but that was the whole point, I was practicing to shoot better despite the disadvantage.

Jake and my dad came down occasionally to try and get me to take a break or eat but I refused since I knew what was coming for us and although I should've told them I knew who the Alpha was every time I went to tell them I couldn't bring myself to do it and I knew it was the urge to protect Derek which I hated the feeling because it was turning me against my obligation to my family.

I heard my dad come down the stairs just as I loosened another arrow and hit a perfect bullseye making me smile a little but my arm was starting to hurt so I put my bow down on the rack and turned to see my dad at the bench loading one of his assault rifles.

"You going out?" he nodded so I grabbed my Glock but he shook his head.

"Stay here with your brother, I've left him with some money for food"

"Dad are you ever going to trust me to hunt with you, your always taking Jake with you and I'm just as skilled as him if not more with my bow" he smiled and walked towards me.

"Skye I'd trust you on a hunt any day but right now your injured and although you can clearly still shoot to save your life I just don't want you hurt kiddo" I sighed hanging my head but nodded not wanting to argue with him. "Be safe kid, I'll be home late and listen to your brother" I rolled my eyes but watched him leave.

I went upstairs into my room and had a quick shower after showerproofing my cast which was a pain in the ass then sat down on my bed and pulled out my history homework since I was behind with the family history project considering I had no idea what to write.

I heard a thud making me look up towards my window and frowned shaking my head as I watched the window slowly slide open then a leg coming through before I looked down focusing back onto my project.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me" I spat at him without looking up.

"I just wanted to check up on you" I frowned throwing my pencil down.

"Well I'm fine now you can get out" I nodded towards my window then stood up which was a mistake since I was just in my underwear and an oversized t-shirt and of course Derek seemed to check me out. "I mean it Derek get out" I snapped pulling the shirt down further.

"Skye please" he begged attempting to move closer but I stepped back.

"Don't Derek, I told you whatever we were it's done and you need to leave me alone otherwise you're going to get hurt" I watched his face fall and it hurt me to send him away but I had to do it, I had to break my own heart. "Please just go"

"I'm sorry" he said before he was gone and I actually felt remorse for what I just did.

I sat back down on my bed and ran my hands through my hair sighing because I hated doing that since I wanted nothing more than for Derek to take me into his arms and make everything go away but I couldn't let him in if he was just going to get killed and I knew that's were this would be heading if he continued helping Peter, it was either going to be the Argent's, my dad or Peter himself since he'd already killed his own niece so I knew that he would have no remorse killing Derek to.

I shook my head then tried to focus on my history project again but my peace was quickly disturbed again but this time by my phone ringing and I saw Scott's name flashing, I went to ignore it since I wasn't in the mood for dealing with him but second guessed myself knowing he wouldn't call unless it was important since he seemed to be avoiding me these days so I answered it.

"What is it Scott'?"

 _"I need your help, Derek's going to kill Jackson and you're the only one he listens to"_ my eyes widened but I immediately started pulling on some jeans knowing he wasn't yanking my chain because I had no idea what Derek would do for Peter in his attempt at keeping me safe from his uncle.

"Okay, okay do you know where Jackson is?" I asked pulling on a jacket and my boots then grabbed my dagger slipping it into my boot and my gun in the waistline of my jeans covering it with my jacket.

 _"No but I know where Derek will take him, meet me at the Hale house but do it quietly"_ I nodded but then realised he couldn't see me.

"Alright" I hung up then grabbed my helmet and ran down the stairs heading for the garage but Jake stepped in my way. "What the hell Jake, move!" I tried side-stepping him but he blocked me again.

"Dad doesn't want you riding and doesn't want you going out tonight"

"I don't care" I spat then moved to walk past him again but again he stepped in my way. "Move Jake"

"Where are you going, I'll drive"

"No" I replied glaring up at him.

"Then your not leaving"

"Jake you don't understand okay this is life and death" I replied and watched him frown furrowing his brows at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you" I replied looking down.

"Then I can't let you leave" I sighed looking up and shook my head.

"Then sorry about this" he frowned confused but I brought my fist back and connected it with his skull successfully knocking him out which was not an easy thing to do. "Ah bitch!" I cursed shaking my hand since that hurt like hell but I quickly jumped over him and hopped onto my bike because I knew he wouldn't be out long.

I pulled up at the edge of the reserve not far from the Hale house and quickly made my way into the trees following the familiar trail and saw a figure ahead and wasn't surprised to see Scott waiting for me.

"Thank god you came" he whispered. "Derek took Jackson inside" I nodded then pulled out my gun and watched his eyes widen at it. "Your going to kill him aren't you?" I sighed shaking my head.

"No I can't" I replied and watched his confusion but I walked towards the house without letting him question me.

We snuck around the back then as quietly as we could and carefully climbed up onto the second story to hopefully get an advantage on Derek and made our way into the house through one of the missing walls then walked towards the stairs hearing Jackson who was begging for his life.

"Please you can't do this, please!" god was he actually crying like a little girl. "I…I don't deserve it" I fought the urge to scoff but knew I had to stay quiet because right now Derek was distracted and had no idea Scott and I were here which meant we had the advantage for now.

"I think you do" Derek replied making me frown since no one deserved to die.

"No!" Jackson protested.

"Look around you!" Derek yelled cutting Jackson off. "Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you?" I shook my head and clicked the safety off my gun frowning because I might actually have to use it even if every part of my body was screaming no. "There's no one here and there's a reason no one cares that you drive an expensive car, no one cares that you have perfect hair and no one cares that captain of the lacrosse team!"

"Excuse me" Scott spoke up and we walked out to stand at the top of the stairs making Derek look up at us and I watched his eyes widen a little at the sight of me but then the anger was back. "Co-captain" Scott added then jumped down the entire flight of stairs landing in front of Jackson growling before he turned back to face Jackson who looked petrified at Scott's werewolf face as I rushed down the stairs beside him raising my gun towards Derek who shifted into his own wolf.

"Move!" Derek said looking at me and Scott.

"Isn't gonna happen bright eyes" I remarked glaring at him from behind my gun.

"Skyler move"

"No!" Scott replied backing me up as we stood side by side, a hunter and a werewolf working together you would've thought.

"You wanna kill him, you go through us" I added and Derek growled at me but I refused to look scared because I wasn't since he couldn't hurt me anymore than I could hurt him.

"Fine I'll kill you two as well" I scoffed about to call his bluff but his head whipped to the door behind him. "Cover your eyes!" he grabbed my arm then pulled me down making me drop my gun just as a flash bulb arrow shot through the glass window sending light through the room before the gunshots went off and they obviously weren't mine.

Derek quickly pulled me to his chest shielding me from them as he moved swiftly behind a wall for cover and I clutched onto him because I knew who it was and knew I was dead if they found me here but Derek and I looked up and saw Scott had been shot and a blue smoke was coming out of the wound.

"You need to go, get him out of here" I shook my head looking up at Derek.

"No I'm not leaving you here"

"Skyler go!" he growled out but I glared back at him. "Stop being stubborn" he stood us up quickly looking at the door before he pushed me over towards Scott. "Both of you go, now!" he grabbed Scott and pushed him towards the back door.

"Derek no, I wont leave you here" I argued.

"Skye go now, he needs your help" he tried pushing me but I grabbed his arm and crashed my lips to his not caring about the deadly fangs protruding out of his mouth right now.

"I love you!" I exclaimed after I stepped away and watched his eyes widen before he cupped both my cheeks and kissed me quickly without his fangs which he'd put away.

"Go please" he whispered then gave me a gentle push towards the door which Scott was just staggering through, I sighed then ran and grabbed Scott throwing his arm around my shoulder chancing one last glance at Derek. "Run!" I nodded then ran dragging Scott along barely hearing the growls and gunshots behind us.

I dragged Scott beside me for as long as I could but eventually I couldn't hold up his dead weight any longer and fell to my knees dropping him causing him to fall onto his back clutching a hand over his wound which was still smoking from the wolfsbane bullets.

"Scott you have to stand, you have to help me I can't carry you" I pleaded with him but he was almost totally unconscious. "Scott please"

"Allison" he whispered before passing out and I cursed because he was delirious.

"Scott come on we can't stay here" I stood up and grabbed his arms attempting to drag him the rest of the way but he was way too heavy and I had no idea where I was taking him anyway, I couldn't take him to a hospital and I couldn't take him home.

"Perhaps I can help" I spun ready to attack but then saw the dark-skinned vet and frowned.

"You?" he smiled holding up his hands.

"I'm not here to hurt him and I'm not a hunter or a werewolf" I frowned but looked down at Scott.

"Can you help him?" he nodded then walked towards Scott and picked him up seemingly without effort making me frown even harder. "Who are you?"

"Just a vet but I happen to know about more than I should" I didn't like the sound of that but followed him towards his car which was conveniently parked next to my bike. "Follow me" I nodded hopping on then followed him to his clinic.

I helped him carry Scott inside and lay him on the metal table then watched him as I paced remove the bullet from Scott's side but looked up when I heard the vet dropped the bullet into a metal dish then Scott gasped waking up and coughed, I walked over to the table and tried to put a comforting arm on Scott's shoulder keeping him laying down so the vet could clean out the wound.

"I wouldn't get up just yet" the vet told him when Scott looked at him confused.

"Where am I…?" Scott asked looking around.

"You're fine and I've given you something that should speed up the healing process" I frowned looking up at the vet because he really did know too much for a human.

"But you're a vet?" Scott replied after looking down at his wound which the vet was dabbing with a cloth.

"That's very true and 90% of the time I'm mostly treating cats and dogs"

"Mostly?" Scott and I asked him at the same time, the vet looked up with a small smile.

"Mostly" he agreed but my attention was back on Scott as he passed out again.

"Scott?" I shook his shoulder but he was out for the count. "Damnit" I cursed then looked up at the vet. "Who are you?"

"My names Dr Deaton" he replied smiling at me.

"I meant 'who are you' like how the hell do you know about any of this?" I spat at him but he continued to smile which was seriously making me uncomfortable.

"I know about Scott and a lot more too like your family's history but I'm not what you think I am Skyler"

"How do you know my name?" I asked him stepping back defensibly.

"I've known you since you we're just a little kid since I used to know your mother Beth" I frowned not liking how he knew so much about me but I didn't know a thing about him. "I'm not your enemy Skyler and I'm only here to help" I sighed looking down at Scott since he did help him and I was thankful for that since I felt responsible for him for some reason.

"Well thank you, for Scott I mean" he nodded then picked up all the medical stuff he'd used.

"Your welcome" I nodded then watched him leave.

I stayed with Scott ignoring my phone which was going off with a million angry texts and voicemails from my brother and it wasn't until my dad started texting telling me to home that I finally had to leave and trust the vet with Scott.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's not a long chapter but please Fav/Follow if you haven't already and please review since any and all feedback is appreciated.**


	11. Ep 11 - Formality

**A/N: Two POV's: Skye's and Derek's**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

When I pulled up in the garage and walked into the main living room I saw both my dad and Jake standing their equally pissed glaring at me with their arms crossed and for once they resembled father and son since usually they didn't.

I always found that funny since neither Jake or I shared our fathers eyes or hair colour since we both had our mom's blue eyes and blonde hair and my dad had dark brown hair and hazel brown eyes but as Jake was getting older I saw the light darker tinges of brown through his hair.

"Where have you been Skyler Bethany Venandi?" I flinched at my full name and looked at Jake properly seeing the bruise over his right eye.

"I was out" I replied shrugging my shoulders and headed towards the stairs just wanting to crash.

"Not good enough, I want to know where you were and who you were with and why you knocked out your brother" I turned to them angrily.

"I was with Scott okay happy" I knew I probably shouldn't have said that but I didn't care at the moment since I had more important things to worry about.

"Who is Scott?" my dad asked and I frowned reluctantly turning back to them.

"He's just a friend…of sorts" oh god this is so embarrassing but it's the only thing that's going to get them off my case.

"Are you two sleeping together, is that why you've been acting so weird since we moved here" my dad asked making my eyes widen.

"Oh my god dad, no!" I exclaimed shaking my head and fought the urge to gag since even the thought of me with Scott like that was gross, not that Scott wasn't attractive but he so wasn't my type. "We we're talking about Allison okay, they dated and he wanted my help with him winning her back and I was trying to be a good friend since I could use some of those" I watched my dads eyes soften but my brother didn't look like he believed me for a second. "Can I go upstairs now?"

"Okay" my dad finally agreed so I ran up the stairs two at time relieved to be out of there, I went into my room and closed the door behind me then ran over to my window just in case Derek was waiting but I frowned when I couldn't see him and it made me slightly worried at what that meant and knew I couldn't text or call him just in the off chance he'd been captured.

"Please be okay" I whispered to myself then started changing for bed since I was exhausted but when I reached to the waistline of my jeans for my gun I became aware that it wasn't there and it was only then I realised Derek knocked it out my hand when he grabbed me and I never picked it up which meant it was back at the Hale house and probably found by the Argent's who would know it was mine since all my weapons had my initials carved into them like a total amateur move.

I had no luck of sneaking out tonight to see if it was there since no doubt Jake will be keeping his eyes on me especially after I knocked him out and my dad probably was too still a little angry that I'd hurt Jake to escape and was out after curfew but also because the Argent's were probably still staking the Hale house out especially if they have Derek.

"I'm dead" I groaned falling down face first against my bed ready to pull my hair out.

I was restless the whole night as I tried to sleep because my mind was too busy racing with thoughts about Derek and the fact that the Argent's might know about me knowing Derek and god forbid helping him lately, I got up early having given up on sleep and headed downstairs to grab something to eat since I was starving and found Jake sitting at the breakfast table nursing a cup of coffee in his hands.

I walked over and poured myself one then attempted to walk back upstairs but his voice stopped me making me sigh loudly and turn to face him, I still felt horrible for what I didn't last night but wouldn't take it back and that made me even guiltier.

"Jake I'm sorry about last night"

"Don't lie Skye and don't spell me the crap that you we're really with this kid your saying you were with because if you were then you would've just told me that last night, every word that has left your mouth since I got here has been a lie and frankly I'm tired of it" I frowned.

"Jake-"

"No I'm sick of the lies Skye, I thought we we're closer than that, I've always been the one here for you, I was the one who soothed your nightmares when you were a kid, comforted you when your first boyfriend broke your heart and I was the one who went against all of dads rules when you wanted to get that tattoo that's on your collarbone" I gently touched it remembering the day I'd gotten it, dad doesn't even know about it since Jake was the one who took me on one of his visits last year and bribed the tattooist into doing it. "Remember 'Familiae Semper' well you can forget it now" he stood up and walked away leaving me reeling from figurative kick to the gut he just sent me.

Never had my brother turned his back on me and never had I felt so alone then I do right now because he was right, all through my life Jake has been the one I counted on when needing advice or a shoulder to cry on and he was more than just my big brother he was my best friend and now I'd ruined that all because I've fallen in love with a werewolf.

"Ja-" I went to call him back but realised there was nothing I could say that would make this better and god forbid I couldn't tell him the truth because then I'd lose him forever because he was right, I've turned my back on my family so why shouldn't they turn their back on me. "I'm sorry Jakey" I whispered to myself then headed back up to my room to change since I wanted to check in on Scott and see if he'd heard anything from Derek.

Dad surprisingly let me out of the house without question and even said I was ungrounded in light of the formal on Friday night which is something I haven't even thought about until now but was pretty sure I wouldn't be going.

I knocked on the door of Scott's house but didn't get an answer so I tried the handle and it opened making me roll my eyes since Scott was pretty stupid still and underestimating the danger of Peter, I headed upstairs just hearing his voice and Stiles'.

"So you lost your phone, why don't you just get a new one?" I walked in and stood in the doorway seeing Stiles sitting in front of me in a chair and Scott was kneeling on the ground looking underneath his bed.

"I can't afford a new one and I can't do this alone, we have to find Derek"

"Well 'A' you're not alone, you have me" I rolled my eyes at Stiles' reply as Scott stood up and his eyes widened when he saw me before he walked towards his dresser. "And 'B' didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire, he sounds pretty dead"

"He's not dead" I replied and made Stiles jump.

"Oh my…what the hell Skyler, make a noise when you walk into a room" I rolled my eyes.

"The Argent's wont kill him, their plan is to use Derek to get to Peter" I added walking in and sat on Scott's bed as he threw clothes out of his bathroom.

"Alright well so then lets just let them do what they're planning, you know they use Derek to get to Peter problem solved" I glared at Stiles.

"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek!" Scott exclaimed coming out of the bathroom making my eyes widen and wonder what the hell I've missed. "I can't protect her on my own which means we need to find Derek first, just…just help me!" Scott threw a ball off his desk and I watched as it hit Stiles in the head.

"You know you probably lost it when you two we're fighting" Stiles replied throwing the ball down angrily. "You remember that, when he was trying to kill you two, after you guys interrupted him trying to kill Jackson, are you starting to see a pattern of violent behaviour?"

"He wasn't going to kill anybody" Scott said slowly stopping his search for his phone.

"And we're not letting him die" I added glaring at Stiles as I picked up the ball and angrily pegged it at his head.

"Couldn't you at least think about letting him die, for me"

"Keep talking and I'll think harder about killing you" I spat at him and he glared at me but our attention snapped up to Scott who looked up abruptly.

"What?" Stiles and I asked him at the same time. "Jinx" Stiles added making me roll my eyes at the childish line.

"My mom just got home from work" he moved to lean against his desk and didn't look to happy.

"Is she okay?" Stiles asked him but Scott just shook his head.

"What is she doing?" I asked him.

"Crying" he replied then sat beside me on his bed, I sighed loudly knowing how he felt right now.

"Scott you can't protect everyone, believe me" I spoke up frowning.

"I have to" he replied making me roll my eyes but had to admit I liked his optimism.

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

I kept my head down ignoring the soreness in my arms which were still chained above me as I listened to Kate going through my jacket looking for anything that would lead her to Peter but knew she wouldn't find anything.

"Come on Derek, he killed your sister" I heard her take the cash in my wallet but I didn't care about that. "Now either you're not telling me because well you want to kill him yourself or for some reason your protecting him" she chuckled walking towards me then grabbed my face in her hands. "Look at that sour face" she was holding my license in her other hand. "I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying, 'Smile Derek, why don't you smile more', don't you just wanna kick those people in the face" I finally looked up at her.

"I can think of one" I ground out glaring at her.

"Promise?" she turned back towards me. "Cause if I thought you'd be that much fun, I'll let you go" I didn't reply and hung my head again letting my thought drift back to Skye hoping she got away last night. "Alright lets see, nothing, nothing god I hate this detective crap" I looked over seeing her on my phone and was relived I thought to delete Skye's messages just for an occasion like this.

"Are you going to torture me or are you just going to talk me to death, huh?"

"Oh sweetie, I don't want to torture you" she walked towards me again. "I just want to catch up" she laughed again turning away from me again. "Remember all the fun we had together?"

"Like the time you burned my family alive?" I spat at her angrily but she just laughed spinning around then walked towards me again.

"No I was thinking more about the hot, crazy sex we had" she replied running her fingers up my abdomen and I moved just slightly hating her even near me let alone touching me again. "But the fire thing yeah, that was fun too" I pulled on the chains attempting to get at her but they kept me bound. "I love how much you hate me, remember how this felt?" she moved down then slowly licked up my front which caused me to snap at her with my fangs hating that she was touching what was Skye's. "Mm sweetheart, I really don't want torture you" the door started sliding open and she turned. "But he does" I looked up and saw none other than Skyler's father and had to fight to keep a neutral face through the anger.

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

Argh Monday morning back at school which was the last place I wanted to be right now but unfortunately had no choice, I got up and showered really quick before climbing out and walked over to my closet pulling out my grey skinny ripped jeans, a simple white t-shirt and a black over shirt then grabbed my usual combat boots, I quickly dressed then rode to school because I finally got my cast off yesterday after I had a check up and the bone was almost completely healed I just had to wear a wrist splint to prevent the bone from rebreaking while it finished the last of it's healing which I was relieved about.

I walked down the hall and found the two idiots leaning around some lockers looking down the hall at Allison who was talking to Jackson, I walked towards them and cleared my throat dramatically but Stiles still jumped.

"Hey I cleared my throat this time" I spoke up when he glared at me.

"Yeah well make noise with you feet too, seriously no one is that quiet" I rolled my eyes then looked down the hall again.

"Any reason Jackson looks like he's seen a ghost?" I asked looking at Scott mostly but he just shrugged.

"Hey don't worry I'll still be there and so will Skye" I raised an eyebrow in confused at Stiles.

"I'm still going" Scott argued.

"Okay what are we talking about?" I asked them.

"Formal" they replied together.

"Oh" I muttered looking at the poster near Scott's head and frowned.

"Is that even a good idea?" Stiles asked looking back at Scott. "Do you even have a date?"

"Not yet" Scott replied.

"Do you have a suit?" Stiles asked him again.

"Not yet" Scott repeated.

"Do you have a ticket to the formal, a ride there?" Scott sighed turning to face us.

"No and no" I smiled.

"So you're going to ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit or a way in, with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little werewolf ass" I rolled my eyes but found myself laughing at Stiles' reply.

"Yeah, you gonna help me?" Scott asked him.

"Hell yeah" Stiles agreed then turned to me with a mischievous smirk.

"No" I replied before he even said anything.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say" I rolled my eyes again.

"Yeah I did and sorry Scott but I'm not going to be your date because I'm not going to the formal, since I have a werewolf to find" Scott frowned knowing I was talking about Derek. "You protect Ally, I'll worry about finding Derek" he nodded. "Cya boys and good luck with the date Scooby" I walked off and just heard Stiles reply that I was rude but I didn't care, I walked over to my locker and started putting away my books that I'd taken home for homework but looked up when I heard my name and saw Allison behind me.

"Hey Skye" I smiled.

"Hey Ally, what's up?"

"I came over here to ask if you wanted to come dress shopping with Lydia and I after school?" I frowned and shut my locker turning to her.

"I'm not going to the formal"

"Why not?" she asked me pouting and it made me feel guilty.

"Uh…I don't have a date"

"That's okay you can come with Jackson and I, he won't mind I swear" I sighed looking up into her big pleading eyes and frowned knowing I was contradicting everything I just told Scott and Stiles.

"Alright fine, I'll meet you guys at the mall" she smiled.

"Great see you then" I frowned shaking my head then headed to class seeing Scott and Stiles already there.

"Allison sucked me in so I'll be at the dance to" Stiles looked up happily. "But I'm still not your date Scott besides it's better you go stag anyway if your not meant to be there, you can sneak in and around then" he nodded understanding so I focused in on class as it started.

I met up with Allison and Lydia after school at the mall and we headed into Macy's since Lydia insisted they had the best dresses so we just had to go there first but Allison seemed really distant and moody.

"What's wrong Allison?" I asked because if anyone deserved the right to be moody it was me, they had no idea what real hardships were since my family was falling apart, my boyfriend was MIA and his Uncle was out to kill everyone.

"Nothing's wrong, I just…I have a lot on my mind"

"You could smile, at least" Lydia said cutting in. "Ever hear the saying, 'Never frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile' smile Allison I'm buying you guys dresses" I stared at her shocked because we weren't exactly friends.

"You don't have to do that" I argued.

"Don't worry Skye consider it a 'Let's be friends' gift" I frowned but shrugged and just accepted it.

"Have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected" Allison spoke up.

"Excellent" Lydia replied flipping her hair back.

"But not as much as I'm gonna ask" Allison told her.

"What, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided-up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else"

"Who?" Lydia asked her.

"Him" Allison said looking over at Stiles, who was trying on cologne but ended up sneezing spastically. "Oh...don't frown Lydia someone could be falling in love with your smile" I smirked at her as Stiles waved at us before we walked over to him and Lydia reluctantly asked him to go to formal and I couldn't help laugh at his shocked face before they walked off and Lydia started using Stiles to be her mule as they looked for dresses and went to try them on.

"I think you just made his day" I laughed standing with Allison as we looked at a few dresses ourselves, I walked away a little bit and started looking at one dress in particular and Allison was right behind me picking up a dress with a black corset, red sash around the waist and a feathered white skirt. "That's cool" I said as she held it up against her then adjusted the mirror but I frowned when I saw the figure suddenly appear in it and turned.

"That's not your colour" Peter said looking down at the dress in Allison's hand. "Sorry if that was intrusive but considering your skin tone, I'd go lighter"

"Cause I'm pale?" Allison replied sounding nervous but I was angry and reached into my jacket playing with my dagger anxiously.

"Fair" Peter replied smiling. "I mean you can't call skin like yours pale, not skin that perfect" Allison smiled but I could tell she was creeped out by Peter.

"Okay" she tried to laugh and put the dress back.

"Trust me I have a unique perspective on the subject" Peter turned then grabbed a silver dress off the rack behind him then grabbed Allison's hand and held the dress next to it. "See?" he looked up and smiled clearly not caring that he was making Allison uncomfortable and that was probably the point since he turned and smirked at me. "Much better"

"Thanks for your opinion but I think we've got it covered" I cut in and stepped forward putting myself between him and Allison.

"You two aren't here alone are you?" I glared at him. "Shopping for dresses with friends" Allison nodded but I remained stone-faced. "High school dance?"

"Formal" Allison replied again sounding creeped out and who wouldn't be.

'Attention shoppers the owner of a blue Mazda, license plate 5UN I768…'

"Did she just say blue Mazda?" Allison asked nobody

'Your car is being towed'

"Oh what, that's my car" she added taking off leaving me with Peter who looked around then smirked.

"I have to say Scott, I continue to be impressed with your ingenuity, just remember you can't be everywhere all the time" I rolled my eyes as he turned back to me. "Skyler fancy seeing you here huh?" I scoffed.

"Yeah fancy that" he smirked then looked down at my hand which was still clutching my dagger underneath the jacket.

"You really want to make a scene here" I frowned but watched as he looked around. "How about a dress for you?"

"If I wanted the opinion of a creepy old guy I'd ask for it, now excuse me" I went to walk past him but he grabbed my wrist which was in the splint and squeezed down. "Let go!" I exclaimed enough to get attention and he let me go but didn't wipe the smirk off his face.

"Try to remember the reason Derek's been helping me Skyler" I glared at him for bringing Derek into this. "You know it's too bad Derek can't take you to the formal"

"Get to the point Peter, I'm done playing your sadistic game"

"I love that fire" he crooned making me uncomfortable now. "It would make a great addition to my pack" I jumped shocked and stepped back.

"Don't even think about it" he smiled but then it quickly fell as if he was switching into a different personality.

"Tell me where Derek is?" my eyes widened.

"I don't know that, why would I know that?"

"Come now sweetheart, you claim to be a hunter so wouldn't your daddy share that information with you" I frowned shaking my head.

"I'm still training and he keeps me out of that stuff and even if I did I wouldn't tell you because wherever Derek is I'm glad it's far away from you" I looked up into his eyes glaring straight into their soulless pits "Now excuse me" I pushed my way past him but was suddenly pulled behind a display and started to scream but a hand covered my mouth.

"Calm down it's me" I frowned looking up at Scott as he let me go.

"God do not sneak up on a hunter" I yelled quietly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied rubbing my sore wrist.

The night of the formal was here and I stood staring at my reflection in the mirror shocked at how I looked since I wasn't used to seeing myself so…so girly, I was wearing a short midnight blue dress that came just above my knees with a silver diamond studded sash around the waist and above the left bust that I'd picked out and since I loathed and despised heels I ended up finding some black high top heels and brought them to go with the dress so I was semi acting like a girl but still held my own sense of style even if to others I looked ridiculous which I probably do.

I kept my makeup simple only using natural colours and opted to keep my hair down but neatly pulled back out of my face then paired the whole ensemble with a simple diamond necklace and earrings but then a knock on my door made me turn around and blush nervously when I saw it was my dad because he'd never seen me being a girl and getting dressed up for anything.

"Whoa who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" I blushed looking down and picked at the dress.

"Do I look that bad?"

"Ridiculous" Jake said appearing behind him but for this first time in a few days I saw an actual smile directed towards me. "I'm kidding Star, you look beautiful and mom would be crying if she was here" my smile grew when I heard him call me Star and I hoped it meant we we're moving past our fight.

"Thanks Jake" I mumbled nervously then looked back at dad who looked like he was upset. "Dad are you okay?" he looked up then smiled.

"Yes kiddo, I'm just having an old man moment since my baby girl looks like a princess" I smiled again because that was huge coming from my dad. "So am I pulling the old overbearing father on a boy tonight?"

"Nope going it alone because I don't need a guy to make me look good" they both laughed.

"There's my girl" I laughed with them then the door bell rang from downstairs. "Who is that?"

"That's probably Ally I'm getting a ride with her and her date" he nodded then allowed me to walk downstairs and answer the door seeing Jackson waiting for me instead of Allison. "Hey Jackson"

"Allison said you wanted a ride with us" he replied sounding uninterested making me sigh.

"Yeah thanks"

"Skye who's this?" dad asked from behind me making me turn and see that both my dad and Jake had their arms crossed again trying to look intimidating.

"Oh my god…dad, Jake this is Jackson, Jackson my dad and brother now let's go" I grabbed Jackson's arm and led him out towards his car and climbed into the back and Allison was right you can barely fit back here, Porsche's suck...looked good but sucked for space.

We pulled up in the carpark of the dance and Jackson shut the car off then pulled out a small bottle of vodka and took a drink before looking at us and held it out but we both refused since I didn't feel like getting drunk tonight.

"You want to do tonight sober?"

"I wouldn't mind remembering some of it" Allison replied and Jackson scoffed making me seriously want to hit him because although he was doing this to help Scott surprisingly didn't mean he had to be an ass to Allison.

"Yeah well I wouldn't mind forgetting all of it" he went to get out of the car.

"Do you know if Scott's coming?" Allison asked him before he could.

"I know he's not allowed to, academic probation" Jackson replied then got out making me roll my eyes since the ass shut the door but I heard Allison take a deep breath then she flipped down the mirror and checked her make-up and re-applied her lip gloss.

"Normal teenage girl you can do this" I frowned confused by her saying that. "Smile Allison, somebody could be falling in love with your…" she flipped the mirror up the laughed looking at the roof so I peeked forward and saw Scott making me shake my head smiling.

Jackson finally came around to Allison's side of the car and opened the door finally letting me out of the backseat then I walked forward ignoring the arm he offered to both Allison and I and saw Stiles and Lydia getting out of his crappy jeep.

"Jackson you look handsome" Lydia spoke up looking at him.

"Obviously, its Hugo Boss" he chuckled then led Allison into the dance.

"I don't care" Lydia mumbled. "I don't want compliments I will not fall prey to society's desire to turn girls into emotionally insecure neurotics who pull up there dresses at the first flattering remark" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Well" Stiles started "I think you look beautiful" I quickly hid my smile.

"Really?" Lydia asked him with a small smile, Stiles nodded sincerely and offered Lydia his arm so she took it then he walked with her into the dance with me trailing in behind him seriously regretting not finding a date in time but then I wouldn't have had much fun either way given there was only one person I really wanted to be with tonight but still had no idea where he was or if he was even alive, I walked into the gym and shuddered remembering the last time I was in this gym at night and it didn't exactly make me feel any better about being here so I sat down and drank punch most of the night only getting up to use the bathroom but thankfully wasn't alone since Stiles and Lydia we're sitting down with me.

"You want to dance?" Stiles suddenly asked turning to Lydia.

"Pass" she replied.

"You know what, let me try that again" Stiles stood up standing in front of her. "Lydia get off your cute little ass and dance with me now" I smiled shaking my head.

"Interesting tactic, I'm gonna stick with no"

"Lydia get up!" Stiles exclaimed as I tried to pretend I wasn't listening. "Okay you're going to dance with me, I don't care that you made out with my best friend…" huh so that was what the whole apology thing was, Allison must have found out. "…for some weird power thing, I don't…Lydia I've had a crush on you since the third grade and I know that somewhere in that cold, lifeless exterior there's an actual human soul" I raised an eyebrow towards Stiles. "And I'm also pretty sure that I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are and that once you're done pretending you're a nitwit, you'll eventually go off and write some insane mathematical theorem that wins you the Nobel prize"

"A Fields Medal" Lydia replied confusing me and Stiles.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nobel doesn't have a prize for mathematics, The Fields Medal's the one I'll be winning" Lydia replied standing up then took his hand and led him towards the dance floor and I watched Stiles do a quick triumphant dance.

"And then there was one" I muttered to myself looking around glumly since this was everything but fun, I grabbed my phone out ready to call my dad to pick me up but saw I had a missed call from Derek and my eyes widened in shock so I quickly grabbed my purse and headed out of the noisy gym and tried calling him back but it went straight to voicemail. "Hey Derek are you okay, call me back if you can" I said leaving one the hung up.

"Well, well, well" I turned at the voice and saw Kate leaning against the lockers. "Got to say Skyler I thought you had better taste" I frowned but before I could reply I heard someone behind me and spun but was quickly held down and a cloth covered my nose making me breathe in the sickly odour before I passed out falling limp into the arms of my captors.

* * *

 **A/N: Just in case your interested** **'Familiae Semper' means '** **Always Family' in Latin.**


	12. Ep 12 - Code Breaker

**Skye's POV**

I was just coming back into consciousness when I was roughly thrown into a dark room and fell onto my hands and knees, I frowned looking up but my eyes quickly widened when I saw Derek chained to a metal fence in front of me.

"Derek!" I stood up ignoring the pain in my legs and ran towards him. "Derek hey look at me" I touched his sides and noticed electrical wires taped to his side. "What have they done to you?"

"What you we're supposed to be trained to do" I turned around and saw Kate walk in so I stood in front of Derek ready to protect him from her.

"What are you doing to him?"

"I'm here to catch the Alpha, Derek's here to tell me who the Alpha is and after finding out about you I've brought you here to persuade him even more"

"We don't know who the Alpha is" I lied but she just laughed and walked towards us.

"Please Skyler, Allison's told me you've been hanging out this one since your family moved here and I know when someone is lying" Kate replied smirking and was practically standing in front of us.

"Leave her out of this" Derek interrupted jerking forward on his chains.

"Don't you think she deserves the truth-"

"If you mean all the truth about how you manipulated an innocent teenager for information then burned his entire family alive, sorry already know about it" her smile faltered only for a second.

"Well, well, well maybe you are his perfect match, what do you think Nick got enough prove yet?" she turned and my eyes widened when I saw my father walk into the darkly lit room.

"Dad!?" the look he was sending me was one of pure shock and anger.

"I'd hoped she was wrong but how can I deny what I just heard and the way you just cradled that beast" I shook my head.

"Dad I can explain"

"No!" he yelled making me jump as he walked over then grabbed my hands and forced me to sit in a chair then started tying ropes around my wrists keeping me in it. "I don't want to hear it Skyler"

"Dad what are you doing, dad!" I could see Derek pulling on his chains angrily. "Please just let me explain dad, okay I can explain this"

"Explain what Skyler, that you've been sneaking around with werewolves, helping them, dishonouring your family name and all for this thing" I glared towards him.

"I haven't dishonoured anything dad, I'm following the code 'Supprema Venemur, Qui Venabuntar nobis', they weren't hunting me so why should I hunt them"

"You mean him?" my dad spat back in my face then turned to Derek. "What spell have you put on my daughter?" Derek refused to look up. "What have you done with my daughter?" dad asked again but this time when Derek didn't reply he punched him in the gut.

"No dad, please don't!" I yelled fighting against the ropes but my dad wasn't listening and kept punching Derek looking ready to kill. "Dad please stop, hurt me, hurt me I don't care but please stop hitting him" he finally turned to me.

"What is wrong with you Skyler, don't you know what he's done, what he is?" I looked up defiantly.

"I know everything and I don't care"

"I thought I raised you better than that" I glared up at him.

"You raised me to be strong and to make my own choices and I have" I turned away from my father and looked at Derek. "I love him" my dad slapped me across the cheek and my head snapped to the side with the force.

"Then you can rot down here with him" he walked out with Kate who had a smirk on her face right up until my dad slammed the large metal sliding door shut and once he was gone I let out the painful sobs.

I've finally lost everything, I've lost my dad, my brother my entire family but I don't regret the things I said because they we're true and tonight was the first time my dad showed any emotion towards me since I was a little girl.

"Skye are you okay?" Derek asked me finally speaking up.

"Okay, okay?" I yelled looking up sharply. "I sure as hell am not okay, my own father just hit me" I looked down at the chair and tried to fight the ropes but they were tight and they bit in the harder I tried to fight them. "How the hell did they find out about us?" I frowned thinking back and my eyes widened when I remembered Kate at the school. "That bitch, she told my dad" Derek nodded looking down like he was ashamed.

"I'm so sorry Skye, this is all my fault I should have never pursued you, I should have ignored my wolf side wanting to be closer-"

"Derek stop, I don't regret anything I said okay and I sure as hell don't regret being with you, I love you and I know you're probably not ready to say that back yet but I'm not lying because I don't fall in love easily and I don't admit it half the time when I do but I'm in love with you Derek Hale and I'll gladly scream that for the world to hear" he looked up with a small smile.

"You have no idea how long I waited to hear that and I should have said it back at the house before you ran but of course I love you Skyler, I've loved you since the moment I saw you" I felt a lone happy tear fall mixing with the hot angry and pain filled ones already staining my cheeks.

"Now we just have to get out of here and we're getting the hell out of this town" he nodded his agreement. "So do I want to know what Kate was trying to tell me, I mean I know you said you had some sort of thing but-" he sighed loudly and looked down.

"Skye if I could take it back I would but I met Kate in a very low part of my life and at the time she made me feel like I wasn't such a monster"

"You're not a monster Derek, no matter what you do you could never be a monster because you have something most people never find and that's your heart you care and although you try to bury it, it's always there and that's one of the things that helped me fall in love with you" he looked up and I smiled at him. "I don't care what you did with Kate okay" he nodded then chuckled.

"I wish I could kiss you right now" I chuckled and nodded.

"Trust me once we get out of here we can kiss all we like" I looked down at the ropes again and sighed loudly knowing this was going to hurt but then the door slid open again and I looked up into the emotionless stare of my father but what surprised me was Jake followed him in and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Skye!?" he went to ran towards me but my dad stopped him.

"That's not your sister anymore Jacob" Jake turned to him.

"What are you talking about, dad what are you doing to her?"

"She's been sleeping with this one" Jake's eyes widened again but this time he was looking down at me with shock, resentment and confusion.

"Jake please" I begged him with tears pooling in my eyes.

"Is it true?" I looked down.

"We haven't slept together but yes I'm with him" I looked up at him and gave him my best pout. "Please you have to let me explain, I never planned it" Jake turned to Derek angrily.

"What have you done to my sister?"

"Jake stop okay, it's not his fault I fell in love with him" I got his attention back and he finally looked like he was taking my side.

"We're going to solve this once and for all, I don't care what Kate says we don't need this one" I watched my dad walk over to the electrical box that the wires attracted to Derek were coming from and he turned a dial and I could do nothing but watch as Derek screamed as the electrical currents flowed into him.

"No stop, dad please don't do this I'm begging you!" I fought against the ropes but he wasn't listening. "Jake please!" my eyes watched my brother as he stared around the room looking conflicted. "Please" I begged more quietly.

The current stopped as dad turned down the dial and Derek slumped forward and for a second I thought my dad had killed him but he finally looked up and glared towards my father then Jake finally stepped forward.

"Dad this isn't right" I looked up sharply because I hadn't expected that.

"Not right?" dad spun around turning his wrath onto him. "Your sister turned her back on us, on our family legacy and even now you still defend her" Jake turned to me and smiled.

"I promised her 'Familiae Semper' and that is something you'll never take from us" I started to yell out but dad was too quick and again I could only watch as he grabbed Jake and knocked him out using the pressure point at the base of the neck.

"Jake!" I looked up at my dad when Jake slumped to the ground unconscious. "What is wrong with you!" he shook his head at me.

"What is wrong with me?" he laughed shaking his head as he grabbed Jake and tied his hands up behind his back which made my eyes widen in shock because I couldn't believe that he was doing this to his own kids. "I could ask the same of you Skyler, where did I go wrong that my children betray me"

"You neglected us, you tried to train us to be just like you but we'll never will because you lack compassion and that is something you can never take from me"

"You will do what is right Skyler, what your birthright asks of you" I glared up towards him.

"Non serviam!" I yelled at him then spat at his feet which just earned me another slap across the face.

"Get away from her!" Derek growled out and when I looked up I saw his eyes glowing their brilliant blue and his fangs were bared towards my father.

"Dad no, no!" I yelled when he walked over to the electrical box and turned the dial making Derek convulse in pain. "Stop please, I'll do anything just please stop" I had tears running down my face at the sight of Derek's pain.

"Kill him" my father replied turning off the dial, I looked up and my eyes widened as I looked away from Derek's face as he slumped forward again.

"I can't…I can't do that" he turned the dial again. "No daddy please, I can't kill him because we're mates" I screamed and he stopped turning to stare at me then towards Derek.

"You mated with my daughter?" he walked towards Derek.

"It's not like that, we don't have a choice who our wolves pick" Derek replied looking up at my father who was just staring at him in shock and anger but then his phone went off and he looked down at it then he just left us alone.

"Uh that's not good" I muttered since I knew that couldn't have been good. "Derek are you okay, look at me please" he looked up but I could see how much effort it took and he was in so much pain.

"Skye I'm sorry, this is all my fault"

"Derek stop blaming yourself, what my father is doing isn't your fault and I don't want to hear apologies from you" he sighed nodding his head then looked down and I knew he was in pain and keeping his head up hurt so I didn't argue and let him rest especially when he looked like he passed out so I tried to get myself untied. "Jake!?" I called hoping to rouse my brother quietly but he was out cold. "Jake come on you have to get up"

He moaned but didn't wake so I rolled my eyes angrily and frustratedly as I went back to trying to get myself untied since I wasn't going to wait around and play damsel in distress because that wasn't who I was.

"Skye I'm sorry about this" I looked up abruptly not realising Derek has awake.

"What?" I asked but then he howled and I wish I was able to cover my ears because in this small space to echoed and was really painful on my hearing. "Okay ow" I groaned shaking my head to stop my ears ringing. "What was that for?"

"It's Scott, he howled so I howled back and he'll know where we are, get ready to get out of here and run" I looked up and smiled a little.

"Aw man here I wanted to be the hero" he chuckled shaking his head.

"I'm sure both our egos will live" I rolled my eyes but looked down at my brother when he jerked awake then sat up looking around.

"Hey big brother, how you feeling?"

"Dad he…he knocked me out!" I nodded then watched as he tried to wriggle his wrists free. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"You think I know, he's bloody snapped" I replied shaking my head. "Come here, I might be able to get your ropes untied" he scooted closer to me and I tried to get them untied with one hand but it was hard since our dad tied them as tight as he could. "Damnit" I cursed just as the door slid open and we all looked up abruptly but I smiled seeing Scott. "Scotty!" I sighed in relief as he came over.

"Skye what the hell are you doing here?"

"It's a long story that I can tell you later, unchain him" I nodded towards Derek since he was the weakest right now.

"Wait!" Derek exclaimed quietly. "Your dads coming back, Scott unchain one then hide, quickly!" Scott quickly did as he was told then ran out hiding quickly just before my dad walked in again.

"Dad you don't have to do this, just let Skye and I go" I looked down at Jake but he gave me a look telling me to trust him. "You can do whatever you want to Derek, we'll follow your orders again just let us go"

"Skyler?" he asked me.

"Never, you touch him and I'll kill you myself"

"Well good thing I brought a little help this time" he smirked then walked towards Derek and raised up a baseball bat making my eyes widen but when he swung it Derek easily caught it then smirked.

"We brought a little help too" Derek replied then I saw Scott standing by the door and our father saw him as well before Derek punched our father in the face sending him flying into the wall and he was once again knocked unconscious.

"Man I love you" I smiled up at Derek and ignored Jake shaking his head. "Scott get us out of here" Scott nodded then came over and untied me finally and I ran up to Derek straight away.

"Hey I'm your brother" I turned to Jake with a small laugh as Scott started untying him.

"Sorry Jakey" I ripped the patch of electrical wires off and glared at the burn marks it left on his skin.

"Scott, help me with this" Derek asked looking up at the metal cuff holding him to the fence, it had a heavy padlock and I was guessing Kate was the only one with the key.

"No" Scott replied and I turned to him abruptly.

"What?" Derek and I asked him.

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter" I rolled my eyes at Scott because now really wasn't the time for this.

"You really want to talk about this right now?" Derek asked him angrily.

"He's going after Allison and her family" Scott replied and I frowned looking down because I hated the thought of Allison being hurt but the rest of her family I could care less about. "He's going to kill them"

"So what!?" Derek snapped.

"So tell me how to stop him" Scott asked him as I watched Jake go over to our father and checked his pulse then looked up nodding so I knew he wasn't dead but he was out.

"You can't!" Derek replied raising his voice. "Alright now…" Derek paused and yanked at his chains angrily. "I don't know when Kate's coming back so just get me out of this right now" Derek was definitely pissed now. "Get me out right now!"

"Promise you'll help me"

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend, huh?" Derek replied glaring at Scott so I tried to undo the cuff myself but it wasn't budging without werewolf strength. "For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing, you're not in love Scott your sixteen years old, you're a child"

"Derek!" I snapped because that wasn't necessary and Jake looked up raising an eyebrow at me but my attention was on Derek glaring at him.

"Maybe your right" Scott replied confusing me as I turned to him. "But I know something you don't, Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right?" Derek looked confused now. "He lied" Scott reached into his pocket and came out with a piece of paper then unfolded it and I saw the same article Derek and I found on his car window after we visited his uncle. "Remember this, this is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?"

"Where did you get that?" Derek asked him through clenched teeth.

"My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture, do you want to know who it was?" Derek was speechless. "Peter's nurse, they brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha and that's why your going to help me" I turned to Derek when he started breathing heavily and rested back against the metal fence as Scott turned around. "Just say you'll help me and I'll unlock your other-" I watched Derek yank on the cuff and it snapped under the force.

"Really?" I asked him throwing up my arms because he couldn't have done that ten minutes ago.

"I'll help you" Derek finally replied rubbing his wrist, he quickly got dressed and we started to leave but Jake hesitated next to our father making me stop.

"Jake come on"

"What about him?" he nodded at our father.

"What about him?" I asked angrily. "He tied us up and you still want to hold out hope there is actually a human being wearing the face of our father"

"Skye he's still our dad" I shook my head.

"No he's not my father anymore and he can rot in hell for all I care so are you coming or not?" I asked him but he shook his head, I scoffed angrily and shook my head at him. "Still the loyal soldier huh, well enjoy that big brother" I grabbed Derek's arm and pulled it around my shoulders and I walked him out leaving my brother to tend with our father.

We followed Scott out through the tunnels and through a metal door that creaked from un-use then we looked around and I noticed we'd seemed to be underneath the Hale house making me roll my eyes.

We started up the hill towards the house and Derek held onto my shoulder since he was still weak from the torture and was panting for breath so I tried to keep a slow pace for him but then he suddenly stopped confusing me as I turned and raised my eyebrows towards him.

"Hold on" he said which made Scott finally slow in front of us. "Hold on, hold on" Scott finally stopped and started looking around at the same time Derek was.

"What?" I asked him.

"Something doesn't feel right"

"What do you mean?" Scott asked him.

"I mean something doesn't feel right" Derek scoffed. "It's kind of like getting out of there…I don't know, it was kind of like it was-"

"No don't say 'too easy', people say 'too easy' and bad things happen" Scott exclaimed and I watched Derek roll his eyes as I chuckled a little because I hated to admit it but he was right, that was like horror movie 101. "What, do you think finding you was easy, getting away from Allison's dad, none of this has been easy" I turned towards Scott confused since when did the Argent's know about him. "So if things are going right for like two seconds can we just not question it, can we just shut up and thank god that we finally have the tiniest bit of luck for once?"

"Fine, your right" Derek agreed sighing and I couldn't help smile but it was quickly gone when I was Derek fall back as an arrow suddenly imbedded into his shoulder sending him falling back to the ground.

"Derek!" I screamed then looked around and saw Kate on a hill with Allison raising a bow with an arrow notched ready to fire. "Ally?" I asked but she fired and the arrow was imbedded into Derek's leg as he'd tried to stand up.

"Scott your eyes!" Derek yelled just as Allison fired another arrow this one with a flash bulb which exploded on contact with a tree making Scott and I both drop to the ground as Scott's vision was impaired and me out of instinct to shield my own eyes but I quickly recovered from the shock and skidded over to Derek and snapped the arrow in his shoulder as he got the one on his leg groaning in pain. "Get up, lets go" Derek said grabbing the lapel of my leather jacket and pulled me up.

We both then grabbed Scott and tried to get to cover in the Hale house but Derek soon collapsed from weakness and pain but he tried pushing Scott and I forward but Scott just dropped to the ground since he still couldn't see and I couldn't carry his weight myself so I dropped to my knees.

"Allison I can explain" Scott spoke up as Allison walked towards us.

"Stop lying, for once stop lying" she replied cutting him off and I frowned looking up at her wondering when the hell she found out about any of this.

"I was going to tell you the truth at the formal, I was going to tell you everything because everything that I said, everything that I did-"

"Was to protect me?" Allison asked cutting him off again.

"Yes" Scott replied looking up at her.

"Ally he's telling you the truth" I cut in and she turned to me with a frown.

"I don't believe you" Allison replied.

"Thank god, now shoot him before I have to shoot myself" Kate cut in walking up and I turned to glare at her because all this was her fault.

"You…you said we we're just going to catch them?" Allison replied turning to her confused.

"We did that, now we're going to kill them" she raised her gun and shot Derek. "See not that hard"

"NO!" I screamed crawling over to him as she walked past me without even a glace.

"Oh no…I know that look, that's the 'you're going to have to do it yourself' look" Kate clicked her tongue the raised her gun at Scott.

"Kate, Kate what are you doing?" Allison tried protesting but Kate just pushed her to the ground.

"I love those brown eyes" I went to stand up and throw myself at Kate to stop her but another voice beat me to it.

"Kate!" we all turned and saw Chris Argent walking towards us. "I know what you did, put the gun down"

"I did what I was told to do" I frowned looking at her.

"No one told you to murder innocent people, there were children in that house ones who were human, look what your doing now your holding a gun at a sixteen year old boy with no proof he's spilled human blood" Mr Argent sighed. "We go by the code 'Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent'" I smiled because at least someone shared my view on the code.

"We hunt those who hunt us" I heard Allison mutter to herself but Kate ignored us and started to pull the trigger but Argent raised his own gun towards his sister making Kate pause and turn to him.

"Put the gun down…" he fired and hit the tree behind her and I looked up shocked. "…before I put you down"

"Chris enough!" my head whipped up and I saw my dad walk up holding his own gun towards Mr Argent and I glared at him since I noticed the lack of Jake and was about to ask where he was but then the door of the Hale house started opening wide making a loud creaking noise.

"Allison get back" her dad told her as Scott and I stood ready because there was only one person that could be, Allison stood up as well and started bouncing around anxious as all the adults turned their guns towards the door.

"What is it?" Allison asked.

"It's the Alpha" Scott replied just when a blur ran out so fast that I barely saw it before Mr Argent was knocked over, then Allison before finally Scott and I sending me falling back straight into Derek.

"Come on!" Kate yelled making me look up and saw her rapidly pointing her gun trying to follow the blur. "Come on!" she turned one last time but her wrist was caught by Peter and she tried firing twice before Peter turned the gun and made it go off and I watched my father drop to the ground with blood seeping through the front of his shirt.

"Dad!" I crawled over to him and ripped his jacket open and put pressure on the wound barely seeing Peter throw Kate towards the Hale house then stalk after her.

"No!" I heard Allison yell making me look up and saw her running into the house after them.

"Allison don't!" I looked down at my dad but his eyes were wide open so I held my fingers to his throat but got no pulse. "Dad?" I shook him.

"Skyler" I looked up and saw Derek coming towards me.

"No go after him, help Ally please, GO!" he looked hesitant but then went into the house leaving me with my dad and an unconscious Mr Argent.

"Skye!" I looked up and saw Jake running up with a nasty cut above his eye.

"Jake help Mr Argent" I started chest compressions on my father to keep his heart beating.

"Dad stay with me, you're an asshole but your still my father" I don't know how long I was at it before Jake came over and checked his pulse again.

"Skye!" I shook my head not willing to admit it. "Skyler stop there's nothing you can do"

"No!" I yelled and kept going until he pulled me away and held me against his chest as I broke down in sobs. "No Jake he can't die like this"

"I know Star but it's too late" I collapsed against him clutching his shirt but then we looked up at the sound of glass shattering and saw Scott roll off the porch onto the ground before Peter run out in his beast form and picked him up growling in Scott's face.

Scott growled back then rolled back and kicked Peter in the chest sending him falling back but Peter stood right back up just as headlights suddenly pulled up at the house and Stiles got out throwing a Molotov Cocktail at Peter who just caught it, I looked around and saw Allison's bow with an arrow beside it so I pushed out of my brother's arm and notched the arrow then fired hitting the flask making it explode engulfing his arm in flames.

Jackson quickly threw another sending the rest of Peter's body in flames and he roared in pain before he turned to Allison angrily but before Peter had the chance to hurt her Scott jumped in and knocked him away from her sending him falling back before he turned back to human Peter gagging on his own blood before finally falling to his back.

I turned back to my father and couldn't help the lone mournful sob because after everything he's done he didn't deserve to die like that and he was still my father, he was my hero once and my father so there was the part that couldn't let go.

I looked up seeing Mr Argent finally come back to consciousness and saw the aftermath of a obvious kiss between Allison and Scott but what my focus went to straight away was Derek who was walking towards Peter's burning body.

"Derek!" I stood up and started running towards him but he held up his hand stopping my approach then walked to stand over his uncle before kneeling down on one knee.

"Wait!" Scott yelled standing up and ran towards him. "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you" I frowned watching Derek and felt Jake grab my arms keeping me from going to him any further because it was clear what he was about to do. "Derek, if you do this I'm dead, her father, her family, what am I supposed to do?" I could see Derek's hesitation but clearly it wasn't enough to sway his decision since he raised his clawed hand. "Wait, no, no wait!" Scott yelled but it was too late Derek clawed out Peter's throat.

Derek stood up then turned to face us but now instead of the glowing blue eyes I've come to love there was now two blood red eyes staring at us and I couldn't help the small amount of distaste towards them.

"I'm the Alpha now" he stated in a distorted voice.

After all the werewolves left with Derek taking Peter's body, Mr Argent put a call in to the police and soon the Hale house was swarming with cop cars and ambulances who had just bagged up my dad before the Sheriff approached me and my brother.

"A deputy is going to take you kids home but tomorrow I'm gonna need you to come down to the station and answer some follow up questions and to arrange some kind of care for Skyler" we both nodded then allowed the deputy he waved over to take us home.

When we walked in I headed straight to my room and locked to door ignoring my brother trying to get me to talk but I didn't want to talk, not to him at least so when I got to my bedroom I went straight to my bay window and slid the curtains open before opening the window and climbed out.

"Skye" I crashed myself into his waiting arms and cried into his chest soaking his shirt. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I shook my head.

"Please don't apologise, please just hold me" he nodded then pulled me closer to his chest and I turned so I was sitting in between his legs staring out at the forest feeling like even though my world just came crashing down I was glad this hasn't changed.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No why would I be mad" he chuckled shaking his head then nuzzled his head into my neck.

"Are you scared of me?" I turned around so that I could look up at him.

"No, I love you" he smiled then cupped my cheeks in his hands.

"I love you to Skye, so much" he leaned down and kissed me making everything just disappear even if it was just for a sort while.

"God I just want to stay here and never move" I pulled his arms tighter around my waist.

"What's your brothers plan?" I looked back confused. "He'll be your primary carer now" I frowned because I haven't even thought about that and didn't want to.

"I don't know and I don't want to think about that right now, just hold me and make me forget about tonight please" he nodded then laid his head on top of mine and we sat in silence just watching the world move on which is what I was going to try and do.

I am no longer going to be a werewolf hunter, I just want to be a normal American teenager except for my Alpha werewolf boyfriend because no matter where my life takes me now nothing will ever feel as perfect as this right here, Derek Hale is my life now and that's all I care about.

When Derek left I crawled back into my room and unlocked the door then walked downstairs seeing Jake sitting on the couch with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand so I walked over and sat down next to him grabbing the bottle and took a sip myself.

"What do we do now Jake?"

"I'm going back to Berkley and I want you to come with me, the high school isn't that far and we'll get an apartment-"

"Jake I can't, I can't just leave Derek because we're mates and it would break my heart to be away from him" I watched as he sighed looking down then took the bottle and took another drink himself.

"Well although I hate the thought of leaving you here I wont make you come with me so I'll sign an emancipation but I swear if that wolf hurts a hair on your head ever I will kill him Skye" I laughed.

"You'll have to get in line" he smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"That's my Star" I nodded then we stayed up the whole night drinking together and packed up everything we wanted to keep since I wasn't staying here and neither was he, the rest of the stuff I was going to donate then we'll sell the house.

"I'll take the guns and weapons" I replied packing them up. "Put them in storage, although I'm quitting being a hunter living in Beacon Hills you never know and you already have your own stash at Berkley" he nodded.

Jake and I went down to the station the next morning and told the Sheriff everything Mr Argent had helped come up with, which was we weren't there when it happened and he called us saying our dad had been shot by Kate Argent to cover up he was involved with the Hale fire.

We then had to speak to child services since because I was underage I couldn't stay in Beacon Hills without a carer and since I'd already talked with Jake about wanting to stay in Beacon Hills Jake talked them into letting him emancipate me and although I sensed they were reluctant they had no choice since Jake was my next of kin now so he was allowed to sign the emancipation.

I walked out of the station with Jake but saw Derek leaning against his Camaro waiting for me, I smiled and walked into his arms hugging him tightly then let go and turned to Jake seeing him frowning so I walked back to him and touched his arm.

"I'm going to be okay Jake, you need to go back to Berkley and finish your degree, I need to stay here and finish high school with my friends and we'll stay in touch okay" he sighed looking up then nodded. "Semper familia" I added smiling up at him and finally got him to smile.

"Semper familia" he agreed then pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you Star and I promise that no matter what I'll never turn my back on you" I smiled and let a single tear slip out as I stepped back from the hug. "Take care of my sister Derek otherwise I'll come back and kill you I don't care how much she loves you, my sister will always come first"

"Couldn't agree more with a hunter" Derek replied wrapping his arm around my waist making me smile and lean into him.

"Former hunters" Jake and I said at the same time then we all shared a laugh before Jake left in his car since he'd already gotten his bike shipped back up to Berkley and we'd finished everything we needed with the house last night.

"So where to?" I asked Derek turning to him.

"We'll the Argent's are after me so are you okay with being on the run with me and hiding out with me" I smiled.

"Derek I'll follow you anywhere" he smiled then grabbed my waist and spun me around making me giggle like a total girl as I clung onto his neck but I didn't care because I was irrevocably in love with Derek.

"And this is why I love you" he put me down on my feet but didn't let go and I didn't let go of him.

"Then it's a good thing I love you to isn't it" he nodded then pressed his lips against mine in a slow but deep passionate kiss and again I didn't care about the bystanders. "Let's get out of here before the Argent's turn up" he nodded then led me to his Camaro and we drove to my place to pick up the last of my things and organise the rest to be donated then we left to find a new home, together.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think, should I continue Skyler Venandi's story?**

 **Latin to English Translations:  
'Supprema Venemur, Qui Venabuntar nobis' = We Hunt Those Who Hunt Us  
** **'Non serviam!' =** **I will not serve!**


	13. Author's Note: Sequel Info

**A/N: Next Story to this Series is up and is called HS II - A Family That Fell Apart.**


End file.
